<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guide Me Through Hell And Back by Blanc_et_Noir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739885">Guide Me Through Hell And Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir'>Blanc_et_Noir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivalstwt Series :D [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Phil Watson, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Black Markets, Blind Character, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Broken Families, Chaos, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Not Manipulative (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Not a Villain (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is a Menace (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Forced Healing, Gen, George and Sapnap are horrible friends, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Pandora's Vault, Panic Attacks, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Physical Therapy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prison, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self Confidence Issues, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Trust, Trust Issues, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>"I gain immeasurable amounts of stress just looking at you, Dream."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>-SUN TZU </strong></p><p> </p><p>Dream is blind but he's a bat hyrbid with good hearing. Technoblade finds out and he's concerned for his friend. He stays with him and keeps him company, he also ensures Dream doesn't go too far and hurts himself with his stupid ideas. So what if Phil adopts him along the way and Drista causes chaos with Tommy and Tubbo? Technoblade will protect his friend to the ends of the Earth, screw whoever looked at him weird if he gets all fussy. </p><p>(Basically just Technoblade and Dream being best friends fluff.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; DreamXD, Clay | Dream &amp; Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Drista &amp; Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rivalstwt Series :D [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Techno Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream had challenged Technoblade to a duel. It was a spur of the moment thing and at the moment, Dream was regretting it a bit. He fiddled with the end of his hoodie, feeling the rough seams of the thread work. Running his fingers over the crossing threads calmed him and he let out a sigh. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had challenged Technoblade to a duel. It was a spur of the moment thing and at the moment, Dream was regretting it a bit. He fiddled with the end of his hoodie, feeling the rough seams of the thread work. Running his fingers over the crossing threads calmed him and he let out a sigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tugged his hood securely over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, keeping his gait calm and casual. His ears twitched under his hood and he turned to the right, heading towards the distant sounds of someone training. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hear the swift flap of Technoblade's long cape. The fast and heavy strikes of the sword slashing through the air and hitting the hard bark of the wood. This wasn't the first time he dueled with Technoblade, the more public one being his first. This time, he wanted a more intimate fight, a real one-on-one without any prying eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could swear those eyes were the ones that caused his concentration to break. He was overloaded with too much sounds and movement. The cheers from the crowd, the eyes of the audience and the loud commentary of the spectators. He had almost lost his footing three times during the fight, getting too close to having the sword or axe knick his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and listened to the brief rustling of the leaves around him. Thankfully he chose a more secluded place away from the SMP. This would ensure he didn't get distracted by distant noises and affect his overall performance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the sounds of swinging stopped and he heard the loud crunch of fallen leaves under Technoblade's feet, he stopped and grinned, "Ready to be beat, Technoblade?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't you mean you're ready to bite the dust again, nerd." Technoblade muttered, his voice smooth and monotone. It was the right volume for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's just see, shall we?" Dream chuckled. He brought his hand out and moved it to rest on the hilt of his axe. It was strapped to his right and he ran his thumb over the smooth lining of the wood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He perked up when Technoblade shifted and the heavy swing of a sword whistled through the air. He dodged to the left, hearing the swing come to his right and unhooked his axe. He brought it up and swung down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Technoblade jump back and he adjusted his grip on his axe. He grabbed his shield from behind and steadied himself for the next hit. The wind rushed past and Dream shifted and turned to block Technoblade's swing from behind. He pushed his feet apart, keeping his stance wide as he charged towards his opponent and swung down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The satisfying thunk of his axe hitting a shield made him grin. He pulled it off swiftly and struck at the same place again, hoping that Technoblade had stayed stationary. His axe whistled through the air and he perked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He dodged a swing from his right and he repositioned himself to face Technoblade. The crunch of the leaves made him stop and he twisted to block the sword with his axe in reflex. He winced a bit at the loud clang that resonated around the area. He stood there for a hot second, shaking the ringing from his ears. When it stopped, he looked up and listened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't know where Technoblade was.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was known for being light on his feet. Even Dream couldn't tell where he was unless the man swung his blade. He looked around and strained his ears for even the slightest sound. When he came back with nothing, Dream felt himself freeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't know where Technoblade was.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swallowed and calmed himself, running his thumb up and down the wood of his axe handle. It was clear Technoblade was probably circling around him. That he had another strategy to defeat Dream. He gripped his axe tightly and listened once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he heard the wind whistle behind him, he turned. He must've calculated it wrong as the blade cut clean through his mask. Dream let out a help, feeling the comforting and smooth porcelain slip off his face. He stumbled, falling to his butt as he struggled to cover his face. During his light scuffle with himself, his hood had fallen off and he cursed even more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence and Dream could feel him staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, no wait- mask- my mask." Dream muttered, one arm covering his face, mostly his eyes, as his other fumbled for his hood. He tugged it securely over his head again but he could still feel the staring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How his skin prickled at the look that Technoblade gave him. His ears flattened downwards as his inner thoughts made him self conscious. His eyes pricking with tears as he realized it was all falling apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What if he sees me as weak? What if he looks down on me? Sees me as a burden? What if he stops duelling with me? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears started to ring, his head spinning around as he tried to calm his breathing. His face was wet and he knew it wasn't his sweat. He sniffled and his ears twitched even more, as if it were trying to disappear. He could feel his hood slip down but he didn't care anymore. Not like he can do anything about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped when a firm hand rested on his shoulder. He yelled and tried to move backwards when another hand placed itself on his other shoulder. He curled up on himself and whimpered slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream…?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Techno, wait-" Dream internally cursed his voice for cracking and sounding pathetic, even to his own ears. "I need my mask, it-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream, listen to me." Technoblade moved his hands to hold onto his arms and squeezed them a bit. "Are you okay? Did I hurt anything? Do you have a cut on your face? Your eyes?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, I'm fine just…" Dream swallowed, "I just need my mask- Yeah, Techno can you just…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade had stopped moving, the rustling of his cloth having stopped. Dream trailed off his sentence when he felt Technoblade's hands move his hands away from his face. He scrunched his eyes shut and ducked his head down, hoping his long hair would cover up his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream?" Technoblade whispered, "Hey, look at me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the breaking point. Dream felt caged. He had nowhere to go and Technoblade wouldn't leave him alone. He probably worried the other man with his extreme reaction to his mask breaking. He can't blame him for being worried and thinking he had sliced his face open or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, Dream-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I can't exactly do that if I'm blind, right?" Dream blurted out, his anxiety spiking. He stiffened when he realized what he said and his eyes involuntarily opened to stare blankly at Technoblade. Or at least where he thought Technoblade was based on his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're… blind?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- yeah." Dream sniffled. "I'm- it's fine if you don't want to duel with me anymore because of this. I know I can't really see and I'd probably make a horrible rival and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream, shut up." Technoblade deadpanned, letting go of Dream's wrists. "We almost tied on that public duel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- yeah but that's because I wasn't in my game and there was too much noise and sensory overload happened." Dream rambled, moving his hands around, "I know, I properly did really bad during the duel and now that you know, you probably think I'm not really a worthy opponent anymore and maybe I'm just a burden and I'm weak because of my stupid blindness and-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream." Technoblade cut him off. He snapped his mouth shut and listened. "If you managed to fight me, while handicapped by the sensory overload, and still win four times out of ten, you're not weak." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not weak." Technoblade said firmly. The leaves crunched and Dream thought that he must've knelt, he wasn't so sure. "Just because you're blind doesn't mean you're weak. If you could do all the things you did, then you're much stronger than everyone here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears perked up a bit and he sniffled. He let his hands settle down and feel the soft blades of grass. He swallowed and let himself down, listening to Technoblade's words. He was still unsure but his words were comforting. It must've been because he was the oldest in their family so he was used to people throwing tantrums. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sniffled again and brought his legs closer to his chest. There was minute shuffling as Technoblade's clothes ruffled and he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He chuckled wetly and tried to push the hand away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I noticed your pointed ears."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream tentatively brought a hand to his ears as they flattened again, resting low against his neck, "Uh, yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Technoblade stopped and stood up, dusting his pants. "Maybe somewhere private? I have a cottage nearby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right, yeah, let's go." Dream nodded. He stopped when he felt a hand rest on his wrist before holding his own. He felt the rough calluses on his hand. He blinked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me help you up." Technoblade offered, tugging up at Dream's hand a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, I- yeah, thank you." Dream allowed himself to be pulled up. He stumbled a bit before he steadied himself by gripping on Technoblade's arm. He felt the man leave and stood there awkwardly rubbing a hand over his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here's your axe." Technoblade took his hand and placed the handle of the axe in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream's face reddened and he could feel the tip of his ears burn. He rubbed the back of his neck while his other hand hooked his axe back to his belt with practiced ease. He dragged his hand back to his face and he startled when he realized he didn't have his mask on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Techno- Techno, my mask. I need it, please." Dream started, reaching out to tug at Technoblade's cape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade hummed and took his hand. He kept it in his own hand and moved. Dream stumbled for a bit before he matched Technoblade's pace, "I have the pieces with me. I'll fix it right up so it's new. We just need to get back to my cottage first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream nodded mutely and followed Technoblade. His grip loosened a bit and Dream moved so he was clutching the edge of his sleeves and following along. He heard Technoblade humming and smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enjoying the view?" Dream pretended to look around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hummed and followed his friend. Despite the reassurance a while ago, Dream could still feel his chest tighten. Technoblade knows. He knows something that not even George and Sapnap, his best and oldest friends, know about. He swallowed thickly and felt his grip on Technoblade's sleeve tighten. No matter what the other man said, he felt scared. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped and Dream perked up, listening. The wind had picked up at that time and he could hear how it hit against wood. He smiled and let Technoblade lead him through the unfamiliar terrain. While he had explored every inch of the SMP to ensure he doesn't get lost, this was unfamiliar territory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door creaked open and the air around him shifted when he stepped through. From the soft crunch of leaves to the hard thunk of wood. From the cold breeze that made his skin stand on end to the warmth that wrapped around him like a blanket. From the gentle rustle of the leaves in the wind to the crackling of a lit fire and multiple lit torches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream breathed in and smelt the ashy wood and the slight smell of baked potatoes. He smiled slightly at the familiar smell of potatoes that usually surrounded Technoblade as it filled the air of his very home. It explained why he smelt of them every single time the other man was near. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sit down for a moment, I'll go grab some baked potatoes." Technoblade led him before he was gently pushed down. He listened and leaned against the soft velvet cushion of his couch. He ran his hands over the material and hummed. "You must be hungry after that duel?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah I- wait, Techno you don't have to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is my cooking really that abhorrent that you don't want some?" Technoblade responded, his tone gaining a teasing lilt. Dream chuckled and shook his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He listened as footsteps moved away from him. He leaned back and listened. That was all he did. He listened and got the gist of everything around him. He listened and survived. It was how his kind operated at least. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So," Dream jumped when Technoblade's voice appeared from behind. He whirled back and looked on blankly, "uh- sorry about that should've made my footsteps clearer but uh, I have baked potatoes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks." Dream smiled and reached out. Another hand covered his own and guided it to hold a plate. He could feel some heat radiating from the contents of the plate. Another hand tapped something on the plate before setting it down loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No problem." Technoblade moved, this time his steps were loud and clear. There was a big thud and Dream gathered that Technoblade must have dropped into a chair or something similar. "So… care to explain?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right…You deserve to know." Dream cleared his throat, reaching for the fork that was given to him. "I'm a bat hybrid. You know how bats don't technically see but their hearing is astronomically phenomenal? Yeah, I- got the blindness of a bat and their hearing…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade hummed and Dream shifted around in his seat. He could feel his stare and he fucked his head down. Maybe his eyes were the problem, "You know… Phil is also a bat hybrid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream perked up, his ears twitching upwards, "Really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, he… he can hear better but not by much." Technoblade clears his throat, his feet shifting around. "He's not blind either but he has the wings. If that makes you feel better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream smiled a bit, "Yeah, it does…bit." He stopped and looked down, not really looking at anything but doing so to hide his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, "I also have wings too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure Phil would be thrilled to know that." Technoblade mused, his voice growing amused. Dream smiled sadly at that, "He'll make sure to teach you how to fly and all that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream swallowed and let out a breath, "I- you don't think I'm weak for being blind?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dream, if you can do all those things while still being blind then that's inhuman." Technoblade deadpanned. "You're great, Dream. You're not a handicap just because you can't see anything. You can already do a lot of amazing stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno, I just feel like…" he brought a hand up to scratch his cheek. "I feel like a burden, especially over really small things that I can't really use my echolocation for." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not being a burden." Technoblade set his plate down, the porcelain clinking against the wooden table top. "It's just that people need to be more careful around you but not treating you like a baby." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, it's just--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who else knows?" Technoblade's chair creaked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one." Dream whispered, his ears flicking a bit as he continued to listen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since no one has mentioned you being a burden, then you aren't." Technoblade insisted, "Whether they know about it or not. More so if they don't know about it since they'll notice something is wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," Dream rubbed a hand against his arm. "I'm just… insecure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade stood up, his chair scraping against the wooden floor. His footsteps were heavy, something Dream noted he did on purpose. He smiled sadly as he realized he was putting this extra effort for him. The cushion beside him dipped and an arm circled around his shoulders. He stiffened a bit at the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then let's be insecure together." Technoblade chuckled, leaning a bit on Dream's side. "Insecure buddies, amiright?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream chuckled before he descended into full blown wheezing. He was glad Technoblade didn't see him differently. He was glad the man took the extra effort for him. He was glad he had him as a friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Techno."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So…" Technoblade drew out the word, "Are you eating that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream wheezed as he shook his head and shoved a forkful of baked potato into his mouth. He might've choked along the way but Technoblade was there to thump his back so he doesn't suffocate and die. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Technoblade going the extra mile for Blind Dream? Yes</p>
<p>Technoblade and Dream being insecure buddies? YES</p>
<p>If no one gets me, I know Rivalstwt does!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "...We match!!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I know a great place where we can train!" Dream was vibrating on the spot as he rocked on the balls of his feet, waving his hands around. He heard Technoblade chuckle. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know a great place where we can train!" Dream was vibrating on the spot as he rocked on the balls of his feet, waving his hands around. He heard Technoblade chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, lead the way." A hand made its way to his wrist and led it to hold a velvet cape. Dream chuckled and tugged on it experimentally. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before the two were walking on dead leaves and crunching it under their feet. Dream hummed and listened to the wind as it howled all around them, rustling the leaves and branches of the overarching trees above them. He knew this path like the back of his hand. He had walked through these trees and weaved through the trunks and roots a lot. It took a while to commit it into his muscle memory but now he knew this entire place. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear Technoblade hum beside him and he grinned. He brought a hand up to touch his mask, trace the grooves that marked his usual smiley face. He was thankful to Technoblade for fixing his mask. He didn't know what he would do without it. It was like his lifeline. The only thing keeping everyone from realizing he was blind. He could show off his ears all he wanted but they'd never know if he was really blind or not until they could see his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He himself couldn't see them but from how his parents had reacted to them, he knew they were either terrifying or creepy. He knew to hide that fact of himself like it was second nature. Knew how to keep his hood on at all times even if it somewhat disrupted his hearing. He didn't want people to stare, to ask. He didn't want people to see him like that. </p><p> </p><p>If it meant he'd have to remain anonymous, he'd do it. Though, sometimes, Dream liked being free. He liked to have let go of the mask and his ears feel the gust of wind. He liked to be out of anonymity and be someone. Be himself. Be Dream. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped in the middle of the clearing and smiled, his hand still on the smooth porcelain of his mask. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With Technoblade, he could be himself and some more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He let go of the man's heavy and velvet cape and brought his hands up. He let his hood fall and he unclasped his mask. He felt a hand reach up and gently grab his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one can find us here." Dream answered simply, moving so he could strap his mask to his belt. "I want- I want to be free sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed and tapped his wrist twice. It was a little thing they developed. He can't see it when Technoblade would nod so instead of doing so, he'd tap his wrist twice. They had more little signals that they made and memorized but that was for another day.</p><p> </p><p>Today, the two would duel and train like they scheduled. He heard the clean slice of a blade as it got unsheathed. With a wide grin, he dropped into a stance and unhooked his axe. He grabbed the tip of his shield, relishing in touching the cold metal frame that surrounded it, and flipped it over to the front. He had it on his arm the next moment and just in the nick of time as the wood splintered a bit under the heavy hit from Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>Dream huffed and pushed forward, using the momentum to swing his axe in an arc to try and catch Technoblade. The other man slid back, loosening his grip on his sword as the blade was still stuck on Dream's shield. Feeling the weight loosen, Dream pulled the shield to himself and heard Technoblade stumble.</p><p> </p><p>With a chuckle, he ran forwards and sliced at the other man. There was silence before his shield splintered again and lost weight. He hummed and his ears twitched, listening as the leaves on the ground rustled. Technoblade was on the move and while he was usually silent, this training spot had a lot of fallen leaves. It's why Dream liked it. He could tell where his opponent would be. </p><p> </p><p>He whirled around and blocked the sword from lopping his head off. The resounding clang made his ears ring a bit but he used that time to duck down and swipe at Technoblade's legs. There was a stumble as leaves were being stepped on hurriedly. He had backed away. </p><p> </p><p>Dream straightened and cracked his neck. He was just getting started. </p><p> </p><p>They dueled like that for a few more minutes. With Dream using the environment to his advantage and Technoblade using his skills to overpower the other. It wasn't long before Dream's ear twitched. He swooped his leg around and heard nothing. The leaves had been shoved aside. </p><p> </p><p>He clicked his tongue, "Abusing my blindness?" </p><p> </p><p>"Anything's fair in war, Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Fair enough." Dream cackled as he ran towards Technoblade's voice, using that to pinpoint his location. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade grunted and blocked the axe with his sword. He knew Dream would do that but he couldn't help himself. He just had to respond to the hybrid and Dream knew that. He chuckled and pushed on, causing him to back away. Technoblade's back hit a trunk and Dream grinned as he brought down his axe. </p><p> </p><p>It hit the hard wood of the tree. It was too deep and loud to be a shield and Dream cursed under his breath. He whirled around, letting go of his axe and bringing up his shield to block the sword. He had raised his shield a little too high as something hooked his legs and swept him off his feet. He yelled when he fell over and felt the cold metal of the sword against his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"I win." Technoblade announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, bully the blind." Dream snorted, pushing the blade away. He reached up and felt for his axe handle. When he found it, he pulled hard and heard the satisfying splintering of wood as it got free. </p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed his own and pulled him up. He stumbled a bit until warm arms wrapped around him. He hummed and returned the hug, relishing in the warmth and smell of potatoes. It was sudden but he didn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>"So, that shield strat of yours was good." Technoblade muttered, ruffling his hair. "You almost got one over me."</p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned and pulled away from the hug, patting Technoblade's arm, "That 'leaves thing' was smart. What did you do?"</p><p> </p><p>"While moving around I swept the leaves away." Technoblade shrugged, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice until the last minute."</p><p> </p><p>"It worked." Dream nodded but grinned, "Until you answered me."</p><p> </p><p>"That- It was a tactical response which led to my win." Technoblade huffed. </p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed in laughter, clutching Technoblade and bending over. Technoblade chuckled and patted Dream's back lightly. He tugged him lightly and ruffled his hair. Dream smiled and straightened, having recovered from his laughing spell. His ears perked up and he fumbled for his hood, hearing footsteps. Technoblade's eyes widened and he moved around. </p><p> </p><p>Dream heard the flap of a cape as he fastened on his mask. He turned around and tugged his hood over, securing it over his head and ears. The footsteps got closer and faster, it wasn't long before Dream heard a shout.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, hey!" </p><p> </p><p>His ears perked up under the hood and he smiled, patting Technoblade's arm down. The man reluctantly dropped it, his clothing rustling with his movements. Dream recognized that voice.</p><p> </p><p>"George! Over here!" He called back out, fixing his shield to his back. </p><p> </p><p>"There you are!" George huffed. He stopped running and approached the two at a leisurely pace. "Did you two spar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just some training." Technoblade mused, crossing his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"We just finished, were you looking for me?" Dream tilted his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about some ideas for manhunt." George explained. He could hear his voice pitch higher which showed his excitement. Dream chuckled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He patted Technoblade on the shoulder, "I'll see you later?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have baked potatoes ready." Technoblade snorted, tapping his hand twice. Dream cackled and waved at him, following the crunch of leaves as they left the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before Dream found himself in front of the very same cottage Technoblade brought him to when he first found out. He had his mask unhooked and he had a smile on his face as he raised his hand up to knock. He knocked twice and the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Technoblade greeted him, taking his hand. He led him inside the house and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The two didn't speak for a while as Dream lounged on the chair. He listened to the dull thud of Technoblade's footsteps and leaned back. When the cushion dipped on his right he turned to that side and smiled, taking the plate that was offered to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks a lot, Techno."</p><p> </p><p>"How was your day after our spar?" Technoblade asked. </p><p> </p><p>Dream knew that had Technoblade been speaking to anyone else, he'd have dreaded small talk. He wouldn't like to speak to them like this and instead get straight to the point. Yet, with Dream he was comfortable and he found himself relaxing as well. It wasn't forced and he enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>"It was going fine." Dream smiled, "We bumped into Tommy one time and he kept cursing us out but otherwise it's alright!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." Technoblade mused, his finger tapping Dream's knee a few times. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you stay in your potato farm all day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps." </p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled and they descended into comfortable silence. He was glad that Technoblade treated him like a normal person. Even if the man went an extra mile to make him completely aware of his surroundings, he still fought him normally and even used tricks that took advantage of his blindness. He was thankful for the challenge and even enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you tell them?" </p><p> </p><p>Dream jerked at the question, turning to the space he knew Technoblade was at. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you tell them?" Technoblade tilted his head, "Or at least show off your ears."</p><p> </p><p>Dream reached up and felt his pointed ears. He knew they were longer and more pointed compared to any normal human. While it didn't really reveal his blindness, he was still insecure about it.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I just don't like it when people stare a lot." Dream let his hands drop to his lap. "It… it itches."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed and took his hands. Dream blinked when his hands were brought up to Technoblade's face. He felt the warm skin under his hands and how his face was cut cleanly and his jawline was sharp. He tentatively felt around his face. How his nose curved upwards a bit and how he could feel the bumps of old scars that healed. He reached up and felt the soft locks of his hair and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"You- you're letting me- are you sure?" Dream asked, realizing what he was doing a little too late. It must've been awkward for the other man when he had run his fingers over his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't stop you, did I?" Technoblade chuckled, tapping the back of his hand twice. "Go on."</p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned and let his hands move. Taking in every inch and crevice of Technoblade's face. He has never done this to anyone before. Never felt their faces and imagined how they'd look in his mind. He never asked because he thought it'd be weird. It wasn't long before Dream's hands made its way to Technoblade's ears. He stopped and dropped his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed and brought them back up, letting his fingers touch and feel his ears. Ears that were longer and pointed. He let out a tiny gasp as he felt them, feeling a little giddy. </p><p> </p><p>"... We match!"</p><p> </p><p>It was childish, really. A little exclamation that didn't warrant anything much. It was like two kids wearing the same bracelet one day to school and realizing how they were the exact same. While it might sound childish, to Dream it meant the world to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we do, nerd."</p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a giggle as he played around with the ears, feeling it flop in his hands. They weren't as stiff as his, being softer and mushier nearing the end but it didn't matter. They both had pointed ears!</p><p> </p><p>"If you get insecure about your ears," Technoblade reached up and touched his hands, "then so should I."</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled and sniffed a bit. He threw his arms around his friend and held him close. He was glad to be friends with Technoblade. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fluff? Yes!! They match guys, they m a t c h!!!</p><p>Isn't that just adorable? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hold Me Through The Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream hated it when he respawned. It hurt so much. More so since he was a hybrid. A glitch in the code. A being that shouldn't exist. Something in between living forever and dying in a snap. He hated it when he died and respawned.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when he was alone. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, just to let you know that I'm not writing anything in chronological order so they're all mixed up!! Hope you don't mind heehee.</p><p>In case you're confused by a few... Character appearances owo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream hated it when he respawned. It hurt so much. More so since he was a hybrid. A glitch in the code. A being that shouldn't exist. Something in between living forever and dying in a snap. He hated it when he died and respawned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Especially when he was alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first time he truly died was during his little skirmishes out in a random world. He had been exploring it for a while, trying to get used to a new environment and training himself to be aware of his surroundings faster. He could use it when he decides to implement his little game against George. </p><p> </p><p>He took the wrong turn in a cave and slipped. He wasn't able to grasp onto anything fast enough and he fell into a lava pit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was painful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He screamed his voice raw. Dying was easy but when it was a painfully long one like burning in a lava pool with no chance to escape then it suddenly wasn't. He suffered for a hot (really hot) and miserable minute. Feeling the lava bite into his skin, tearing it away and burning him from outside in. Having tears prick at his eyes before evaporating just as quickly as they came, giving him no relief. </p><p> </p><p>When it was all over, the pain didn't stop. This time, his body burned. Burned even hotter to the point he only felt cold. Burned with a heat and pain that wanted to split him apart. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't hear anything and he couldn't touch anything. All he felt was heat and pain and cold. It was like his body wanted to split apart in two. It was like he was being torn apart one by one as his code fought to bring him back to life.</p><p> </p><p>Then, it was all over in a flash. He coughed, falling over and dropping to the soft grass. Even that couldn't soothe the phantom pain. The real pain in his organs, in his skin, in his mind. He shivered in pain, letting out a shaky breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his face turn wet. He curled up on himself, feeling his wings flutter in agitation. He was all alone, in pain and on the hard ground. His hands shook and his eyes burned and his ears rang. He couldn't move. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream didn't like respawning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was like shifting from one pain to the next. The second time he respawned, it wasn't as bad but he stumbled around in a daze of pain anyways. His limbs were shaking as he tried to walk off the pain, whether they were phantom or lingering. He knew why he was like this. It was in his very blood, his code. He was a glitch, an anomaly. Respawning was like his code fighting to either keep him alive again or just kill him off. But in the end, he'd always wake up in his bed or at the spawn point and feel pain. </p><p> </p><p>This time, he had slipped up again. He didn't know why he did, this was his world. He had all of it memorized like the back of his hand. He didn't die to a mob, his hearing would have alerted him of any that had come his way. Even the whizz of an arrow would be heard and he'd have time to dodge. No, he died because he wasn't at all paying attention to where he was going. </p><p> </p><p>He died because he was too deep into thought. He died because he was thinking of how grateful he was to have Technoblade and Phil by his side. He died because he walked off a cliff. </p><p> </p><p>The fall didn't kill him, at least it wasn't as high to kill him. It did incapacitate him. As he lay there, whole upper body in pain as he had used it as his cushion, he could hear many scuttling sounds. With a shout, two explosions happened near him in quick succession. He felt his bones crack as his body was thrown aside due to the explosions. Felt his skin burn as the heat was too much to bear. His ears were ringing because the loud sound happened way too close to his comfort. </p><p> </p><p>He laid there in pain, waiting for the time the code would bring his battered body away and have him awake in a different type of pain somewhere else. He gritted his teeth and waited, bearing with the pain that was all too familiar when he felt the cold settle in. The coldest heat he's ever felt. </p><p> </p><p>He shot up from the bed with a gasp and a scream, hands reaching out to nothing. His ears were ringing and he curled up on himself. He was vulnerable. He couldn't hear or see. He sobbed and buried his face in his arms. He didn't like respawning alone.</p><p> </p><p>He jerked away when he felt warm hands circle his wrists carefully. He looked up, sniffling as his hands were brought to a face. He traced it out of habit, his bones still aching from the pain. His hands trembled as he traced the familiar crevices of the face of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth and said his name. Even if he couldn't hear anything, he felt two taps on his cheek. He smiled, letting out a relieved sob. He reached forward and hugged the man, his hands trembling as he clutched the back of his shirt. He felt another tap but against his head. It was soft and the hand was more callused than Technoblade's. He let out a shaky sigh and reached out, grabbing at where he thought Phil was. </p><p> </p><p>When he felt another hand reach back and intertwine with his, he sobbed. He wasn't alone. Not anymore. He tugged at Phil lightly and felt another person join in the hug. It was warm, feeling the heavy wings of Phil encase them. He sniffed and buried his head in Technoblade's neck. He was so happy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He choked out, the ringing in his ears receding. "I- thank you so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Dream." Phil whispered, tightening the hug just a little bit. "We're always here for you."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Technoblade asked, his voice low and heavy. </p><p> </p><p>"I was distracted." Dream laughed wetly, feeling the tears drip down his face and onto Technoblade's shirt. "I just- god, I got distracted."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He could already tell how incredulous they were. They probably thought he was weak, how he got distracted so easily. How he had died such a pathetic death-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, it's fine. We're here." Phil cooed, running his fingers through Dream's hair. "You're not alone."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn't alone. Finally, he wasn't <strong>alone</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream tightened his grip on Technoblade and let out a sob. He felt so safe and warm. It was like all the pain was chased away just from hugging these two. It was like all the pain stemmed from his loneliness. After a while of staying in such a warm hug, he felt the weight around them loosen and felt Phil let go. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go and make some hot cocoa if you want." Phil suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed and nodded. He heard Phil's footsteps and the door close softly. He stayed in the hug with Technoblade and snuggled closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be more fine once I get Phil's hot cocoa." Dream murmured against Technoblade's shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled. He shifted and Dream felt warm lips on his forehead. He leaned into the touch and smiled. Technoblade pulled away from the hug and ruffled his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go down and get that hot cocoa, huh." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Dream stumbled a bit until he felt strong arms lift him up. He yelped and clung onto Technoblade's neck. "Techno, what!"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade cackled and opened the door with his one hand. He shifted Dream in his hold and they walked out of the room. Dream groaned but he had a big smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, Techno." Dream murmured. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for my best rival friend." Technoblade hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"No, really. I- I was always so scared of respawning. You- now that you and Phil are here I don't feel so scared anymore."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt so vulnerable saying that. He felt so stupid admitting it. He wanted to take it all back. He didn't want to sound so weak-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Phil and I will drop anything and everything to be with you." Technoblade admitted, his voice dripping with emotion and sincerity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, he was so thankful. He was so glad Techno and Phil were so accommodating and understanding. He won't ask for anything else. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm thankful for that." Dream smiled, cuddling closer to Technoblade. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time he respawned, it was due to a failed Manhunt. He was so close to winning. The dragon had been so low. Perhaps a few more hits would've gotten his win. Then, he had slipped up and George ran a sword through his chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He should've seen it coming, he should've heard the blade slice the air before it sliced into him. He was just so engrossed in his win that he didn't think-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had hurt for a millisecond then he started to burn again. He screamed, not expecting the sudden shift from a relatively painless death to absolute agony. His both shivered as he was spat out of the void and back onto the grassy plains of the spawn. He let out a shaky breath as he stood up, pushing himself to act normal. </p><p> </p><p>It won't be long before the rest to join him at spawn, ready to talk about the Manhunt. Dream gritted his teeth and gripped at his chest, feeling the phantom pain for a brief moment. His entire body felt like he was dumped into a cat of pins and needles, every inch of his skin prickling in slight pain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything hurt and it doesn't even matter. He needed to stand up. He needed to stay strong. He needed to act. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He let out a steadying breath as he heard the dull thumps of the hunters appearing after a respawn.</p><p> </p><p>"We win!" George laughed, triumphant. "That was so close, too!"</p><p> </p><p>"The dragon was on, like, zero health!" Bad exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Good thing you managed to nick him in time, George!" Sapnap slapped his hand on George's shoulder loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream winced but kept on a strong facade, ignoring how shaky his legs were when he walked towards their voices, "You did really well this time!" </p><p> </p><p>"You think?" Ant asked, moving to stand beside him, "You did pretty well yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Dream!" Bad started, "What exactly did you do to kill Sapnap in the nether?" </p><p> </p><p>"He walked into a bunch of Wither skeletons that have been following me." Dream forced out a wheezing laugh but he could hear himself cracking a bit. "He just turned the corner and the Withers just aimed for him!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was dead before I could realize what happened!" Sapnap hissed, "It wasn't fair!"</p><p> </p><p>"All's fair in war, Sappy." Dream teased, flicking his fingers at the direction of Sapnap's voice. When he got a yelp in return, Dream chuckled and retreated. "Well, I'm beat… let's start heading back."</p><p> </p><p>"What, you don't want to mess around in the world?" George asked. </p><p> </p><p>Dream stepped forward and almost winced at the pain. He breathed in through gritted teeth and responded, hoping he sounded convincing, "Nah, too tired and you sucked the fun outta it."</p><p> </p><p>"Awe, don't be such a sore loser Dream!" Sapnap chuckled, "But alright, I'm tired too!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, this Manhunt was longer than usual." Bad walked forward, stepping along to Dream's pace. "We should head back early."</p><p> </p><p>"Party Poopers." George pouted. "Ant, do you want to stay around for a bit?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" Ant moved to stand with George. Dream's ears twitched under his hood and he flinched at the pain. He wished he could leave, now. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess we'll see you later!" Bad waved his hand. It seemed like all the sounds around Dream were getting louder and louder. </p><p> </p><p>The three walked for a while to reach the spawn portal. The closer they got, the more Dream's headache started to pound. He could hear the wavy and distorted sounds of the portal and he felt sick. He just wanted to curl up and sleep. He hated respawning during a Manhunt. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was always alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They stepped through the portal and Dream was glad he couldn't see for once, at the very least he won't have a dizzy spell due to the nauseous spinning of the portal. It wasn't long before the sounds suddenly stopped and Bad and Sapnap moved forward, engrossed in their own conversation. Dream stumbled out and hoped no one was around to see him like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys!" That sounded like Karl. "How was it?" </p><p> </p><p>"We won!!" Sapnap cheered, rushing over and hitting Karl. The duo laughed and Dream chuckled weakly. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream, are you alright?" Bad's voice was closer than before. "You look dead on your feet."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- yeah… I just want to lay down. I feel exhausted." Dream chuckled, waving his hand to brush it off. "I'll just lie down, maybe find Techno-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dream?" His voice was to his right and Dream instinctively swirls over to face him. "Is everything alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Techno, hey, I didn't expect… I didn't expect to see you here." Dream chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll leave him to you then, Techno!" Bad exclaimed and waved. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream was sure no one was nearby, he stepped forward and promptly fell into Technoblade's waiting arms. He swallowed and sniffed, pushing his face into Technoblade's shirt. The pain caught up to him and now everything just hurt. </p><p> </p><p>"It hurts…"</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Technoblade whispered, running a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Dream clung onto his shirt with shaky hands and burrowed closer to Technoblade, relishing in his warmth. He swallowed and tried to ignore the headache. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything hurts…"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's head back to my cottage." Technoblade suggested, his arms moving to maneuver Dream so he could carry him better. "We can rest and cuddle there."</p><p> </p><p>"Cuddle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you can even let your wings out." Technoblade suggested, "They must be cramped and Phil said to stretch them out once in a while. Especially with how… yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Techno."</p><p> </p><p>"You said this last time." Technoblade grunted, carrying Dream and moving through the forest with an even pace. </p><p> </p><p>"And I'll say it ten thousand times over." Dream sniffed, his voice shaking a bit. "I- thank you so much."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, I'm here now." Technoblade soothed, whispering. "You can cry, you can take off your mask. You can be yourself. You can be in pain."</p><p> </p><p>Dream sobbed, clutching his shirt. He felt his cheeks get wet and let a shaky hand unclasp his mask so he could breath. He took a deep breath and buried himself on Technoblade's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine to cry." Technoblade stated, "It's fine to be weak sometimes. You're doing great."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Dream choked out, sniffling as more tears ran down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Really." Technoblade affirmed. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they reached Technoblade's little cottage and he pushed the door open slowly. He walked inside his semi-dark home and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. He unclasped his cape and let it fall to the floor as he climbed into bed with Dream still clutching his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>He laid down and shifted around until he was spooning Dream. He brought the other closer to him while the other wriggled around to get his hoodie off. Once he was only wearing his black turtleneck that had wing holes for his wings, he stretched them ever so slightly over Technoblade. He flinched a bit at the action before sinking back in bliss. </p><p> </p><p>The two cuddled for a while and enjoyed each other's warmth the whole day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How many of you will hate me when I say this isn't the worst angst :)</p><p>How many of you will k I l l m e if I say this is gonna be a pattern?</p><p>ALSO ALSO, A FRIEND OF MINE MADE THEIR OWN VERS THAT FOCUSES ON DRISTA!!! GO CHECK IT OUT!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929893/chapters/68397967">https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929893/chapters/68397967</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Manhunt Airport Check In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream won the Manhunt. He grinned, giddy as he jumped through the portal and felt the nice cold ease into his body. It didn't hurt, not like all the other times when he failed a Manhunt. It was welcoming. The cold to his warmth. He breathed in and let the cold wrap around his body. It wasn't long before the soundless void gave way to the normal background noise of a forest. He grinned and waited for the rest of his friends to appear after the Manhunt. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream won the Manhunt. He grinned, giddy as he jumped through the portal and felt the nice cold ease into his body. It didn't hurt, not like all the other times when he failed a Manhunt. It was welcoming. The cold to his warmth. He breathed in and let the cold wrap around his body. It wasn't long before the soundless void gave way to the normal background noise of a forest. He grinned and waited for the rest of his friends to appear after the Manhunt. </p><p> </p><p>When there were dull thuds, he turned towards them and waved, "How does it feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shut up Dream." George huffed, his clothing shifting. </p><p> </p><p>"What even was that End Crystal?" Sapnap groaned, "I swear, I thought we already went past that in the three versus one."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, too bad." Dream snickered. "Shouldn't have let your guards down then."</p><p> </p><p>"It was ridiculous!" Ant hissed, pacing around. "We should've seen it coming!"</p><p> </p><p>"All that armor…" Bad whined, "We could've gotten you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Get good, then." Dream teased, walking past them towards the portal. "Let's go, I wanna tell everyone about the End Crystal play!"</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed as the other four groaned and followed. They held no other conversation, the hunters feeling more tired as all the running and screaming got to them. Dream could hear their clothes shift as they leaned on each other most likely. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed and stepped through the portal, the sounds it made sounding a whole lot different from last time. He smiled and let the cold of the portal take him away. It wasn't long before he reappeared before his lands. He smiled underneath his mask as he stepped away from the portal, waiting for the dull thuds from his accompanying friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, that will never not be horrible." George complained, the air whipping around as he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you not feel uncomfortable after going through portals?" Sapnap asked, bumping his shoulder against Dream's lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to it eventually." Dream responded triumphantly. </p><p> </p><p>Bad snorted and slapped his arm, "Sure, whatever, Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Technoblade!" Ant suddenly said. </p><p> </p><p>Dream turned, expecting a big hug from his friend. He got it and he leaned into his touch. He could feel the amused stares of the Dream Team as they stepped back and watched. </p><p> </p><p>"How was it?" Technoblade whispered, "Are you hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"I won." Dream whispered back. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled, his chest rumbling with his deep laughter. He tapped his head once and Dream chuckled alongside. Then, Technoblade separated from his hug and tapped his arms three times. Dream rolled his eyes and spread his arms out and set his feet apart. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-" </p><p> </p><p>George cut himself off when Technoblade started patting him down. Dream chuckled as Technoblade felt around his arms and torso, checking the obvious areas for any lasting wounds that he received from the Manhunt. He heard clothing rustle and Technoblade had crouched and patted his legs, checking for anything that was out of place. </p><p> </p><p>He heard him stand again before he felt the cold air pierce his skin when Technoblade rolled his sleeves up. Dream shook his head as he felt his hands run through the bruises that were inevitably there.</p><p> </p><p>"Where were these from?" Technoblade asked, gingerly rubbing at them as he inspected it. </p><p> </p><p>"George thought it'd be funny to tie me up this Manhunt." Dream responded cheekily. "Of course, they should've expected the only way to keep me down is to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade snorted and moved on, tapping his mask thrice for permission. Dream sighed and pushed it up slightly, baring his teeth and opening his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you checking his mouth?" George's voice floated over with incredulity. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even body checking him in the first place?" Bad asked, his tone exuding the same amount of confusion and amusement as George. </p><p> </p><p>"You never know with Dream." Technoblade declared as he closed Dream's mouth and moved to inspect his neck. "Last time, he lost four of his teeth and didn't tell Phil or me for a week. A week."</p><p> </p><p>"How could I have known." Dream sighed, hoping Technoblade let that go by now. </p><p> </p><p>"You should've spoken to us?" </p><p> </p><p>"My jaw hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Technoblade huffed and patted his head. "No concussion?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't be conscious enough for this conversation if I did have one." Dream retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Just checking." Dream could feel his smirk from miles away. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and let his hands fall to his side, "I'm fine! I won, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, beat us with barely a scratch." George huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"He got away from us like… a lot!" Dream could picture Ant waving his hands around. </p><p> </p><p>"We barely got a scratch on him!" Sapnap exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but we still need to place some cream on those bruises." Technoblade pointed out. He paused and Dream felt him pull the hem of his hoodie up, "Are you sure you're not hiding any injuries?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p> </p><p>"If he does, I'll know." Another familiar voice piped in and even the even more familiar beat of wings followed it. Dream grinned as he ran up to where Phil landed. "I brought a first aid kit."</p><p> </p><p>"You two are ridiculous." George sighed. "If you need to check on someone it's us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we just got our butts kicked." Sapnap whined. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah we know but you aren't babies." Dream cackled, teasing his friends. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh whatever, Dream." George snorted. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll see you later then!" Bad exclaimed. The protests from George and Sapnap indicated that he was dragging the duo away. Dream chuckled fondly, Bad always knew how to read the room. "Bye, Phil! Nice to see you around!"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye, Bad." Phil chuckled, waving his hand. "It was nice to see you four!"</p><p> </p><p>When Dream heard the thud of their footsteps fade away, he was brought back to reality as Technoblade grabbed his arms gently and Phil checked around him. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, I'm fine. Really!" Dream chuckled, waving his hands around. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh, we'll be the judge of that." Technoblade mused. "See, Phil. He's got some bruises around here but mostly around his wrists." </p><p> </p><p>"Hm, once we get back to the cottage we'll have to check your legs as well, Dream." Phil noted, taking his arms and inspecting them. "Who knows how bruised your knees and shin are with all the parkour you do."</p><p> </p><p>"Really now?" Dream chuckled. He felt Phil tug at his gloves experimentally and he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Phil tugged then away and inspected his hands. He ran his fingers along the many small cuts that littered his hands, both old and new, "We'll have to fix this up."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to." Dream hoped his voice didn't crack. "I- I'm fine, really."</p><p> </p><p>"Your hands are cut and bruised." Phil covered it with his own, the warmth of his hands making Dream preen. "We can't have you abusing your hands like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows how much worse your legs are." Technoblade shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't feel any pain."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to." Phil rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Technoblade tapped his other hand twice gently as he hummed. "We can see that you're hurt… let us help you."</p><p> </p><p>"... Alright." Dream conceded, smiling faintly. </p><p> </p><p>"When we get to the cottage we're looking at your face fully." Technoblade added stubbornly. "Who knows what it looks like after you kept rubbing it with your bloodied hands."</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed and pulled Technoblade into a hug, "Right!"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade tapped him once and tightened their hug, "Let's go back home, nerd."</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled and took both their hands into his own as he led them back to their home. Dream animatedly spoke about the Manhunt, waving his hands around in excitement and exhilaration. Technoblade tapped alongside his conversations, inserting a few quips here and there. Phil would even laugh at some of them. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they reached the cottage, Dream recognizing the smell and the sound of the wind hitting a large solid object in the middle of the clearing. He grinned and squeezed Phil's hand as they walked in. </p><p> </p><p>Before Dream could say or do anything else, Technoblade had pushed him against the couch and brought his leg up. Dream let out a shout of surprise before he delved into laughter as Technoblade took off his boots. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, let's see how bruised you really are." Technoblade huffed, rolling his pants leg up. </p><p> </p><p>"Easy now Techno, he's a patient." Phil teased, his footsteps leading off into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Techno." Dream let his head fall back as he dramatically swept his arm over his head, "I'm an invalid patient! Be careful!"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade snorted and snatched his mask off his face, the clasps already slipping from his head from the way he wore it when they had walked to the cottage. He set it down and brought Dream's face into his hands. Dream leaned into the touch and smiled in contentment. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm, your face doesn't seem broken." Technoblade murmured, running his thumb over the crook of Dream's nose. "Your nose isn't broken either."</p><p> </p><p>"I crafted my mask to have a soft inner covering." Dream scoffed, "I don't break my nose."</p><p> </p><p>"I would've believed you had you not broken your nose and four of your teeth last time." Technoblade reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>Dream groaned and slumped against the couch, "I wasn't wearing a mask that time!"</p><p> </p><p>"A likely story."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't even blame me for not knowing!" Dream continued, pouting, "I thought the blood was from my broken nose and that my jaw was feeling numb due to the hit!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Dream." Technoblade tapped his arm twice as his tone shifted to sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>"You're the worst!" </p><p> </p><p>"Did you inspect his legs, Techno?" Phil asked, his footsteps echoing in the living room once more. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just a few scraps here and there." Technoblade answered, his hands moving to set his other leg up and roll the pants leg up. "His knees are a bit bruised and cut up but that's expected."</p><p> </p><p>"I did parkour through the Nether." Dream added unhelpfully. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you still alive, like actually." Technoblade deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>"Pure skill." Dream sent finger guns as he clicked his tongue, "Get good."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get good by-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Techno!" Phil laughed, settling down beside Dream. </p><p> </p><p>"What? He was asking for it." Technoblade snorted. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you just about to hit a blind person!?" Dream gasped, bringing his hands to his mouth to hide his wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>"You can dodge it well enough, nerd." Technoblade flicked his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Dream pouted and brought his hands up to rub at his forehead, "Phil, look! Techno is bullying me."</p><p> </p><p>"I am only speaking the truth, aren't I, Phil?" Technoblade cut in. </p><p> </p><p>Phil laughed as the two argued just like siblings. He would trade everything in the world to keep the two safe, even if they weren't truly his by blood. They were his by spirit and everything else. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you two… calm down, I have to patch Dream up before you two can go and roll around in the mud for a spar."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fluff! Am I forgiven now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Anything for you, son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil knew the moment he had met Dream for the first time, had set his eyes on the skitty and nervous young blonde, he would protect him with all of his life. He took him in with wide and accepting arms, the same way he had taken Technoblade. He had vowed to protect the younger man with his life. Phil closed his eyes and breathed in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil knew the moment he had met Dream for the first time, had set his eyes on the skitty and nervous young blonde, he would protect him with all of his life. He took him in with wide and accepting arms, the same way he had taken Technoblade. He had vowed to protect the younger man with his life. Phil closed his eyes and breathed in.</p><p> </p><p>He opened them and knocked on the cottage door. It was his routine visit every two weeks. He smiled when the door opened and he was met with Dream. He ruffled his hair and greeted him, "Hello, Dream"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Phil! Techno is in the kitchen, he said he was making some potato wedges." Dream beamed up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"That's great." Phil chuckled. He walked in and closed the door himself, placing a hand on Dream's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He was glad the younger man was finally letting his face be seen when around the two of them. Phil had been worried he might have ruined it for the younger one when he was introduced. He understood how hard it was to trust people. Yet, he was comfortable with them and Phil felt his chest tighten at that thought.</p><p> </p><p>What he never understood was why he didn't show his wings that often. Phil had already told Dream he was a bat hybrid as well, them having the same ears and such. He even let Dream touch his wings, a chance he only let his sons do. He had seen how Dream had lit up, smiling widely as he felt around. </p><p> </p><p>Phil didn't want to bring it up to the young man unless he wanted to talk about it. It was hard to gain Dream's trust, he wasn't going to break it. </p><p> </p><p>He sat on the couch and let his wings unfurl. Dream sat beside him and curled up against his side. Phil chuckled and held him close, allowing his right wing to rest over him. Dream smiled and snuggled closer, enjoying the body heat. </p><p> </p><p>Phil hummed slightly, carding a hand through Dream's hair. It was a familiar tune to the older man, having sung the song itself as a lullaby to his children. He smiled when Dream tried to hum along. The little moment was interrupted when Technoblade came crashing into the living room with a wide grin. </p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled and gestured for his oldest son to come closer. Technoblade chuckled and brought the two plates filled with potato wedges over. He sat on the other side of Phil, his other wing wrapping snugly around him and on his lap. Technoblade snuggled close and placed the plates on Phil's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I your table now?" Philza raised an amused eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"You're our blanket as well." Dream pointed out with a mischievous giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Phil tugged and ruffled the two men's hair in spite of their protests, "Then that means you two are my little brats."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not little." Technoblade rolled his eyes, popping a wedge into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before he tapped on the rim of the plate. </p><p> </p><p>This garnered the attention of Dream who reached out as well and grabbed a piece. Phil brightened up considerably when Dream grinned as he chewed on the food. Phil, himself, took a piece and melted at his son's cooking. He was taught by the best after all. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Phil, what do you want to do for your visit today?" Technoblade asked, leaning against his side. </p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering if maybe I could fly you two around a bit." Phil chuckled. "The skies are bright and it's a lovely day."</p><p> </p><p>"You would?" Dream perked up, his eyes vacant and unseeing but his smile was lighting up the room anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled gently and ruffled his hair again before he tapped Dream's cheek twice. Dream bounced in his seat and gripped Phil's arm a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, once you two finish your snacks and I stop being a table and blanket, maybe I'll consider it." Phil teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh sure!" Dream grabbed a handful of wedges and shoved it to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Not one to be one upped, Technoblade grabbed his own handful, which was significantly more than Dream's, and shoved it into his mouth. The two chewed obnoxiously as Phil laughed, covering his face with his hand. He couldn't believe how big dorks the two were when they were around each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I win." Technoblade swallowed, wiping his mouth with the end of his sleeve as he grabbed the two empty plates. </p><p> </p><p>"No fair." Dream grumbled, his mouth still full.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, ah." Phil tapped his head once, "No talons while chewing."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Dream responded after swallowing. "Is there anything on my face?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil hummed and took out a hanky, wiping the edges of Dream's face. He smiled when Dream grinned up at him, looking slightly to the side. He patted his hair and stretched his wings. At least, up until they could reach. He paused and realized that there was running water and Technoblade was washing the dishes. </p><p> </p><p>He turned to Dream and tapped him three times. Dream perked up and tilted his head, his lips tugging down in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, Phil?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to know something." Phil cleared his throat as he adjusted his hat on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, what about?" A small smile was found on Dream's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Phil placed a hand on Dream's shoulder, "Don't you want to fly on your own?" </p><p> </p><p>Dream stiffened under his grasp and his smile slipped from his face. Phil tensed as well and opened his mouth to assure him.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to say anything too much, really." Phil added hurriedly. "Just, I want to know why."</p><p> </p><p>"My wings are…" Dream paused. He fidgeted in place, his fingers tracing the thread patterns of the couch, "I- they're damaged. I can't fly, Phil."</p><p> </p><p>Phil clenched his hands. That was not right. That didn't sound right at all. A bat was known for its flight. That's what their wings were for. Phil couldn't imagine having his wings but being unable to fly. It was like he was carrying a burden, a reminder. </p><p> </p><p>When Dream shifted in his spot, biting his lip and constantly blinked, Phil pushed his concerns aside. He shelved them for later and took Dream's hands in his. He squeezed them a bit before tapping again three times.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Dream croaked out.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried any other way to fix it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Dream fucked his head down. "It can't… potions don't work on me." </p><p> </p><p>"I see." Phil didn't want to pry any more. He squeezed Dream's hands again reassuringly. "Perhaps we won't need potions."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Dream brought his head up, "But, I need it to heal right?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, I can examine your wings and see if it really does need potions or not." Phil suggested, a small smile gracing his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd say go for it." Technoblade said. </p><p> </p><p>Phil jumped in place but Dream didn't move, as if he knew Technoblade was there. Phil shook his head. He must've been so engrossed with Dream that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Dream looked towards the area where Technoblade generally was. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Phil's really good at assessing injuries." Technoblade walked closer and leaned against the couch, "I mean, he has Tommy and I as his sons."</p><p> </p><p>Dream snorted before he fell silent. Technoblade and Phil looked at him for a long moment, hoping they haven't overstepped any boundaries. </p><p> </p><p>"I, yeah, that's fine." Dream smiled hesitantly. Phil smiled and tapped his hand twice. Dream breathed in and pulled his hoodie above his head. Dream sat there with his hoodie in his hands and a black sleeveless turtleneck. </p><p> </p><p>Phil watched as his wings twitched a bit accompanied by a slight wince. Technoblade and Phil frowned at that. His wings unfurled and he showed it to them. Phil gasped as he noticed criss-crossing scars along the underside of the wings. He carefully reached out, and touched them gently. Dream winced and Phil retracted his hands immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"I- don't wanna talk about it." Dream muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to." Phil soothed. "I'll just look at it." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Dream fiddled with his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you let me… touch them?" Phil asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you can." Dream nodded. His wings moved and they opened fully. </p><p> </p><p>Phil tapped his hands twice and moved to the back. Technoblade replaced his place and held onto Dream's hands, squeezing them reassuringly. Dream smiled at the pink haired Piglin as Phil inspected his back. The turtleneck had a large hole to show where the wings connected with his back. Phil leant in close and inspected the many scars between his skin and his wings. Phil's jaw clenched but calmed himself. He patted Dream's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your tissue scarring." Phil stated slowly, "You can't really move the wings without pain, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it hurts a bit." Dream nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we'll be able help you with physical therapy." Phil nodded. "Your muscles are weak because of the injury but you can get some strength back by following through some exercises." </p><p> </p><p>Dream perked up at that, "I can… fly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Phil smiled. "You can, if you get enough therapy." </p><p> </p><p>Dream beamed up at him and Phil felt a pang in his chest. That was the moment Phil steeled himself and made up his mind. He was going to find something to heal the kid properly. Even if it made him go to different worlds to do it. </p><p> </p><p>Which is why Phil found himself at the edge of a snowy cliff, a scarf pulled over his face and his hat pushed over his head. His wings were tucked within his large coat as he clung to the wall. The winds were pushing against him and his grip on the wall slipped. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a shout as his footing slipped and he fell. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell. He waited for the sickening crunch of his bones, the hard pain of the floor and the darkness as he died. When it all happened, Phil screamed in pain. His first respawn. </p><p> </p><p>The void was cold, colder than the snowy mountain tops. It was a hot kind of cold, the cold that burned you. The cold that consumed your every thought and tore you apart. The cold that made him feel alone. He grasped out at nothing before he plunged. He plunged before he shot up, screaming and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't notice anything, only felt the rattling of his bones and the pain in his chest. His hands shook as he reached out for nothing and he blinked away the tears. He startled when he felt someone hug him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Phil?" Technoblade whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Tech-no?" Phil shook in his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt. He had only died once but it didn't hurt as much as this did. Every bit of his body shook and he could feel the pain reach the tips of his fingers. Phil took a shaky breath before returning the hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Why- what happened?" Technoblade paused, "I thought you were out adventuring? Not… I didn't expect you to--"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I fell." Phil muttered. "I slipped."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Phil." Technoblade pulled back and Phil noticed how his eyes widened. "Phil, you- have you been sleeping?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not much." Phil shrugged. "Was focused on something else." </p><p> </p><p>"Which is?" Technoblade prodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Finding a way to help Dream and his wings-"</p><p> </p><p>Phil stopped when he realized Dream was at the door, standing silently. His hand was at the frame and he was frowning. Technoblade backed up a bit, letting the two have some space. </p><p> </p><p>"Phil…" Dream whispered. "You don't have to." </p><p> </p><p>"But I want to, Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"To the point you're ready to die?" Dream's voice cracked as he walked inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you, son." </p><p> </p><p>When everything went silent, Phil stiffened. He must've made a mistake, overstepped a boundary. He opened his mouth to retract the statement when Dream ran and threw himself at Phil. The older man let out an 'oof' as he caught Dream and wrapped his arms around him in a firm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"We're already doing physical therapy." Dream muttered into his shoulder, "That's enough for me… dad."</p><p> </p><p>Phil breathed in, his eyes watering. It's been a while since he's been called 'dad' with so much sincerity. He tightened the hug and buried his face into Dream's locks of hair. From the side, Technoblade chuckled. He smiled fondly at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"You're both dorks." He muttered, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mere, Tech." Phil smiled at him, opening one arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, guess I'm a dork as well." Technoblade chuckled but joined the hug anyways. </p><p> </p><p>With both his adopted sons in his arms, Phil started to hum his song. The two boys snuggled closer and Phil stretched his wings, letting it encase them in his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you, my sons."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does this count as fluff? It counts as fluff. This doesn't hit as hard as what I'm planning for the angst. The angst hits harder. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. How Can I Trust You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drista cared about her brother. She looked up to him and cared for him more than she did to herself. She loved him with all her heart. She only ever wanted what was good for him. She knew he wasn't as fragile but sometimes her feelings get the better of her. She fears for him when he goes on adventures on his own. She worries too much whenever he plans a stupid manhunt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drista cared about her brother. She looked up to him and cared for him more than she did to herself. She loved him with all her heart. She only ever wanted what was good for him. She knew he wasn't as fragile but sometimes her feelings get the better of her. She fears for him when he goes on adventures on his own. She worries too much whenever he plans a stupid manhunt. She was glad he created an entire world for both of them to reside in and for her to stay safe and roam around. </p><p> </p><p>But lately he hasn't been visiting as much. </p><p> </p><p>She can't really blame him. He mentioned some kind of war going on. Something about two factions fighting for a land. This time, he wasn't that involved with the fight, not like last time. She was glad he wasn't. It meant she didn't have to worry too much. It meant he'd be safe.</p><p> </p><p>But then why wasn't he visiting her?</p><p> </p><p>The worry overtook her and she decided to visit herself. She grabbed her mask and threw her hood over her head. She was partially glad that Dream managed to find an enchantment for the mask to allow her to see things a little clearly, not as foggy and distorted. She tugged at her hoodie strings, making sure her hair was hiding her ears. While she wasn't as blind as Dream, her eyesight was still pretty bad. </p><p> </p><p>Made it easier to protect her brother. </p><p> </p><p>She huffed and found the Portal after much running navigation. She ran in, feeling the familiar wave of nausea hit her. She still didn't know how Dream managed to get through this without feeling sick. Maybe it was because he couldn't see the swirling and distortion of the world. Drista shook her head when she appeared in the main portal of her brother's world. She immediately darted to the woods, hiding in the trees. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know who to trust in this world. Not even George and Sapnap. The two never knew about Dream's condition. She shook her head and used the trees to navigate the world. Her ears twitched a bit, listening to the world around her. While her sight was better than Dream's, she still couldn't get the hang of echolocation as much as Dream does. She frowned and steadied herself. She took a deep breath and listened, closing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She was surrounded by trees, the calm wind brushing against her clothes. She heard the slow sway of the leaves as the wind blew against them, the rustling as leaves fell from their roots. She breathed in again and listened more. There was faint talking but this was further into the forest. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to where she heard the voices. One sounded like Dream's. </p><p> </p><p>She breathed and ran off, using the trees to vault over and faster towards where she heard her brother's voice. She stopped when the trees thinned and opened to a clearing. She looked down and noticed a pink haired man with a boar skull mask was crouching over her brother. Her skin prickled when she noticed Dream was clutching his stomach and his mask was off, blood trickling down his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Drista screeched, pushing herself off the tree and rushing to pull the pink haired man away. </p><p> </p><p>The man stumbled back, probably from shock at her sudden appearance. She gripped Dream close to her, ignoring her brother's soft voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Drista-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, save your breath." Drista tightened her grip on his hand. She looked up and growled at the unknown attacker, "Get away from us."</p><p> </p><p>"You-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get away!" Drista screamed, scooting away and bringing Dream with her. "You- you hurt him! Get away from us!"</p><p> </p><p>When he still didn't move, she clutched Dream close and screamed.  </p><p> </p><p>"You hurt him! It's your fault! Get away!"</p><p> </p><p>The man opened his mouth before he closed it, his hand dropping down. Drista glared at him, not caring that he couldn't see it due to her mask. The man looked between her and her brother before he turned around and ran. </p><p> </p><p>Drista let out a shaky breath, turning back to her brother. He had an arrow stuck in his stomach and she almost lurched forward and fainted from the amount of blood. She shook her head and shakily reached out. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, it's going to be fine." She whispered. "Everything is going… you're gonna be fine, Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Drista." He whispered reaching up to cup her face, his eyes looking blank as usual. </p><p> </p><p>"No, no it's fine." Drista whispered. She reached into the very code of the game. She knew her brother didn't like it when she did this but she didn't care. She pulled a few strings, her fingers burning with pain and the arrow sizzled away from sight. </p><p> </p><p>She breathed in and tugged at his hoodie. She knew he had a bunch of extras anyways. She ripped the sleeve off and used it to put pressure on his wound. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be fine. You'll be fine." She whispered, knowing she had to find a different way to heal him without using healing potions and golden apples. </p><p> </p><p>"Drista, Drista, listen." Dream coughed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no-" she shook her head, tearing up. She couldn't breathe and she grabbed her mask, throwing it away so she could cry and breathe. "We can, I can-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, Drista." Dream whispered, pushing himself up. "It's, it's a small wound."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not. You looked like-"</p><p> </p><p>"I was sparring with Techno." Dream sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Who?" Drista sniffed, looking up. </p><p> </p><p>Dream gathered her into a hug, "The man you screamed at. We were sparring and-"</p><p> </p><p>"He saw your face!" Drista pushed away gently, careful not to aggravate his wound. "He knows-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's known for a while, Drista." Dream soothed her. "He- he's the only one other than his dad who knows."</p><p> </p><p>"But why? He hurt you!?" Drista shouted, furiously wiping at her tears. "How can I trust him?" </p><p> </p><p>"You can." Dream insisted. "He- he wasn't even the one who caused the wound! Drista let me explain."</p><p> </p><p>"No! You got hurt! You never visited anymore! I thought you were fine! You- you looked like you were at the brink of respawning! That hurts!" Drista shouted, her voice laced with concern, worry and anger. Anger that her brother was defending the very same person who caused him pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Drista!" He screamed, grabbing her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>She stiffened. He never shouted at her. He never raised his voice to her. She sniffed and looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me." He begged. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." She muttered but she knew he heard her the same.</p><p> </p><p>"We were sparring. It was so I could get better with a silent opponent. I was occupied with the fight that I didn't hear the skeleton shooting an arrow." Dream explained in a softer and lower voice. "He killed the skeleton and had come over to help me."</p><p> </p><p>"He did?" Drista asked, still unsure. </p><p> </p><p>"He did." Dream tightened his hold on her arms. "You- all he ever did was protect me, Drista."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"Come here." Dream brought her close. "I'll show you. He cares, Drista."</p><p> </p><p>"Not like… it wasn't like before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Drista." He whispered. "His adopted father is a bat hybrid as well. He himself is a Piglin hybrid."</p><p> </p><p>Drista swallowed, hugging her brother close, "I just want you to be safe."</p><p> </p><p>"I am."</p><p> </p><p>Drista bit her lip, waiting in the trees. She had her mask back on and she was crouched low, watching her brother. He had instructed her to watch. To watch how he interacted with the other man. </p><p> </p><p>She stayed and watched, careful to observe the other man, Technoblade was his name. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know if she could trust him yet. Memories of hurt and betrayal and screaming still plaguing her mind. She didn't want another repeat of that. Dream had sacrificed everything for her. He had bled for her. He had ensured for her. This time, she didn't want him to do that again. No more pain, no more struggling. </p><p> </p><p>"Techno?" Her brother called out. </p><p> </p><p>She frowned. It wasn't like Technoblade would hear him and find him. She gaped in shock when the leaves at the other end of the clearing moved. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade didn't want to face him. Not again. Not after he realized what the little girl with the mask had said was true. Not when it was really his fault that Dream got hurt. He didn't want to go to him and yet he did. Old habits die hard. </p><p> </p><p>He stood at the opposite end of the clearing, his movement loud yet shaky. He didn't want to do this. He felt bad. He had hurt his friend. He was the cause that the front of Dream's hoodie was red. He was the cause that his hoodie sleeve was ripped off to cover his wound. </p><p> </p><p>There was never a time Technoblade felt this powerless and weak. </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing his hesitance, Dream took a step forward, "Techno?"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade swallowed, moving forward. Dream's hands reached up. With shaky hands, Technoblade unclasped his boar mask and held it in his hands. Dream reached out and laid his hands on his face. He leaned into the hand and hummed. </p><p> </p><p>"Techno?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here." Technoblade whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Dream ran his hands over his face, tracing every nook and crevice. It felt warm, like he was at home. He leaned into the touch, humming when his hands went up to his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault." Dream stated.</p><p> </p><p>"But it is." Technoblade shot back. "I- I was too slow."</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't slow, Techno." Dream whispered. "Had you been slow, that skeleton would've gotten another shot to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry." Technoblade breathed out, moving forward and resting his head against Dream's. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be sorry." Dream muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I am." Technoblade breathed in. "I am- I should've been better. Stronger. Faster."</p><p> </p><p>"You're enough, Techno." Dream whispered, threading his hands through Technoblade's soft hair. "You've always been enough."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Technoblade breathed out, pulling the other to a hug. The two enjoyed each other's warmth, breathing each other's scent. Glad that they were there, glad that they were complete. </p><p> </p><p>"Drista." Dream called out. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stiffened. He looked up and saw the very same masked girl had dropped down. This time, her hood was down and he noticed her ears were flat against her head. They were exactly like Dream's.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my sister." Dream introduced, not leaving the hug. "She… she didn't know the full context and went into protective mode."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- yeah- I- sorry." The younger girl muttered, kicking at the ground. "I didn't… yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." Technoblade rumbled, tightening his hug with Dream. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just- I didn't really think anyone could be with Dream." She sniffed. "We… it's hard for us to trust people and the last time we did it didn't end up any good-"</p><p> </p><p>"Drista." Dream warned, his grip on Technoblade loosening. </p><p> </p><p>"-and like, I just saw blood and Dream was hurt and I didn't want a repeat of before. I didn't know who you were and you looked like you were hurting him and-" she took a deep breath, "and I didn't want him to get hurt again."</p><p> </p><p>"Drista-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I know how it feels." Technoblade muttered. "He does get very reckless."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- hey!" Dream huffed, hitting Technoblade on the shoulder lightly. "I'm not that fragile."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Technoblade hummed. "Doesn't stop me from worrying."</p><p> </p><p>Drista watched the two interact and felt tears burning her eyes. She sniffed and launched herself at Dream, ignoring how Technoblade has backed up. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you found someone." Drista sobbed, hiding her masked face in his hoodie. "I'm so glad."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Dream whispered, patting her hair. He looked up at Technoblade. "I am so glad to have someone like him."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade felt his chest tighten and he smiled. He reached out and patted the younger girl's shoulder, still not comfortable with hugging a stranger. The three of them stood around the clearing for a while, exchanging words with each other before Dream convinced his sister to leave for their world again. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll visit this time. I promise." Dream muttered, giving her one last hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't scare me like that again." Drista scowled, hitting his shoulder. She was already done worrying and crying. "You might even bring him along, don't really care. As long as you're happy."</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at her before he slipped his mask back on, intent on escorting her back to the portal, "Right."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this angst or is it hurt/comfort?? I have no idea. Merry Christmas~</p><p>(◕ᴗ◕✿)</p><p>ALSO ALSO SOMEONE MADE</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/RayJayOO/status/1342023069934579712?s=19">COVERSSS!!! &lt;3</a>
</p><p>CHECK RAY OUT!!! THEY ALSO MADE A DRISTA-CENTRIC VERSION CHECK IT OUTTT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade swore that the weirdest thing about Dream was how the hybrid could screech like there's no tomorrow. He swore that was the weirdest thing. That was until the hybrid walked in with a carcass in his hands. It was a chicken.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you have there, Dream?" Technoblade asked, a bit weirded out by the bloody thing in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh…" Dream cleared his throat. "Food?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade swore that the weirdest thing about Dream was how the hybrid could screech like there's no tomorrow. He swore that was the weirdest thing. That was until the hybrid walked in with a carcass in his hands. It was a chicken.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you have there, Dream?" Technoblade asked, a bit weirded out by the bloody thing in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh…" Dream cleared his throat. "Food?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… uncooked food." Technoblade agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"Very uncooked food yeah." Dream chuckled nervously. "I'm gonna… go to the kitchen now." </p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Technoblade narrowed his eyes suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, y'know…" Dream waved his hands. "Stuff." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't trust you in the kitchen." Technoblade hummed. He stood up and passed by a frantic Dream, "So--"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked back and noticed Dream's hands were empty. He blinked slowly and looked up just in time to see him swallow whatever was in his mouth. He paused, staring at Dream for a long minute. The bat hybrid shuffled on his feet under his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream. What the fuck." Technoblade deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, I did not just see you swallow a whole carcass. A whole uncooked chicken."</p><p> </p><p>"It was a baby chicken." </p><p> </p><p>"DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Technoblade screeched, horrified. </p><p> </p><p>"Right…"</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck was that, Dream." </p><p> </p><p>"Cravings?" </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. His ears flicked in annoyance as he counted to three internally. He let out a breath and walked to Dream, placing two heavy hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time this happens, please warn me."</p><p> </p><p>"Haha, right." Dream chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not witness another weird form of horror movie." Technoblade continued. "In front of me, in my own house."</p><p> </p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you eat whatever." Technoblade continued, Dream perked up and grinned. "But please warn me. I did not…" he let out a laugh, "I did not expect that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, alright." Dream nodded enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade smiled fondly and patted his head, moving to sit on the couch, "By the way, your hoodie is stained with blood and so are your hands."</p><p> </p><p>Dream yelped and Technoblade heard rushing footsteps. He chuckled and sat back down. After that talk, Technoblade swore that would be the last time he'd see weird stuff from Dream. He was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>He was dead wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He had arrived back home from hunting to see Dream crouched by the front of his house. Technoblade took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He counted to ten before he made his presence known. </p><p> </p><p>Biggest mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Dream turned around with something hanging from his mouth. Technoblade's eyes twitched. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that, Dream." Technoblade casually asked, hoping his tiredness did not sleep through. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Dream chewed and Technoblade could hear the crunching of whatever animal Dream had devoured.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see a literal leg hanging off of- is that a spider leg?" Technoblade asked incredulously, realizing why the thing hanging out was familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Dream grabbed the leg and pulled as he continued to chew. He held the leg in his hand for a moment before popping it into his mouth. Technoblade cringed as he heard the crunching sounds. That was a whole ass spider.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I ate outside so you wouldn't see." Dream shrugged. "I didn't expect you to come from the woods."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no," Technoblade sighed, "it's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah just..." Technoblade gestured around as he tried to figure something out. Dream tilted his head innocently, blank eyes staring at nowhere. Technoblade face palmed. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how Dream could look downright adorable and innocent after devouring an entire spider. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe try eating on top of a tree or something." Technoblade ended up advising. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" Dream quipped. He stood up and skipped towards him. At least his clothes were much cleaner now, "Do you have anything planned today?"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade had wanted to cook a whole chicken for dinner but he lost his appetite. Instead he tapped Dream's arm once, "Nah, want to just lounge around?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" Dream quipped. </p><p> </p><p>The two walked into the house and Technoblade plopped down on the couch, leaving his game on the ground next to it. Dream sat beside him and they leaned against each other in relative silence. </p><p> </p><p>That was broken when Dream's stomach grumbled. Technoblade blinked and looked at his friend who had laid down on his lap. He began whining. </p><p> </p><p>"What-"</p><p> </p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose when Dream mewled and pushed his head against Technoblade's side. He sighed and patted his friend's head.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want now." Technoblade resigned himself to his fate. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm craving food." Dream stretched over his lap, acting like some overgrown cat. Technoblade ignored the fact that Dream had just eaten a whole spider just a few moments before. "I want something sweet."</p><p> </p><p>"What, like apples?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what?" Technoblade chuckled when Dream pushed further into his lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Berries?" </p><p> </p><p>"Those are hard to find in these areas." Technoblade sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"But you'll find some for me?" Dream pouted, clutching his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stopped, resting a hand on Dream's head. He definitely would, "Yeah, give me a day."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Techno!" Dream giggled, laying on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll need to get up if I will have to go find berries." Technoblade raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, I like it here." Dream muttered back, sticking out his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, of course." Technoblade shook his head, ruffling his hair. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Technoblade had moved under the cloak of darkness. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his hair and darted through the forest. He stopped and crouched down, gathering a few berries onto his arms. He uprooted the bush and kept it in his arms. He ran back to his home quickly, replanting the bush behind his yard. He took a few extra berries and planted a few of them as well. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Dream awoke to the sweet smell of berries. His nose twitched and he grinned. He bounded down the stairs excitedly, not having the time to put on his hoodie. Technoblade greeted him by tapping his foot against the ground twice. He skipped towards Technoblade and rested his chin on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Are those-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, berries, as his majesty orders." Technoblade teased, tapping on a bowl in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Dream gasped and reached out, popping a berry into his mouth. He melted at the taste and threw his arms around Technoblade, "Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled, "Enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>He leaned back and watched as Dream took the berries and walked to the couch. He smiled and shook his head fondly. He swore Dream was like some kind of pet that he could fight. He smirked and looked out to his new berry garden. He'd do anything for his friend. Even if it became a new fixation for him. </p><p> </p><p>He swore that should've been the last of it. That was until he was faced with a bee farm that made him slightly envious. It was huge and pretty. He crossed his arms and watched as Dream, who was wearing his mask, conversed with Tubbo. He knew the kid liked bees, it was almost like Technoblade's fixation on potatoes. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed as he walked closer and got the tail end of their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"-nectar, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Technoblade didn't like the sound of that. That meant more sweets for Dream. Which meant more questionable cravings. He groaned internally and levelled Tubbo with a stare. His mask hid his glare when he saw the kid hand three bottles of bright yellow honey to Dream. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what's that?" Technoblade cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Tubbo made these special concoctions of nectar from flowers mixed with honey." Dream perked up, turning to explain to Technoblade. "They're delicious!" </p><p> </p><p>"How long have you been making these, kid?" Technoblade leaned down to ask, giving Dream a few looks.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked confused but answered with a smile anyways, "Oh! Ever since I was here. Though, he stopped visiting during the L'manberg Revolution but after that he came back."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" Technoblade eyes Dream's giddy body language. "Uh, take care, kid. I'll keep an eye on Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh… okay?" Tubbo raised an eyebrow as the two left his bee farm. It was a more hidden and secret one than his last one and he was glad Dream promised to keep it safe as long as he got the nectar. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade followed Dream as he threw himself on the couch, cradling the bottles to his chest. He took the mask off and grinned at Technoblade. He merely raised an eyebrow in return when Dream downed one whole bottle. </p><p> </p><p>The moment Dream's grip loosened and he adopted a more woozy smile, Technoblade knew. He sighed, grabbing the remaining two bottles from Dream's slackened grip. He moved and stored them in the kitchen, reminding himself to place a label on them later. He returned to the living room to find Dream gone. </p><p> </p><p>The mask was still on the floor so Technoblade had a feeling the other hybrid was still in the house. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. His ears flicked and he turned around in time to catch a giggling Dream. He chuckled and held him, keeping the hybrid's kicking legs off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Put me down!" He slurred, his head tilted to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope." Technoblade deadpanned, moving and dumping Dream on the couch. "I'm not dealing with a drunk Dream."</p><p> </p><p>"But you love me!" Dream threw his arms around Technoblade's neck and shoved his face into the crook of his neck. "You wove me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Questionable." Technoblade muttered, patting his back. </p><p> </p><p>"You wove me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, sure." Technoblade unconsciously wondered if Phil would get drunk with the same concoction as well and grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Woooovvvveeeeeeee!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Dream." Technoblade nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Leep."</p><p> </p><p>"You want to sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, chaos!" Dream jumped away and cackled. He ran off, bumping into a wall. Technoblade covered his snort as Dream crumpled to the ground. "Ow."</p><p> </p><p>"Come here." Technoblade moved, hooking his hands under Dream's arms. "Sleepy time."</p><p> </p><p>"But chaos!" </p><p> </p><p>"We can do chaos later."</p><p> </p><p>"Eeeeehhhh." Dream drawled out, his head lolling to the side. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on." Technoblade hummed a tune as he carried Dream to the bedroom. Dream muttered unintelligible nonsense as he shoved his face into Technoblade's neck. </p><p> </p><p>Dream constantly shifted in Technoblade's arms but the other hybrid didn't seem fazed by it. They reached the bedroom and Technoblade set him down on the bed, shifting so he could cover Dream with the blanket. Dream whimpered, turning over and bundling under the blankets. Technoblade chuckled and ruffled his hair, moving to leave the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>When he closed the door behind his back, he grinned to himself, "Now, I wonder if that would affect Phil the same way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drunk Dream? Drunk Blind Dream? More likely than  you think! </p><p>Have some wholesome fluff with a bit of crack ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "You're what- Dream?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream didn't know when he started to normalize blind jokes, or not even jokes but just deadpanning he was blind and nitpicking at it. Maybe it was somewhere between meeting Technoblade and meeting Phil. Either way, he had normalized them. That was a bad habit. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: </p><p>This is multi-chapter, no chronological order. This is composed of multiple instances in different time frames.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream didn't know when he started to normalize blind jokes, or not even jokes but just deadpanning he was blind and nitpicking at it. Maybe it was somewhere between meeting Technoblade and meeting Phil. Either way, he had normalized them. That was a bad habit. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dream was lounging around Logstedshire as Tommy was busy screwing around. It was nearing the end of the two weeks of loneliness for Tommy before he would allow the rest of L'manberg to come without consequences. He wasn't that cruel to the teen, he just wanted to make him learn his lesson and realize betraying Technoblade was not the right thing to do. Dream was protective of the people he cared about. </p><p> </p><p>Dream leaned back and crossed his arms, tilting his head downwards so Tommy would think he was sleeping. There was a moment of silence as Dream's ears twitched under this hood. That was odd, Tommy was never silent. Dream lifted his head a bit before he jumped in the air when something wet had slapped his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Tomathy!" Dream screeched, stumbling back. </p><p> </p><p>"Haha, take that, asshole!" Tommy cackled, mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>Dream grabbed the wet sludge on his arm and threw it away, "What even was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Tommy snorted, shifting around. "It was seaweed, bitch boy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no shit, Theseus." Dream mocked back. </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to get yourself hurt, Theseus." Dream cooed back. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed when Tommy screamed and started kicking the sand around. He shook his head and pushed off from the wall of his little home and started to walk away. He cursed when he tripped over a log that Tommy set out for his little beach party. </p><p> </p><p>He could hear Tommy double over in laughter. Dream scowled and straightened, dusting off his hoodie. He turned his mask where he knew Tommy was cackling and hoped it could convey his glare. When the teen continued to laugh, Dream merely sighed and pulled his hoodie tighter over his head. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Dream!" Tommy cackled. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Tommy." Dream grumbled. He should've paid more attention to his surroundings. He had depended too much on the fact that he already mapped out the entire place in his head. He forgot that Tommy had spent the entire day decorating the beach for his stupid party and Dream hadn't mapped that part out yet. </p><p> </p><p>"What, are you blind?" Tommy teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what's it to you." Dream huffed, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as Dream felt Tommy stare at him. Dream shifted a bit, wondering what he had said. Then it hit him. He cursed internally. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you wish."</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, what the fu-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, gotta go!" Dream chuckled, waving his hand as he hurried off. He tripped over something again and cursed, "I have… uh- a country to blow up yeah!" </p><p> </p><p>"Dream, you bitch-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye, Tommy!" Dream threw an ender pearl and let out a relieved sigh when he was far away from Tommy. He could still hear the blonde cursing him to nether and back and he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>He took off his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose. He blamed Technoblade for this. With another shake of his head, he placed the mask back on and pearled away again. Speaking of the Piglin hybrid, he needed to get back home. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dream sighed as he sat through a meeting with Quackity and Tubbo. They had intentionally left Tommy out of the meeting as the blonde had wanted to speak to the two about exiling the teen. He hadn't expected to be dragged through a long talk about politics. </p><p> </p><p>If Dream knew this would happen, he wouldn't have left the Antarctic Empire. He had fun there with Technoblade, even if it was cold and he went into hibernation. Playing in the snow had been fun and the large palace with many hiding places had spawned many games of hide and seek with the other hybrid. He chuckled at the thought fondly, not catching the states that were sent his way. </p><p> </p><p>He tapped a finger on the table as he waited for Quacktiy and Tubbo to finish their whispered discussion. It didn't matter how low they whispered or how quiet they wanted to be, Dream could hear them. His ears twitched from under his hood and he sighed through his nose. He began tracing shapes on the wood of the table, jokingly drawing a stupid pig face. </p><p> </p><p>"So, Dream--"</p><p> </p><p>Dream jerked a bit in his seat, bringing his head up. He kept looking forward as he waited for Tubbo or Quackity to continue. There was a slight silence as paper was slid towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- Quackity and I have discussed the terms and these are what we came up with." Tubbo cleared his throat. "What with the amount of time you have given us." </p><p> </p><p>"That's fine." Dream waved his hand as he took the papers. "Thank you again for this."</p><p> </p><p>He asked underneath the mask, a bit of his giddiness escaping through. He stood up, taking the papers with him. Before he could leave, Quackity coughed. He turned around and tilted his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're supposed to sign it, right here." Quackity explained, his voice shaking a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Dream stiffened. This was why he hated politics. They asked him to sign stuff that he can't read. He can't even use the code to translate it for him, it'd be weird to the two. He didn't like signing something he didn't know the contents of. The last time he did it, it ruined his life. He had been planning on bringing the contract papers with him for Phil to read out loud but now he doesn't know anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Might as well bluff his way out.</p><p> </p><p>"Why can't I just bring it with me?" Dream lowered his voice, hoping it'd work as an intimidation tactic.</p><p> </p><p>"Well- uh, why do you even need to bring it with you?" Quackity shot back nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to go over this in detail." Dream hummed, waving the papers in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"You can do it here." Tubbo offered. "We can wait."</p><p> </p><p>Dream winced and tightened his grip on the papers, crumpling it slightly. He tilted his head low and hoped he intimidated them once more. Another perk of his ever smiling mask, it made him look scarier and unreadable. He heard the shifting of clothes and let out an irritated sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"I have other places to be, Tubbo." Dream sighed in a more disappointed tone, hoping to guilt the teen. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you can read it right?" Quackity snarked, seemingly tired of this exchange. </p><p> </p><p>"No, if I can't see I can't fucking read." Dream deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>There was silence and Dream stiffened. He internally cursed and waved the paper around to get their attention.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't read it right now. I have somewhere else to be!" Dream chuckled, slipping out the door before the two could protest. "Bye!"</p><p> </p><p>He slammed the door closed and sighed. He's going to complain about this to Phil while the older man would read it to him. He shook his head and left the country with a huff. He needs to break this habit before anyone could realize he actually meant it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dream laid out on the grass, letting out a triumphant laugh. He had won another manhunt. He couldn't believe it, really. He pushed himself up as he let out another laugh. He waited in the grassy fields of spawn as his friends started to appear, the dull thuds of their feet hitting the ground alerting him. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear, you're cheating!" George whined the moment they had righted themselves. "You're just too good!"</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even know to do that?" Sapnap huffed, shuffling closer. </p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed when he heard a thud beside him. He nudged Sapnap back, "Intuition." </p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit." George deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"Language!" Bad scolded. Dream heard a slap and George's yelp and he chuckled, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Still, you did great." Another thud and Ant leaned against his side. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am." Dream bragged. "But you guys were good too."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know how long it took me to plan everything out." Bad sighed. "I also had to take into account whatever you managed to pull up your sleeve."</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why you guys did great!" Dream grinned from under the mask, showing off two thumbs up. "I'm proud of you all, you've come far!"</p><p> </p><p>"You too." George admitted, letting out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we take about that Forest chase though." Sapnap chuckled. "The hell was up with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Dream tilted his head, frowning as he tried to remember what happened. </p><p> </p><p>"You bumped into that one tree." George pointed out. Dream could hear the smile on his friend's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh that." Dream shook his head. "I tripped!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, you bumped into it." Bad insisted. </p><p> </p><p>"I was right behind you, you bumped into it." Ant added. </p><p> </p><p>"I did not!" Dream huffed. "You all must be seeing things."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, right." Sapnap snorted. "Just like how you saw that tree?" </p><p> </p><p>"I did not." Dream insisted. "I tripped."</p><p> </p><p>"Likely story." George mused.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's because of your mask." Bad's voice seemed closer, like he leaned in to scrutinize his mask. "How do you even see through this thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't." Dream stated like it was obvious, snorting at the end.</p><p> </p><p>He felt their stares and he paused, reworking his answer in his head. His mind finally caught up to the words that he said and he shot up, ignoring Ant and Sapnap's startled yells as they fell. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it's magic."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" George asked, shifting closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe the magic of my mask was wearing off." Dream chuckled nervously, sucking away from the group. "Which means, I have to go and fix it!"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean magic-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye guys!" Dream ran off. "You did great this manhunt! Can't wait for the next one!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dream wait-"</p><p> </p><p>"Gotta go, bye!" </p><p> </p><p>Dream ducked behind a tree and hid, waiting for the group to run past him to run the other way. He'll wait out in this world before he'll go back to Technoblade. That mess up was a big one. He shook his head and pushed his mask up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Magic, really? How stupid. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dream was inside the prison with Sam and Punz as he discussed what he had plans to use the prison for. Based on the weight of the table leaning towards the left, Punz was placing his weight on it beside him. In front of him, Sam had used the code to display a picture of the blueprints of the cells. Dream was glad that he was able to have the code translate it into his mind and he could actually imagine what Sam was picturing before him. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I was planning on having the extra cells around here." Sam explained, "Not much security but still inescapable."</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed, "What about the solitary confinement cell?" </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be all the way back here." Sam stated. "So, if they do want to escape through the door and not through the walls, they'll have to pass through the many cells and the guards obviously." </p><p> </p><p>"That does sound good." Punz agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need anything else, Sam?" Dream asked, "Like, supplies, materials… anything. I can provide."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'll need more redstone for the rest of the security and then we'll still have to go out and find those elder guardians." Sam mused. </p><p> </p><p>"I can get you the redstone." Punz volunteered. "You and Dream should focus on the elder guardians for now."</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded, "Thanks, Punz."</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I managed to find the nearest ocean temple and mapped it out." Sam pulled down the code and set down some paper. </p><p> </p><p>Dream reached out and felt the drawings on top, "Alright. We can go now if you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Sam grinned. "You want to hold the map?" </p><p> </p><p>Dream shook his head, "Nah, you can do that. I'm shit with maps."</p><p> </p><p>Sam let out a laugh, "Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Punz patted Dream's shoulder, "You leaving now?"</p><p> </p><p>"You okay with that, Dream?" Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dream tilted his head, trying to remember the things that he needed to do that day. When he came up with nothing, he shrugged, "If you're up for it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, let's go." Sam nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned and listened as Sam's footsteps echoed around the walls. He turned around, patted Punz on the head and moved. He was moving smoothly until he hit the wall. He groaned and brought a hand to steady himself. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay, Dream?" A hand steadied his back as he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I did not expect a wall-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the door kind of closed." Sam chuckled nervously. "I need to fix the timing a bit." </p><p> </p><p>"Right." Dream muttered. He hadn't heard the pistons right away, what with the thickness of the walls. </p><p> </p><p>"You sure you're okay?" Punz called from behind. "That sounded like a hard hit."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, my mask is durable." Dream knocked against his mask, "I'm fine, just a bit startled."</p><p> </p><p>"Watch where you're going next time." Sam warned. "There is still some faulty redstone stuff going around here. I'll need to fix some of them."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't watch where I'm going if I can't see." Dream muttered as he fixed his mask. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" San asked, squeezing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Dream chuckled nervously, remembering just exactly who he was with. "Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so." Sam hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Next time Dream sees Technoblade or Phil, he's going to bite them. This was their fault, he swore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this fun little thing!!</p><p>Again, the chapters of this fic aren't rlly in chronological order. Just posting whatever I feel like writing??? So I hope it doesn't confuse you. I will add at the start of the chapter if ever it continues on from the previous chapter or such but usually I don't make it chronological so I have more creative liberty (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</p><p>Also, there are a lot of hints of future chapters in this... Wonder how many you'll spot (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ringing in My Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream stood before the celebrating masses. He couldn't really see and with their many cheers, he felt a bit overwhelmed. He internally cursed his sensory overload but shook his head nonetheless. He didn't move from his spot, fearing that if he did he might trip and fall. So, he crossed his arms as he heard the people beside him leave as they had lost the war. Dream hoped he looked intimidating while he stood there. It wouldn't do anything if he wasn't and he just looked like a fool.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stood before the celebrating masses. He couldn't really see and with their many cheers, he felt a bit overwhelmed. He internally cursed his sensory overload but shook his head nonetheless. He didn't move from his spot, fearing that if he did he might trip and fall. So, he crossed his arms as he heard the people beside him leave as they had lost the war. Dream hoped he looked intimidating while he stood there. It wouldn't do anything if he wasn't and he just looked like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>He listened when Wilbur made his speech. A small smile crept up his face as he heard Wilbur hand over the stage to Tommy. The man then went off and said he would be back. Dream knew where he was going and his hands fidgeted inside his hoodie pocket in giddiness. He can't wait. L'manberg will finally fall. This is what they get for betraying Technoblade. He knew right from the start what Technoblade really wanted, how could he not after all he practically lived with the warrior. He knew the hybrid didn't like governments. It was the prime reason Dream had gone against Pogtopia in the end. He knew Wilbur. He knew Tommy. He knew Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>They won't let L'manberg go unless it was blown to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed as he listened to the speeches, tilting his head when Tubbo suggested taking the decorations down. It wasn't like it'll change anything. If it all blows up, like Wilbur promised, then taking it down won't matter. Still, Dream stayed still as he tapped a finger against his bicep. He could feel Technoblade's anger and frustration. He didn't have to see to know his best friend is reeling at the fact that they established an entirely new government in front of him. He didn't have to see anything to know Tommy had approached him, a smug smirk obviously on his face at the win.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your traitor now, Dream?" Tommy mocked. </p><p> </p><p>Dream shifted and straightened so he could look down on Tommy. He heard the teen's steps falter backwards, "Oh, he'll have his chance."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Tubbo asked from far back, the crinkling in his arms signifying he was holding some decorations. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was eerily silent as Dream felt their stares on him. He smirked underneath his mask, his wings fluttering under his hoodie. He was anticipating this. He cannot wait to mock them to their very faces. They shouldn't have established a government. Not like this. Not on the grounds of war. After all, a country born from war will never see peace. </p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't- hah, that doesn't make sense." Tommy stuttered out, grasping at straws. "It's all over, Dream. You surrendered, Schlatt's gone and we won." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't lie about the traitor, Tommy." Dream's voice lowered as he growled. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to feel bad, really. He truly wanted to feel bad for what was going to happen next. He wanted to feel remorse, pity or guilt. He found nothing of the sort. How could he feel bad when this was the very same teen, the very same person who had pranced around Technoblade with promises to destroy a government but having plans to establish themselves as the leader. Technoblade might've given them the benefit of the doubt but Dream knew. He could hear it in their voices. They wanted nothing more than power. </p><p> </p><p>He snorted as he stepped back slightly, knowingly stepping away from the blast zone. This was going to be good. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets before they could fidget around as he levelled the group with what he hoped was a serious gaze from his mask. </p><p> </p><p>"But- but, he couldn't have done anything!" Tommy huffed, intent on arguing with him. "He can't do anything now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Or can he?" Dream chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Right that moment, the podium and stage exploded. Everyone screamed as the explosions caused a chain reaction and everything exploded, turning it to dust. Dream let his hands shoot to the air as he cheered, hearing the ringing- </p><p> </p><p>Wait- </p><p> </p><p>Ringing? </p><p> </p><p>Dream froze, breathing in the ash and soot, eyes widening behind his mask. His hands shakily lowered, whether he was shaking due to the ground or his emotions he doesn't know. He brought them under his hood to feel his ears. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Everything was ringing and the ground beneath him shook and he couldn't smell anything other than ash and soot. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't hear. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped to the ground and screamed. Or at least, he thought he screamed. He didn't know. He couldn't even hear himself speak or scream. His whole world suddenly felt too dark, too empty. He felt alone, unable to do anything. He felt too vulnerable. He was alone, he had nothing to see or hear. It felt like the void except without the searing pain. At least then, the pain reminded him that he was alive. At least then, the darkness didn't feel so familiar. So very familiar. Too familiar. Everything was very familiar and Dream hated it. He hated it. He wanted out. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the chaos, Technoblade gripped his axe tight. When L'manberg blew up, he almost searched out Tubbo to try and hurt him in his anger. To hurt him to prove a point. To hurt someone to let his anger out. The voices in his head screamed and continued to scream at him. Asking for anarchy and blood. Asking for chaos. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>BLOODFORTHEBLOODGOD</strong>,BLOWHISBRAINTOBITS,BETRAYALHOWDARETHEY,GOVERNMENTSHOULDFALL,<strong>BRING IT DOWN,ATTACKATTACKATTACK</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was tempted to give in to the whispers, to the screams in his mind. He was tempted to listen to the voices and cause harm. He was tempted to bring anarchy and bloodshed. To destroy the government before him. He reached for the crossbow that was clipped to his side. Itching to shoot a firework through someone's chest. He was about to until-</p><p> </p><p>Until he heard a familiar scream. </p><p> </p><p>It was louder, the voice meaning so much to Technoblade. It was a familiar voice. A voice he had promised to protect. A voice that, even if he was on the opposite side of battle, he would always respect and care for. A voice who had calmly explained why he changed sides. A voice Technoblade had come to care about. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"TECHNO!" </p><p> </p><p>It was so filled with anguish and pain. It shook with the very earth as the explosions continued. For a moment, Technoblade itched to call back. To respond to the anguished cry and tell him he was fine. That was until he actually realized what the scream was for. He forgot that explosions could hinder one's hearing for a bit…</p><p> </p><p>It could hinder one's hearing-</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade sheathed his axe, pushing past the screams of people as he skidded to a stop in a crouch, gathering the crumpled form of his best friend in his arms. He ignored the people who stared at him or those that screamed at Wilbur. He ignored how his brother begged Phil to kill him with a sword and how Tommy continued to scream. He ignored it all.</p><p> </p><p>What mattered was the man in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, frantically analyzing the man's form in his arms. He knew he couldn't hear yet, whether it's from the ringing or his panic. This made him pull his own mask down, letting it rest on his lap as he brought the crying man's hands to his face. He wished he could speak, he wished he could say anything to calm his friend. Instead, he calmed himself and let Dream trace his face. He let Dream touch every crevice that he memorized, trace every scar. </p><p> </p><p>"Tech-no?" Dream whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade didn't nod or say anything. Instead, he took Dream's hands and tapped it twice. Dream calmed down minutely, his hands had already stopped shaking as it cupped Technoblade's face. The Piglin hybrid let out a relieved sigh, feeling the other hybrid's hands trace his face a lot more calmly. Still, he could feel the minute shaking of his shoulders and how his body trembled. He'd need to take Dream somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Techno?" </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stiffened, remembering that the two of them weren't alone. He tapped Dream three times, asking permission to leave. When Dream's hands dropped down to clutch at his cape, Technoblade thought of it as an allowance. He swiftly clipped his mask back on and stood up, hiding Dream behind his figure. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy… do you want to be a hero?" Technoblade rumbled, hoping his voice didn't shake from the utter panic that he had been in when Dream had screamed his name. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>YESYESYESANARCHYCHAOSREVENGEREVENGE<strong>TEACHHIMALESSON</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What-"</p><p> </p><p>"You literally formed a government in front of my eyes, Tommy!" Technoblade hissed, "I told you- I made it very clear! I didn't want a government. I planned this revolution- this coup to bring it down. Instead, you took it and replaced it's leader with your friend!"</p><p> </p><p>"Techno, please-"</p><p> </p><p>"That's still a tyrant, Tommy!" Technoblade cut him off. He felt a tug on his cape and a small whimper. He needed to leave soon. "You know the story of Theseus? A hero who saved his country only to be exiled?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>EXILEXILEDISGRACEUSELESSNEVERAHERO<strong>KILLTHEHEROMURDERSTABKILLTOMMYBETRAYAL</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What- didn't he save his country?" Tubbo asked incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>"The Greeks knew the score, Tommy." He huffed, bringing out soul sand and forming two T-shaped figures. He noticed how everyone took a step back instinctively. "If you wanna be a hero, fine. You want to be a hero, Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>"No- wait-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then die like one!" Technoblade threw the skulls on top of the formations and watched as the ground below it cracked. Technoblade turned and scooped Dream into his arms, covering his ears from the inevitable explosion that would come from Withers spawning. </p><p> </p><p><em>YES Y E S Y E S Y E S <strong>Y E S Y E S Y E S</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>He turned back one more time, not to look at Tommy- not to look at Tubbo. No, he turned back to look at Phil. The man was trying to calm down Wilbur but he looked to have knocked his brother out. He merely met eyes with him, looked down at the Withers and the screaming group and then looked back up. Phil nodded, seemingly taking the message. Technoblade smiled, he's always liked that about the man. He turned and chucked an Ender Pearl for a faster and easier get away. </p><p> </p><p>He had more to say to Tommy, to everyone. He had a lot to prove. Too much to prove. A better and longer speech to say. Instead, he's leaving because his best friend needed him. He's leaving everything because Dream was hurt. Dream was panicked. Dream didn't want to stay here. So, they didn't. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>W</strong> h a <strong>t?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cha<strong>os?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Anar</strong>chy? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>W</strong> h e <strong>r</strong> e<strong>?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stepped through the server portal and it whisked them away. Whisked them off to a familiar place to Technoblade. The cold biting wind greeted them and he unclasped his cape to wrap Dream with it. He was used to the biting cold, Dreams wasn't. He needed the cape more than him. He walked through the snow, the voices in his head thankfully quieting down at the familiar palace. He pushed the large double doors open with his shoulder before he shut it behind him with his foot. </p><p> </p><p>He was back home.</p><p> </p><p>Home being the Antarctic Empire. </p><p> </p><p>Home being the cold confines of loneliness.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the shuffling bundle in his arms. He wasn't alone now. He smiled a bit as he walked towards his old bedroom. He pushed the door open and gently placed Dream down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Home, home, home. Cold, very cold. Where's the chaos. Where's the fire. Wewantbloodshed,bloodforthebloodgod. <strong>Explosions,deathmurderkillTubboandTommybetrayal</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, Dream, can you hear me now?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded slowly as if just slowly regaining his senses. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade sighed in relief before tapping the mask three times. Dream nodded and Technoblade reached back to unclasp the processing mask. He took it off and laid it by the bedside table. He noticed the tears still streaming down Dream's face and he slowly reached out. He cupped his cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumb, slowly cooing to help Dream relax. He leaned into his touch and hummed.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Technoblade asked slowly, watching Dream's every move. </p><p> </p><p>Dream clutched his sleeve tightly, "...don't leave."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't, I'm here." </p><p> </p><p>"I--" he took a shaky breath, "I felt so lonely."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed, tapping the back of his hand twice. </p><p> </p><p>"I felt so vulnerable. Everything was… I couldn't hear. I could only hear ringing. It was terrifying." Dream gasped, reaching out and pulling Technoblade into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade let him. Moving to wrap his arms around Dream as well. They stayed like that, in each other's warmth. Dream rested his head on Technoblade's shoulder as he sniffed. He patted his back comfortingly.</p><p> </p><p>"I-- don't leave me, please."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never leave you." Technoblade promised. "I'll be with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is this what we think this is?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Even… even if things go wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Even if things go to hell."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Big promise…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is it… is it like the other time again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is new...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You'd… stay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I will." Technoblade tightened the hug, squeezing Dream comfortingly. "I'll always stay by your side. I'll always be by you."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade ignored the whispers in his brain. The insecurities his heart held. Everything didn't matter. What matters now was the sobbing hybrid in his arms. A hybrid who felt so alone despite having many friends. A hybrid who felt so powerless and vulnerable despite being strong and skilled. A hybrid who felt so broken and lonely. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't the only one who felt that way. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be okay. I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not always, not every time but damn he'll try to be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll always be by your side, Dream."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No matter what motive, what actions. They'll always be together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You won't ever be alone with me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They can be alone together. They can fill each other's heart with their company. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Even if the skies begin to fall."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if the lands will crumble at their feet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I can't reach you in time."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if he won't be there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Just call my name."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Summon him. Call for the Blood God. Call for bloodshed and chaos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And I will be there. For you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anything for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I promise." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It has been sealed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream clutched the back of his shirt as he continued to sob, unable to form words at the sudden wave of emotion. He had never felt so secure. He had never felt so warm. He had never felt so complete. </p><p> </p><p>He always felt alone, vulnerable and heavy. Now, he was full, powerful and light. </p><p> </p><p>He had someone to cling to.</p><p> </p><p>He had someone to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>He had someone to trust.</p><p> </p><p>He had someone to call to. </p><p> </p><p>He just had to remember that.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He croaked out. "I- thank you, so much."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed, resting his chin against Dream's shoulder. He stared out the open door of his balcony. He stared at the falling snow and the setting sun. </p><p> </p><p>"Next time… I'll stay by you." Technoblade stated. "I was so scared when I heard you scream my name."</p><p> </p><p>Dream let out a wet laugh, "I'm sorry… I didn't even- I didn't even think I shouted your name. I couldn't hear anything, not even myself."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade's chest warmed at that. Dream had looked for him unknowingly. Dream had trusted him to call out to him. Dream had remembered him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remember you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He'll remember you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I should be thanking you." Technoblade chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're… you're always there for me." Technoblade muttered, burying his face into Dream's shoulder. "Phil is busy, I don't want to bother him sometimes. Wilbur and Tommy… I've always been a bit iffy about them both."</p><p> </p><p>"And me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You were always there. A constant. I liked that." Technoblade admitted. "You were my rival, you were my friend. You… you stayed."</p><p> </p><p>"If you would stay for me, I would stay for you." Dream muttered. "Even if you push me away, I'll stay."</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled deeply at that. Of course Dream would be stubborn. Not even his stupid habit of pushing people away would get him to stop. </p><p> </p><p>"You're stubborn, of course you'd stay."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stubborn!" Dream pulled away, pouting. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade smirked, "Yeah, you are." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh screw you." Dream huffed. He tugged the cape closer around his frame as he leaned close to Technoblade. "Cold…Where are we?" </p><p> </p><p>"In the Antarctic Empire." Technoblade answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, really." Dream perked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'll give you a tour later." Technoblade smiled, patting Dream's head. "You really found a reason to get me out huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Dream snickered, snuggling deeper into the cape. </p><p> </p><p>"The voices were really adamant on shedding blood."</p><p> </p><p>"How are they now?"</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade stared into the distance, his hands twisting the sheets under him, "They're…Relatively quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that the voices were both speechless and awed at his promise. His heartfelt promise. He could swear they haven't ever heard him say anything so sincere ever since he promised to protect Phil. He didn't want to admit that the voices have gotten attached as well. He didn't want to admit that he swore his entire life to Dream. He didn't want to admit that he had just sealed his fate with Chat as the witness. </p><p> </p><p>"It's because we're back home. They…Remember this place and feel less agitated. Who knows with them, really." Technoblade answered instead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Technolie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>L, can't deal with emotions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I thought you trusted him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Emotions go b r r.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, there it was again. The voices were less jumbled together and actually formed coherent sentences. At least then he was sure he didn't actually break them. He knew they were aware of what he did. They were more than aware of what he did. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It has been sealed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>As it should. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CHAT MAKES A FORMAL ENTRANCE. DID YOU LIKE THEM? CAUSE I LOVED WRITING THEM!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Map? How the fuck-?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream waited at the top of the mountain, letting his legs dangle and hang from the top. He could've met with Technoblade in his little retirement home but he didn't want to risk someone following him and finding his home. It'd be a disaster, what with the Butcher Army going after him. Actually, the main reason for Dream even meeting up with Technoblade like this was because of the Butcher Army.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream waited at the top of the mountain, letting his legs dangle and hang from the top. He could've met with Technoblade in his little retirement home but he didn't want to risk someone following him and finding his home. It'd be a disaster, what with the Butcher Army going after him. Actually, the main reason for Dream even meeting up with Technoblade like this was because of the Butcher Army. He played with the crinkled map in his hands as he waited for Technoblade. He could feel every crease and stitch of the map. The code of the map vibrating under his fingertips. He could feel the tiny dot that indicated his position at the very corner of the map. It meant he was very far from the actual coordinates of the map. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stiffened when he heard the familiar sound of a trident. It was familiar due to the fact everyone had a trident by now. He turned around, and waited for the person to speak. This doesn't change though, due to the fact that he could recognize the footfalls of his friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Dream greeted, leaning back on his elbows. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Technoblade responded. There was a thud beside him and a warm body pressed against his side. He smiled and pushed his mask up, leaning back against Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You came from a weird place." Dream hummed, he could tell from the direction the sounds of a trident emitted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I definitely didn't get lost along the way and actually did that to ensure you didn't know where my base is." Technoblade deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Dream mused. He knew where the base was anyways. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what did you want to talk about… that you couldn't come over to our house." Technoblade rested his head on Dream's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed. When Technoblade and Phil moved to a snowy area for retirement, Technoblade had left the cottage they all shared in the earlier months to him. While it felt lonely at times, Technoblade and Phil visited him a lot whenever he's there. It was a comforting little home and Dream didn't want to leave it, not after keeping a bundle of blankets for his nest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thought we'd need an adventure." Dream hummed, pulling out the map. "I explored a lot with… people back then and I traded for this map. I didn't see any reason to use it until now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is that… is that a woodland mansion?" Technoblade asked, his voice lilting in wonder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled, "Yep. You know what we can find in here?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Totems…" Technoblade breathed out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. When I heard…When I heard that the Butcher Army was coming after you-" Dream fiddled with the map in his hands, tugging at some loose paper. "That and… that and the whole code glitch that makes you get amnesia when you respawn… and I just- I wanted you to be safe." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dream…" Technoblade squeezed his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked towards his voice and smiled, "I want you and Phil to be safe. What with the glitch going around and the fact we're hybrids… it should help you two."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Technoblade whispered, pulling him into a hug. When they separated, Dream shoved the map towards Technoblade. He took it and scanned the map, "So, uh… we going now?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You want to?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Technoblade moved, standing up. He tapped Dream's shoulder and he reached up and grasped the other man's rough hands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two stood around in silence as Technoblade looked down at the map and to their surroundings. Dream shuffled on his feet, tugging at his hoodie sleeves as he waited. He had kept the woodland mansion map a secret for safekeeping. He had wanted to give it to… <em> some people </em> when he learned of the glitch but it didn't matter, not anymore. He had two people to protect now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dream… I don't- I don't know how to read maps." Technoblade stuttered out. "Can you-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm blind." Dream deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade snorted, waving the map around, "Well…We'll never find this then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed, leaning on Technoblade for support, "I have- I have another map."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He passed the second map over and there was silence, "This- this doesn't help things."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed again, this time he rested his forehead on his shoulder as he continued to laugh. Technoblade shook his head and chuckled along. He continued to compare the maps with the environment while Dream continued to wheeze. It wasn’t long before Technoblade decided on a direction and tugged Dream towards it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s Nether travel, it’s easier.” Technoblade suggested. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Dream hummed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade grinned and held onto the sleeve of his hoodie and they walked towards the community Nether portal. They walked in, letting the cold and humid wind of the Overworld be replaced by the searing heat of the Nether. Technoblade stepped forward and breathed in. Dream hummed as he stuck close to Technoblade as they walked the familiar path towards the little opening to the roof of the Nether. When they got to the top, Technoblade stopped. He kept a hand clutching Dream’s sleeve as he used the map as reference. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to go to the, uh-” Technoblade muttered, “North East?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“West.” Dream stated confidently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade snorted, trying to hold in his laughter, “Nah, nah, let’s go north east.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Dream pouted, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Technoblade moved, Dream reached out and clutched on his cape. Technoblade hummed and started to move. They continued to walk around the desolate and hot roof of the Nether. They stopped and built a portal, Dream lightning it with his fire bow. Technoblade walked in while Dream waited by the frame, leaning against it to ground himself. He tapped a finger against his bicep as he waited for his friend. When the tell-tale sounds of the portal activating caught his attention, he looked up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re still far.” Technoblade hummed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, which direction?” Dream smiled, taking out a pickaxe to start mining away the obsidian. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eh, east.” Technoblade snorted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream wheezed and collected the blocks. They continued to travel for a good hour or so, stopping only to make a portal to check where they are in the Overworld. It wasn’t long before the two collapsed out in the Overworld in frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is not fine.” Technoblade muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Not at all.” Dream quipped beside him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had gotten out of the portal ages ago and were just wandering around the Overworld in hopes of getting closer this way than in the Nether. There was crinkling of paper and Dream perked up when Technoblade let out a sharp gasp.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re close.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dream stood up, his voice raising a pitch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re close!” Technoblade let out a relieved laugh, “God, we’re close.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Great!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two followed the map and found the woodland mansion. Dream cheered as they walked inside the mansion. They readied their weapons and dived into the dark abyss of fighting, aiming to grab as many totems as possible. When they managed to kill everyone inside the mansion, Technoblade leaned against the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So… burn it down?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’d be nice and warm.” Dream purred. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade let out a laugh, “Alright, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was the click of the flint and steel and Dream felt a hand grip his wrist. He let out a laugh as they ran through the hallways. They made a sharp turn before shattering glass was heard and they were in the air. Dream and Technoblade laughed as they descended. Along the way, Technoblade let go of him and they both rolled to a stop on the grassy fields. Dream chuckled as he pushed himself up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That was fun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Technoblade agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, ready to head back?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as they realized one thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the map.” Dream muttered. “Did you bring an Ender Chest?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Always, why?” Technoblade asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Set it down.” Dream gestured. He paused and waited. A hand grabbed his own and led it to the top of the Ender Chest. Dream grinned and opened the lid, ruffling inside it to find the item. He let out a triumphant sound as he took out a familiar round and shining object. “I have the compass you gave me that leads me to your home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That can do.” Technoblade hummed as he broke the chest and kept it with him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, road trip part two?” Dream suggested with a smirk as he handed the compass to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Road trip part two.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two cannot use maps, save them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ice Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Technoblade were cuddling in Technoblade’s main room in his castle in the Antarctic Empire. The cold wind brushed along their figures and Dream shivered, scooting closer to his friend. Technoblade hummed, his chest rumbling along and soothing Dream as they lay on the bed. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and Technoblade were cuddling in Technoblade’s main room in his castle in the Antarctic Empire. The cold wind brushed along their figures and Dream shivered, scooting closer to his friend. Technoblade hummed, his chest rumbling along and soothing Dream as they lay on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cuddles??? Cuddles!! POG </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technosoft </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dre very soft! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So… the Antarctic Empire, huh.” Dream muttered, burying his face in Technoblade’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and patted his head, “It was the safest place I thought of. I could’ve brought us to our cottage but then people would try and find us and then end up storming that place.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Safe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> HOME </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Very cold, very safe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Isolation </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> HAHA Techno alone!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dude, he has Dre rn </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh right </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> L, homeless </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> HAHAHAHAHH </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” Dream hummed. “It’s so cold…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I have some extra outfits here that could fit you.” Technoblade mused, “We are somewhat the same size.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sharing?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technonice??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Can it even fit??? What??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dude Dre looks so small </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smol boy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Very smol boy!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if you let go of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream tensed and clenched at the soft cape of Technoblade, “Uh- I- you won’t… leave me?”</p><p> </p><p><em> DON’T LEA </em> <b> <em>VE, DON’T LEAVE, STAY, </em> </b> <em> STAY K </em> <b> <em>EEP HIM C</em> </b> <em> OMPANY DON </em> <b> <em>’T LEAVE, PRO</em> </b> <em> TECT, PR </em> <b> <em>OMISE</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“The wardrobe Is just nearby.” Technoblade soothed, running a hand through his hair. He silently berated Chat for overreacting. He wasn’t going to break the promise that quickly. “If you want, you can hold onto my cape while I check the wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded shyly, gripping the cape tightly, “Yeah, I- thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed and stood up, tugging his cape to assure Dream he was still there. When he was met with a smile, he smiled and turned around. He opened his wardrobe and let his eyes wander, taking in the many clothes he had. He pulled out a thick light blue turtleneck long sleeve and grabbed an accompanying dark blue jacket with fluff around the neck. It didn’t have a hood but Technoblade reached up and grabbed a black beanie and mufflers. He grabbed some comfortable and warm pants as well. He did one last quick search before grabbing a dirty white scarf. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Awe, he’d look cute in that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dre adopted?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Antarctic Empire Dre?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oohh, costume change </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Swaddle him up like a baby </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Haha, baby </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Babysitter Techno Pog!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned back and approached Dream, arranging the outfits on the bed. He took Dream’s hand and guided it, “This is the sweater and the jacket you put after. The pants are over there. I’ll help you with the scarf and the beanie, nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream pouted, puffing his cheeks, “I can handle myself fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be fine changing in an empty room?” Technoblade raised an eyebrow. “I need to check on some things before we can tour around the place.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> TECHNO LEAVING?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHY??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Leaving poor Dream already? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So alone, so big place </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pain, all men do is lie </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oof, all men do is lie </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade closed his eyes and resisted the urge to sigh. Chat was being so restless and annoying ever since that promise. He swore he was going to find a way to shut them up one way or another. At least when it comes to things like this. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oof, all men do is lie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sadge, Techno doesn’t like us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- Yeah.” Dream whispered, clutching at the clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed before he unclipped his cape, “Here, use my cape.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can have my cape as company.” Technoblade chuckled. Dream nodded and clutched the cape. “A promise that I’ll be back, it won’t take long. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Another promise </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eh, extension to the first </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He will always come back, cute </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Never leave, don’t leave </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’ll really leave Dream all alone?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Dream breathed in and breathed out. “Right, I’ll change now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you be now.” Technoblade stated. He straightened and ensured his footsteps were loud and heard, especially when he shut the door loudly. He stayed by the door, pressing his ear against the door. He hummed and waited until he heard the rustling of cloth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stan behavior </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Geez, he can dress by himself Techno </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Privacy guys, you too Techno </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dre gonna look rlly cute in blue </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gone with the stupid green. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade rolled his eyes at Chat and walked down the hallways with a smile. Chat can blabber all they want but he just needed to check if everything is in order. It’s been a while since he’s gone back here. He almost missed the place, even if it brought bad memories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Monarchy, anarchy, same thing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ew, governments </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take over the world again, come on!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technoplane!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> EEEEEEEEEE </em> <em> <br/><br/></em></p><p>Technoblade pinched the bridge of his nose, having long taken off his mask when he was cuddling with Dream. He sighed and looked up, entering the throne room. It was colder and darker here. He hummed and took out his flint and steel, he started to light the main candles around the area. He hummed when the place was finally lit, it looked beautiful with it’s over arching architecture and the smooth lining of the clear blue walls. </p><p> </p><p>This was the product of Phil and his hard work. The days of working and agonizing over the architecture and the supplies had been worth it looking at everything now. He hummed and left the throne room. He would have to light everything else when he passes through them later, he didn’t really need to do this since Dream didn’t see anything either way but the torches did warm up the place a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around as he walked the dark walls, lighting it up as he went. It wasn’t long before the cold and biting breeze lessened. It wasn’t warm, per se, just less cold. He walked through the hallways, getting closer to his room. For some reason, Chat decided to be a pain in his ass and they grew louder the closer he got.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Will you show him your farm? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ooh, more cuddles!! </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> TOUR, TOUR, TOUR </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> EEEEEEEEEEEEE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Show off your house!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> CUDDLEESSSSS </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. When he entered, he looked at Dream and chuckled. He looked adorable all bundled up with his cape wrapped around him. He knew that bats tended to hibernate at low temperatures but bat hybrids hibernated in much lower. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Look at him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bundled up bat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Baby bat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BABY BAT :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade ignored Chat as he approached Dream and tapped his shoulder lightly. He had made sure to make his steps known but Dream hadn’t moved an inch from where he was bundled up. When he laid a hand on his shoulder, Dream shifted a bit and let out a small whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“So cold…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Technoblade sighed. He moved and sat beside Dream, bringing him close to him and letting his chin rest on top of his head. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine with the clothes. I’ll ask Phil how he did it when he comes around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil knows?” Dream asked, his teeth chattering. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he saw us leaving.” Technoblade answered, “If we aren’t at the cottage there’s only one other place I’ll bring you to and it’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed and leaned back, closing his eyes, “Yeah, right.”</p><p> </p><p>Technobalde chuckled, “What? Did you not expect me to bring you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think… yeah.” Dream muttered, sinking into his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, here we are.” Technoblade mused, “Do you like it so far?”<br/><br/>“Your clothes are comfy.” Dream chuckled, resting his head against Technoblade’s shoulder, “It’s really cold but I… it feels safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, that’s what it’s supposed to be.” Technoblade smiled. “A safe space we can run off to if ever things get too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled and looked up, “Well, I like it.” </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade smiled and tightened the hug, “Feeling sleepy?”</p><p><br/><br/>“A bit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm, go nap, you deserve it.” Technoblade hummed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I- thank you, Techno.” Dream smiled, leaning back and snuggling closer. Technoblade snorted but laid back on the soft covers of his bed. He adjusted his grip and their positions before sighing. He closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into sleep, Chat staying quiet to allow him some rest. They fell back into the comfortable and cold clutches of sleep as the wind outside the castle billowed and flew past. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Phil visited them in the Antarctic Empire, he had a worried look on his face and he kept pacing. Technoblade frowned, clutching Dream’s wrist as he watched his friend and father figure worry over something. Dream tugged on his hand, tilting his head as he listened.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Phil seems worried.” Technoblade frowned, shooting Phil a glance. </p><p> </p><p>“We should ask him what’s wrong.” Dream hummed, “Phil?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade watched, amused, as Phil jumped from his spot. He swiveled to turn to them, eyes wide as if he remembered they were there. Technoblade snorted and rolled his eyes, “Phil, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… it’s Wilbur.” Phil admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Dream squeezed Technoblade’s hand, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a glitch when he died and respawned.” Phil ran a hand through his hair. “He can’t… he can’t remember some things.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dream asked, his voice lower than a whisper. “What do you mean… a glitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Phil admitted. “It’s like he’s a whole different person. He lost most of his memories and apparently he melts in rain?" </p><p> </p><p>Dream perked up at that, the hand holding Technoblade's hand trembling, "I have to-- I have to go back and check the code-"</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, the code can burn you." Technoblade turned and took Dream's hands into his own. “You- you don’t have to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I can-”</p><p> </p><p>“George said he was already checking it out.” Phil added, looking at Dream. For a moment there’s silence as Dream took a deep breath. Technoblade reached out and pulled Dream in a hug, giving Phil a nod to continue. “He said it was a glitch, he doesn’t know if it’s temporary or if it will come back somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Wilbur?” Dream asked, burying his face into Technobalde’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“He goes by Ghostbur now, for some reason.” Phil sighed. He shook his head and walked closer, placing a hand on Dream’s shoulder, “He’s fine, just lacking some memories- his personality as well- and he burns when touching water. All of that but he’s generally fine. Nothing out of place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right, I- right.” Dream nodded, “That… that should be good for now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure George would be able to find out some things.” Phil smiled.</p><p><br/>“Right…” Dream hummed, hugging Technoblade tightly. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, why don’t we go to the garden I made.” Phil suggested with a smile, “It’s deep underground but I found a way to keep everything alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea, Phil.” Technoblade hummed. He patted Dream’s back and the blind man let go. He took Dream’s hand in his own and tugged at him gently, “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream paused before nodding, letting Technoblade lead him to the staircase down to wherever they were going. Dream felt warm air brush past him and he shifted a bit, frowning at the sudden temperature change. Technoblade snorted and unclipped his cape, moving to hold it in his arms while keeping an eye on Dream as he shrugged his jacket off. Phil managed to make the deeper parts of the castle warmer than the upper areas. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, it’s a really nice place.” Phil added, “A way for you two to calm down because of the news.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you?” Dream tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled, “I’ll have to go soon, L’manberg… er- well, New L’manberg is expecting me to help with the repairs.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Dream muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to lead you and help Techno with the mechanisms.” Phil explained. Technoblade hummed and squeezed Dream’s hand in comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“We can rest there, get your mind off stuff.” Technoblade assured. “You don’t need to worry about the SMP right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I say?” Technoblade’s mouth curved up in a small smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, yeah.” Dream forced a smile. He couldn’t help but worry, however. He wanted to feel safe, to feel comforted. He had stayed with Technoblade here for longer than necessary because he didn’t feel like going back. Now that he knew what happened, he felt like he needed to go back. It was his duty. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong.” Technoblade whispered, shifting so that instead of holding his hand he had circled his arms around Dream’s shoulders. “I saw you frowning, Dream. Don’t hide it. You don’t have to go back right now. You can fix it later. Let’s relax and have fun for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream blinked, not expecting that. He smiled and reached out, tugging at Technoblade’s ponytail, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone needs to drag you back before your hero complex ruins you.” Technoblade snorted. </p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed along to that. He shook his head and leaned against Technoblade’s shoulder. He hummed and it wasn’t long before they reached Phil’s little garden. The hot air hit the two and Dream squirmed a bit, uncomfortable. He pulled at his sweater sleeves and rolled them up. He let out a breath of relief when he felt a slight breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry I didn’t warn you about the weather.” Phil sheepishly added, ruffling Dream’s hair. “I’ll have to leave but enjoy yourselves. I’ll visit again if I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, Phil.” Technoblade nodded at him. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed and tugged at Phil’s sleeve, “Take care.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two, as well.” Phil chuckled. He waved at them, leaving through the automated door. </p><p> </p><p>When it closed, Technoblade turned and tugged Dream down. They sat among the soft grass of the garden and Dream laid his head on Technoblade’s lap. He smiled down at the blonde as he ran a hand through his hair. There was silence before Technoblade started to hum. </p><p> </p><p>“You know- you always hum this tune.” Dream pointed out after a while. “Is there… is there a song to it?”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade paused, his hands resting atop Dream’s hand. He played with the strands for a while as he considered the question, “Yeah, there is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you… do you mind singing it to me?” Dream asked shyly, bringing his hands up to cup his own cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled at the cute display, “I can.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused and let his mind drift, bringing back old memories of Phil running a hand through his hair and braiding it. He let himself drift back to the quieter days when it was just him and Phil surviving and finally having time to themselves. It wasn’t long before he began to sing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You oughta know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That the world isn't fair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This light doesn't owe you anything </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's in your hands </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To make your own luck </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Live your own life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You're awake </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He let his hands thread through Dream’s hair as he sang, letting the words fill the void of silence. He slowly began to braid Dream’s short hair, his hands following a familiar pattern. A small smile slipped on his face as he remembered Phil doing the same to him a long time ago. Familiar hands braided his own long locks of hair as they sang to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, count on me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When the world isn't kind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And it leaves you behind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All alone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just remember dear: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are a strong one </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You will not let it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Knock you down </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He continued to sing, tying up the braid with some twine and adding flowers to the braid. Dream hummed along to his singing, his hands sliding from his face to rest at his chest. For once, he was stock still and paying almost every ounce of attention to Technoblade and his singing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't look back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just keep your head up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't look back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just keep your head up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don't don't don't look back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just keep your head up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don't don't don't look back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just keep your head up </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade finished the song, leaning back and admiring his work. Dream let his hand brush against the braid and he chuckled, pushing himself up. He turned around, hands reaching out. Technoblade reached out and took his hand in his own. He squeezed it and tapped it twice. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” Technoblade added.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Dream whispered. “That was a nice song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Phil used to sing it to me.” Technoblade informed him, tugging him closer. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist and rested his chin on top of Dream’s head. “He used to braid my hair too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That must’ve been nice.” Dream whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled, “You’d know. I did the exact same to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed, considering. He leaned back and played with the end of Technoblade’s ponytail, “Yeah… it was very nice. Calming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Platonic cuddling, hand holding and hugging?? more likely than you think :))</p><p>Hope you enjoy this cause the pain next chapter would be so fucking painful- hopefully :D</p><p>If you're confused, this follows directly after Ringing In My Ears &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Broken Past and Broken Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream groaned as he slowly woke up from his dreamless sleep. He shook his head and flinched back when he felt hands on his wings. His sleep addled brain reacted with instincts and he scrambled to get away from the hands that were on his wings.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Trigger Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Torture, Forced Healing, Panic Attack (be careful with this chapter, lots of love &lt;33)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream groaned as he slowly woke up from his dreamless sleep. He shook his head and flinched back when he felt hands on his wings. His sleep addled brain reacted with instincts and he scrambled to get away from the hands that were on his wings. Oh god, they were back. They were back to grab at his wings and tear them away. He felt tears stream down his face as he whimpered, tucking his wings as close to his body as possible. He held his arms over his head as he curled into a protective ball. He shook as he tried to control his breathing, he can’t have them rip it out. Not again. He didn’t want to go back there. He didn’t want to feel all that pain again. He-</p><p> </p><p>“Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>He gasped out, harshly breathing in as he shook. He knew that voice. He knew that voice but why was he here? He didn’t- that voice was familiar bur-</p><p> </p><p>“Dream, hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tech-Techno?” He shakily asked, slowly unraveling from his ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes it’s me.” Technoblade cooed. He felt rough hands grab his wrists softly. He swallowed and tried not to flinch when Technoblade moved his arms down, “It’s me. You’re safe, you’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m fine?” He breathed out, sniffling. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine. You’re safe.” Technoblade soothed. He moved his hands so they were cupping his own instead of gripping at his wrists. “It’s fine. Take a deep breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right.” Dream breathed in and breathed out. He clenched his jaw and squeezed Technoblade’s hands. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. “I’m… I’m not fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be alright.” Technoblade whispered. He tapped the back of his palm thrice, “Can I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Dream sniffled, feeling tears continue to fall. “I need it right now- uh, can you… not touch my wings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” Technoblade hummed, wrapping his arms around him. Like he had asked, he avoided his wings and Dream was eternally grateful for it. He leaned into the touch, his hands shaking as he clutched at whatever he could. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dream buried his face into Technoblade’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He hated how he couldn’t shake the feeling away. He hated how the memories had come flooding back and he had no way of keeping it out. He hated how he could remember their hands. He hated how his wings twitched with phantom pain. He hated how everything suddenly felt so small and so tight and he’s gasping for air. He pushed himself away from Technoblade, wheezing for breath. His hands shook as he regained his breathing but everything was still too tight, too small. He panted and his hands reached out for anything, anything to touch.</p><p> </p><p>His hands caught something and he latched onto it. His hands roamed the familiar crevices and a part of him calmed down at the familiarity of it all. He took a shaky breath as he slowly traced the multitude of scars that littered the familiar face. He sighed and let his hands rest on the shoulders of his friend. His friend, he has to remind himself. His friend because he wasn't there anymore. He wasn’t in that cramped space with the burn of metal cuffs and-</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine.” Technoblade muttered. Dream leaned into the hands that cupped his cheeks and he let out a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed and closed his eyes, “I know- I just-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be fine.” Technoblade continued to assure, running his thumb over his cheek. He leaned into the touch and shakily moved his hands to hold his wrists. Dream choked on his sobs as he leaned forward and hugged Technoblade tightly. He sobbed and buried his head in his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not- I- I’m so- I don’t know what to feel anymore, Techno.” Dream sobbed, tightening his hug around his friend. His friend. His friend. His friend. His friend. He has to remember he was with his friend. He was with his friend and not those monsters. “I’m- I’m not alone right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone.” Technoblade affirmed. “I’m here.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream clutched at the back of Technoblade’s shirt and shook in his grasp. He couldn’t calm down- he didn’t know what to do. He let it out, letting his wings unfurl and relax. He was with his friend. He was not there. He was not cuffed to the wall. Technobalde would never do that. He would never. He trusted Technoblade. He trusted him. He took a deep shaky breath as he tried to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Dream.” Technoblade whispered. “You had a panic attack-”</p><p> </p><p>“I overreacted-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Technoblade was firm as he gripped his shoulders tightly but not roughly. “It’s fine to cry sometimes. It’s not an overreaction, you panicked because of something I did-”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to panic.” Dream hissed, looking down as he gripped Technoblade’s shoulders. “You- you’re my friend. You are nothing like those monsters.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade was silent as he circled his arms around Dream’s body, pointedly avoiding touching his wings, and pulled him close. Dream hiccuped and clutched the front of Technoblade’s shirt. He didn’t want to be this weak but the memories were overwhelming. He didn’t want any of this. He wanted to trust people normally without looking over his shoulder, without tucking his wings against his back. He wanted to trust people without straining himself to keep everything hidden. He didn’t want to keep straining his wings against his back, he didn’t want to keep wearing his mask. He didn’t want to hide anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just so tired of hiding, Techno.” Dream sniffled. “I- I’m so tired of being so cautious and not being able to trust anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade paused however his hug never loosened. Dream could feel him bury his face into his hair, “I won’t act like I understand but just know I’m here. You don’t have to trust me completely but I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream could almost cry in relief. He didn’t deserve Technoblade. He pulled Technoblade closer and hugged him tightly. For once, he hesitantly raised his wings and enveloped the both of them in a hug. He could feel Technoblade stiffening, tapping his back thrice. Dream smiled, so happy he had such a considerate friend. He nodded and continued to hug him, using his wings as a second protective layer. </p><p> </p><p>“Techno… I- I trust you.” Dream whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust you too.” Technoblade whispered, running his hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighed and rested his head on Technoblade’s shoulder. He debated with himself for a moment before he decided it was time. He was so tired of carrying this burden alone. He didn’t want to keep it to himself. He could remember the words from one of the very few people he trusted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t have to talk about it but it usually lightens the burden. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He let out a shaky breath, “I- Techno, I want you to know how I got the scars on my wings.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Technoblade stiffen before he tapped his back three times again. Dream smiled wetly at that. He was so grateful Technoblade would always ask. It was so validating that his opinion was appreciated and taken into consideration. He sniffed and nodded.</p><p><br/>
“I- yeah, I want to talk about it. You can- you can tell Phil about it later or whenever.” Dream sniffed. He scooted closer and lowered his voice as he began his tale. His past finally laid bare. His life finally revealed. His pains finally eased.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The room was dark and small. It smelled rancid, like weeks of corpses were piled in it. In the corner, a small figure was hunched over. Metal cuffs burned his wrists as he tugged at them useless, tears streaming down his face. He was stuck and he didn’t know where he was. He could only smell corpses and blood and he couldn’t hear anything. He felt so alone and useless and powerless. He curled up even more as the cold air stung at his minimal clothes. He shivered as he strained his hearing to listen for anything.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He stiffened when he heard footsteps. Multiple. He whimpered and pushed himself against the corner. He didn’t want to be here with these strangers. He had just gone out to find some food for him and Drista. He just wanted to make sure she was fed. Especially since they ran away from their parents. Their parents who hated them with a passion. Their parents who didn’t want them for their imperfections. Their parents who would stare at them with contempt and hate. He shivered at the memories. He had taken Drista with him and ran. He ran far, far away. Away from them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What he didn’t expect was for Drista to get sick.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had panicked, especially since he had no money to buy food. He had gone off to steal some food after leaving Drista in an abandoned home in the forest. Her fever wasn’t burning but he felt bad for having to leave her all alone. He had resolved to go out and immediately come back. He hadn’t expected to be caught and dragged all the way to this dingy cell. He hadn’t expected to be thrown in here, shivering and alone, and chained to the wall. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When the people- the strangers- had come in, they were speaking in hushed tones. His sensitive ears managed to catch a few words. He paled when he heard one sentence.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just his wings?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had punched him in the gut. It reminded him of what his parents would say about him. How his eyes were useless and only his wings were worth anything. He struggled against the chains more, not wanting to know where this was going. He was old enough to know what they had wanted. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave Drista all alone. He didn’t want to die! That'd mean he would be brought back home and he didn't want that! He didn't want to respawn all the way back there only for them to scream at him! He didn't want to go back, please!<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He whimpered when he felt a rough and large hand grip his arm. He let out a wail when the grip tightened and it almost felt like his bones were going to break. He struggled even more, feeling tears leak out of his eyes as he tried to get away from certain death. He sobbed when he heard cooing. It did not feel comforting at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now, now, child. Sit still and this won’t hurt for long.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! No! I don’t want to die!” He wailed, pulling against the restraints and the grip. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You won’t, dear. You’ll be just fine if you sit still.” The voice continued to coo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream shook his head and continued to struggle. He choked when a hand grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him against the wall. He cried out when he felt a heavy hand grab his right wing. He struggled before he felt it. The slow tearing of tissue and bone as the person gripped his wings. His mind blanked at the pain and he screamed, clawing at the walls and at the hands that held him. His wing was ripped off. He sobbed as the pain flooded his mind and he slumped against the hold. He laid limp as he felt another hand on his wing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He weakly shook his head but these strangers knew no mercy. They grabbed the wing and ripped it off. He screamed and thrashed and sobbed. He wanted to go back. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with Drista. He continued to sob when he was dropped to the ground. He had no energy to push himself up as the pain weighed heavily on him. He sobbed grossly on the floor as the blood flowed from his wounds on his back. He cried and cried as the pain consumed his mind and made his body shut down. He couldn’t move as his back ached and the lack of wings made him feel empty and broken.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He whimpered as he was yanked upwards harshly and something was shoved into his mouth. His eyes watered as the potion was forced down his throat. He gasped to breathe when it left his mouth but another bottle replaced it. He choked on the thick liquid and clawed at the hand as he felt his back knit itself slowly. He was dropped to the ground as he convulsed, sweating and pale as his wings were slowly being knitted back together. He coughed and retched on the ground as he felt his back tighten and the familiar weight returned.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t know how long he was stuck there and how many times they ripped his wings out and forced potions down his throat. He didn’t know when the strangers turned into monsters and the potions tuned into golden apples. It wasn’t long before he was numb to the pain, his eyes dry as he cried out all his tears. It wasn’t long before his body wouldn’t stop shaking and his wings stopped moving. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t even think straight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t know how long it was until they started to feed him enchanted golden apples just to heal him. He didn’t know how long- how many times they had ripped his wings out and healed him to the point that not even golden apples could heal him properly. He shook on the ground, curling up on himself. His ears continued to ring in pain as he covered his ears to block out the noise. He shook when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please, no more. Stop.” He whimpered, he begged. He was so tired and he was in so much pain. He wanted to cry, he wanted to sob and just be done with everything. Even respawning was better than this kind of pain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sh, you’ll be fine.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The voice was unfamiliar, it was new.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is this your brother, Drista?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He flinched and stiffened. How did they know about Drista? How did they know? Did they capture her too? He started to cry. He didn’t know what he’d do if his sister was here. He didn’t know what he’d do if she was also enduring this kind of pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please-” his voice cracked. “Just take my wings, don’t touch Drista.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The hand moved and ran through his hair. He felt another hand, this time smaller and more familiar. He blinked, the tears and blood and sweat mixing in his face but he looked up, “Drista?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s me.” She sobbed, her voice small and broken. “I- Dream, I’m so sorry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No- no, I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to come back and-” He stiffened, “No, no, they can’t- I don’t want them to take your wings too-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, no, it’s fine.” She croaked. “I- this man found me in the woods and helped me. I told him about you and we worked together to find you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You were kidnapped by an illegal group who sell hybrid parts in the black market.” The new voice explained slowly. “Come, let’s get you cleaned and patched up.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream let out a sob of relief. Was he finally free? Was he gone from the clutches of those monsters? Was he finally going to stop with the potions and the- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He stiffened when he caught a familiar whiff of a golden apple, “NO! NO! I don’t want anymore! It won’t- it won’t work! Stop!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He struggled a bit until he couldn’t smell the golden apple anymore. He slowly started to calm down and sobbed, wiping at his face with his dirty and blood coated hands.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please, no more…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream swallowed thickly, burying his head in Technoblade’s shoulder, “That’s… that’s what happened to my wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those monsters…” Technoblade hissed, tightening his hug around Dream but not too much. “They-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Dream sniffled. “They’re gone…”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade quieted down before he buried his face on Dream’s shoulder as well, “I will protect you to the ends of the earth.”</p><p><br/>
“You told me that already.” Dream laughed wetly.</p><p> </p><p>“For you, Dream… The world.” Technoblade promised.</p><p> </p><p>Dream stiffened before his eyes watered, “Thank you Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will walk through the fires of hell for you.” Technoblade promised.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Dream whispered, “Because I’d do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so strong.” Technoblade sighed, leaning back. He took Dream with him, causing him to chuckle. They laid on the bed, Dream’s wings covering them both like a blanket. “You went through all that and still manage to be so skilled.”</p><p> </p><p>“I try…” Dream mused, “I had… I had such great people to help me get through it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Technoblade hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… while you have Phil as a father figure…” Dream quieted down. He paused and chose his words carefully, “I never… I never wanted another parental figure because of my parents but… Phil, Phil is different.”</p><p> </p><p>“But before Phil?” Technoblade prodded carefully, his hands resting above the small of his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I had an older brother figure.” Dream explained wistfully. “He taught me everything I know now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then he must be a very good older brother.” Technoblade chuckled lowly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream paused, hearing the underlying sadness, “Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk about something?” Dream asked hesitantly. He didn’t know if he was crossing any boundaries but he wanted Technoblade to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Dream panicked and considered retracting the statement when Technoblade sighed, “You of all people know how I feel about governments.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Dream nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I- it’s because it reminds me of my biggest mistake… the Antarctic Empire.” Technoblade explained. Dream paused, considering what his friend had said. But, they were in the Antarctic Empire right now. He could remember the pride in Technoblade’s voice when he gave him the tour. So why-? “I was ashamed of our actions… We took over the entire server but at what cost? We fought so many wars but at what cost? We won a lot but that’s just flaunting our power.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anarchy is when there is no government. Where individuality reigns supreme.” Technoblade continued, tracing light circles at Dream’s back. “What Phil and I did… we established ourselves above the government but did not promote individualism, we were selfish. What made us different from governments?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you preach anarchy and hate governments?” Dream whispered, running a hand through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d have to make a mistake before you know the true consequences.” Technoblade muttered. “I didn’t want Wilbur and Tommy to make the same mistake as I did… I managed to deter them but at what cost? Wilbur’s not himself anymore and Tommy is just plain stubborn.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream paused and played with Technoblade’s hair absentmindedly. If he can play his cards right, maybe he can let Tommy see Technoblade’s side. He’ll have to run this plan through Phil and Technoblade first but it’s fine. Anything for Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do anything for you.” Dream whispered, resting his head against Technoblade’s own. The exhaustion from his panic attack and breakdown plus laying his entire life bare to Technoblade had finally caught up to him. He mumbled against the sheets, “Anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would for you too.” Technoblade agreed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Even if they traverse hell, they’ll do it together.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please,, spare me from your hitlists dear readers... I love you, really I do... I promise!!</p><p>PLEASE I CAN WRITE FLUFF, I CAN REDEEM MYSELF--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade huffed as he dusted his hands against his pants, looking at the chests he finally arranged properly. It wasn’t long before they had finally gone back to the SMP from the Antarctic Empire. Technoblade and Dream had their much needed emotional break and they were ready to face the server again. After their little talk about anarchy and individualism, Technoblade decided to finally settle down and retire from bloodshed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade huffed as he dusted his hands against his pants, looking at the chests he finally arranged properly. It wasn’t long before they had finally gone back to the SMP from the Antarctic Empire. Technoblade and Dream had their much needed emotional break and they were ready to face the server again. After their little talk about anarchy and individualism, Technoblade decided to finally settle down and retire from bloodshed. The little and soft interactions he had with Dream made his chest warm and it gave him more happiness than any bloodshed could ever. Even Chat agreed that maybe they needed some time off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cottagecore? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Technopog </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ooh Antarctic Empire p. 2? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade snorted and shook his head at the antics of Chat. He turned and looked at his book with his to-do list when he heard the familiar beat of wings. He grinned and turned around, looking back at the door. The door opened and Phil walked in, dusting his hat of snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mate.” Phil greeted with a nod and smile, “How is moving in?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going great.” Technoblade let out a laugh. He swept his arms to gesture at his living room, “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing.” Phil complimented, taking in the warm and homey interior. He smiled, happy that Technoblade finally found some peace. It was a large contrast to the cold and sharp architecture of the Antarctic Empire. “What’s your plan now?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just retirement.” Technoblade shrugged, “Maybe a farm… some bees.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good, Techno.” Phil chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed and closed his book, tucking it under his arm. He leaned against the table and looked at Phil, “How’s New L’manberg?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going fine.” Phil noted, “Tubbo is trying his best, Ghostbur built a little hovel and is trying to reconnect with Fundy, I heard Tommy burnt down George’s house…”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade winced, bringing a hand up to unclasp his mask, “Actually?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I haven’t heard from Dream about it yet.” Phil shook his head. “But I believe he wants to execute that plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you let him?” Technoblade played with the mask in his hands, running a thumb over the smooth bone. </p><p> </p><p>“As long as it doesn’t bring any harm to Tommy.” Phil nodded, crossing his arms. “I’ll see this as a sort of time out. Tommy needs some time to think and sort through his thoughts without any outside influence. A week alone for him to just live on his own would do him good.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a week anyways.” Technoblade waved off, “Plus, Dream said he was planning on visiting him to check on his progress so he won’t be truly alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me.” Phil muttered, “You left Dream the cottage?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Technoblade confirmed. “It’ll be better for him. The cold makes him sleepier.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to visit him soon.” Phil hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Technoblade set his mask down and looked at Phil in the eyes, “I’m a bit worried for Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“In what sense?” Phil tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s really tense nowadays.” Technoblade waved his hand, “Plus, I don’t really trust Dream to be able to take care of himself properly.” </p><p> </p><p>Phil snorted, remembering the times Dream had hurt himself and didn’t notice. He shook his head fondly and agreed with Technoblade’s sentiment, “That is true, we can’t always be there with what’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause in the air as they considered their options. Currently, Dream was almost everywhere and nowhere at the same time, unlike before where he would normally just stick with them or stay in one place long enough for them to know where he was. Dream and his friends had even stopped Manhunts when George was too busy dealing with the code. Technoblade sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, letting it rest on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Who can we even ask to watch over him?” Technoblade dragged a hand down his face. “George and Sapnap are busy running off and creating nations with Quackity and Karl, Bad has the Badlands and whatever is happening there, Sam is busy because of something Dream asked him to build- L’manberg still hates Dream’s guts-”</p><p> </p><p>“We could always ask Punz.” Phil noted, perking up. “I believe I heard Dream talking about him in our conversations in passing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is he trustworthy?” Technoblade tilted his head. “Dream made a lot of enemies after we blew up L’manberg, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s trustworthy.” Phil smiled. “If it would ease your mind, I can go and see how the two interact.”</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade hummed, tapping his finger against the table. He considered what Phil said and closed his eyes before he nodded, “Yeah, that would be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled and nodded, placing his hat back on, “Well, I should be off. I’ll check back in with you around next week or so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take care, Phil.” Technoblade smiled. He startled, as if remembering something. He held a hand up to tell Phil to wait. The older man paused at the door, lingering a bit more as he watched Technoblade shuffle through the chests and grab two compasses. “One for you and another for Dream, to find me easily.” </p><p> </p><p>Phil took the two compasses and watched as it twisted around but no doubt it’ll point back here the moment he leaves. He pockets them both and nodded at Technoblade, “I’ll be sure to give it to him and keep mine with me at all times.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded at Technoblade as he pushed open the door and spread his wings. He pushed off from the ground, his large wings bringing him to the skies. He smiled to himself as he glided off towards L’manberg, his wings moving at record speeds to bring him back to the rebuilt country. It wasn’t long before he reached the country. He hovered over the country, noting how there were the beginnings of walls to appear. He shook his head at Dream’s theatrics and flew over to the Dream SMP. He was near Bad’s mansion when he noticed one familiar blonde stand out from the shoreline. He seemed to be accompanying another blonde with a light blue jacket and Phil smiled. </p><p> </p><p>He tucked his wings back and dropped to the ground, letting his wings spread before he could hit the ground. He hid behind the mansion and strained his ears to listen to their conversation. It was about some topics and the other and he smiled when he listened to Dream’s excited chatter. He chuckled and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he waited for them to say their goodbyes. Once they did, he peeked out to see if his target was alone. When he confirmed that Dream had already left completely, leaving Punz to stare at the prison all alone, he walked out of his hiding spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” He greeted the other man, waving to placate him. </p><p> </p><p>Punz startled from his thoughts, blinking as he looked towards Phil. He gave a nervous smile and wave, “Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going?” Phil hummed, moving to stand beside him and stare at whatever Sam was building. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going fine.” Punz relaxed a bit, seeing no hostility. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Straight to the point?” Phil chuckled, tucking his wings close to his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the SMP’s mercenary, Phil.” Punz deadpanned. “People don’t really come to me without something they need.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil hummed and smiled, “Maybe I do have something I need you to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Punz raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t new that someone had come to him with a task. He was known for doing anything under the sun as long as the payment was enough. He tilted his head at Phil and waited for the older man to speak. Phil must have noticed his inquiring look as he chuckled, his leather wings shifting from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Punz prodded. </p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled, shaking his head, “Can’t I have a small conversation with you before I talk about the task.”<br/>
<br/>
“That depends.” Punz replied smoothly. </p><p> </p><p>“What is your relationship with Dream?” Phil cut straight to the chase, levelling Punz with a stare. </p><p> </p><p>Punz blinked, not at all expecting the question, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your relationship with Dream?” Phil paused, “Other than employer and employee of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Punz paused and thought about it a little more. He kicked at the sand and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, “He’s a good friend. Sometimes, we just set aside everything going on in the server and he’s like a brother to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil hummed, eyeing Punz as he spoke. He could tell the sincerity in his voice and his actions but he needed something more. A sort of assurance that Phil can trust him. Something more than just what was given.</p><p> </p><p>“Money and mercenary aside,” Phil began, “would you risk your life for Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Punz looked at the waves that crashed on the shore. He glanced at Phil and noted the steel in his eyes. This was a serious question and walls didn’t matter right now. Right now, it was two people who cared for the same person standing on a beach. Right now, it was a father and an older brother who were speaking to one another. Right now, what mattered was what the other thought of Dream. No more sides, no more wars and no more walls.</p><p> </p><p>Punz let out a sigh and closed his eyes, “I would. He doesn’t deserve half the things that happen to him. He needs people to ground him, people to remind him he’s not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded, urging him to continue. </p><p> </p><p>Punz hesitated before he threw all caution to the wind, “I won’t act like I know his past, I won’t act like I know everything about Dream because he keeps very close guarded secrets but he’s a good person. He’s trying his best, really. I’d stay by his side even if someone paid me otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled, nodding in approval, “Then this task would be easy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?” Punz narrowed his eyes in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno and I have grown close to Dream.” Phil explained, tilting his head to stare at the dark building that was slowly taking shape, “We care for him but we can’t help but worry. We can’t always be with him, he goes around way too much right now. We can’t catch up to his activities… we need someone to watch over him.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You want me to watch over him?” Punz looked at Phil with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing big, just make sure he’s safe.” Phil nodded, “Like a bodyguard of some sort.” </p><p> </p><p>Punz paused and considered it. He looked at Phil and also gauged the same level of sincerity. He smiled and nodded, “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the price?”</p><p> </p><p>Punz snorted and walked away, waving his hand, “Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled and watched as the blonde walked off. He knew he chose right. He stretched his wings and took to the skies. He hovered in the air for a moment, tracking Punz’s movements before he flew off and back to New L’manberg. Back to his amnesiac son who doesn’t know what happened. Back to whatever new conflict was brewing up within the walls. He sighed and let the wind cool his face. Back to whatever problem or war was starting up now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phil gritted his teeth. They were so close to executing Technoblade. Do they not know of the dangers of respawning for a hybrid? Of how painful it was to wake up in a cold sweat and feel your insides almost rip each other apart, one trying to stay alive while the other wanted to remain dead. He slammed a fist against the wall and scowled, New L’manberg had crossed a line. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He shook his head and retracted his hand. Thankfully, Technoblade was smart and quick on his feet. He had a totem of undying in hand. </p><p> </p><p>While cheating death was more painful to the humans, it was a cold relief for hybrids as they don’t have to go through the torturous cycle of dying and coming back alive. At least with the totem, they wouldn’t have to be faced with the endless void and the phantom pain. They wouldn’t be faced with the cold yet searing hot pain of death as they tried to claw their way back to life. It’s the small mercies like this that made Phil minutely calm down. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He swore this country only brought pain and suffering. First, it took away his son’s memories. Now, it tried to take away his other son’s life. This was too much, he wanted to leave. He had stayed only for the sake of Ghostbur but now everything was falling around him and New L’manberg’s government is losing face. He rolled his eyes at the thought. It was almost laughable that they’re trying so hard to gather scraps.</p><p> </p><p>He turned when he heard his door being opened only to be met with the current President. His eyes traced the few burn marks that marred his face from back in the Red Festival as Technoblade explained. He shook his head and crossed his arms as he stood before Tubbo. Someone he looked at as a son but now he doesn’t know anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were this close.” Tubbo hissed, narrowing his eyes. “Did you do anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did nothing.” Phil scoffed, turning away. “I was in my house the entire time, Mr. President.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then how-”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you suck.” It was childish coming from Phil but he had to rear himself back from actually insulting the teen. Tubbo was still Tommy’s friend so he had a bit of mercy within him to spare the teen from anything cruel but that didn’t erase the fact he tried to kill his son and force him to hand over his location. “Take the L, Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo must’ve been so stressed that he unsheathed his axe, his face twisting into a snarl as he stepped forward. Phil stood his ground as Tubbo growled, “Don’t make me try and kill you-”</p><p> </p><p>There was a thump and the two paused, turning to the balcony. Netherite boots appeared before Punz appeared, fully decked out in his armor and his axe glinting as he stood in front of Phil and levelled his axe towards Tubbo. There was a tense silence and Punz thinned his lips and narrowed his eyes at Tubbo. He narrowed his eyes back and backed up, keeping his axe as Punz nodded, lowering his axe as well. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo cleared his throat, shifting in his place as he stepped back, “Right- I- right.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, Quackity burst in with a feral look in his eyes, “Tubbo, meeting, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo jerked and gave Phil and Punz one last look before he left with Quackity, closing the door behind him. Punz relaxed at that point and clipped his axe to it’s sheath. He turned around and smiled at Phil. Phil chuckled and shook his head, ruffling the younger male’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Checking up on you, the usual.” Punz shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Phil raised an eyebrow, “The usual?” </p><p> </p><p>Punz coughed, getting flustered as he realized what he said, “Oh, I uh- sometimes when Dream visits Technoblade, I go and stay at your roof or shadow you to make sure you’re safe. I was by your roof when I heard the skirmish between you and Tubbo.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil blinked before he smiled and patted Punz on the shoulder, “I thought I asked you to protect Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>Punz gave a sly smile, “Well, Dream asked me to protect you and Technoblade as well so…”</p><p> </p><p>Phil chuckled and shook his head, “Shouldn’t you be with Dream anyways?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, about that- he ran off with Technoblade so I just stayed to be with you.” Punz shrugged. “You are in enemy territory after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil snorted and leaned against a wall, “They can’t do anything against me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, better safe than sorry.” Punz hummed. Phil chuckled and shook his head, moving closer and ruffling Punz’s hair. The other man chuckled and shook his hair back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t leave this place for a while so- what do you want to do?” Phil smiled warmly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So,, Punz big brother pog???</p><p>**Punz betraying Dream in the Finale existing*</p><p>Uh,, I pretend I do not see--</p><p>Please guys I planned these oneshots before the SMP caught up in roleplay- please,, gimme family dynamic Sam and Punz-- sobbing</p><p>ALSO FANART??? THAT'S REALLY CUTE??? PLEASE???</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Mostro_Wishes/status/1360749891945975809?s=20">CUTE PLEASE </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Just Say You Hate Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream shuffled on his feet. He had shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood before George and Sapnap. He would admit, putting George on the throne was a big mistake. It only made him a bigger target and endangered him. It was a spur of the moment choice that he had made. He needed a reason to keep the SMP neutral against Manberg but with Eret firmly on Pogtopia’s side, he needed to dethrone them. That and he needed an easy and quick fix, enter George. He didn’t want the man to be attached to the role, just take it as a placeholder while he tried to sort out the politics. This was why he hated politics. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream shuffled on his feet. He had shoved his hands into his pockets as he stood before George and Sapnap. He would admit, putting George on the throne was a big mistake. It only made him a bigger target and endangered him. It was a spur of the moment choice that he had made. He needed a reason to keep the SMP neutral against Manberg but with Eret firmly on Pogtopia’s side, he needed to dethrone them. That and he needed an easy and quick fix, enter George. He didn’t want the man to be attached to the role, just take it as a placeholder while he tried to sort out the politics. This was why he hated politics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is that it?” George huffed. Dream could hear the clothing shift and guessed that maybe the older man had crossed his arms. “You’re dethroning me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your safety.” Dream quickly added. He didn’t want them to misunderstand him. He tapped his foot nervously as he waited for their response. He couldn’t see their expressions and he felt so much pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For my safety.” George scoffed, “Then why put me on the throne in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opened his mouth before he clicked it shut. He can’t just admit it was a mistake, it might aggravate George even more. He didn’t want that. He just wanted to explain things briefly, properly. He knew that running away after the war had struck a chord with George and Sapnap, especially since he wouldn’t tell them where he had gone nor answered their numerous messages. He was already on thin ice with their irritation. He pursed his lips and played with his hands inside his hoodie pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- It was a political decision-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is, like when you left us for half a month?” Sapnap snarked from somewhere beside George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream held back a flinch at the fiery words of his friend. His childhood friend. His oldest friend. He swallowed thickly and controlled his breathing, “I just want to keep you two safe. Nothing else matters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, cause all that matters are those discs!” Sapnap hissed, taking a step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gaped, taking a step back. They- they heard that? But it was supposed to be a ploy. A way to intimidate the L’manberg citizens to exile Tommy for the plan. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything. It shouldn’t mean anything. George and Sapnap know him better than that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember mister- I don’t give a fuck about anything except for your discs?” Quackity’s voice entered the argument. Since when was Quackity part of the argument? He wasn’t a close friend to Dream- a friend yes but they didn’t know each other for very long. “Explain that, Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream paused. He can’t just admit he was lying, it will ruin the entire plan. It will ruin everything. Plus, it’s not like George and Sapnap believe that, right? They know him like the back of their hands. They know he never really cared for anything materialistic. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that he didn’t mean it. So, why is it that he could feel their angry glares on him. Why is it that they are still angry at him? Why is it that they aren’t realizing what Dream is trying to insinuate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George, Sapnap, please.” Dream tried once again, hoping his voice didn’t break or crack under his emotions. “You know me the best-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it feels like we don’t know you at all.” Sapnap snarked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fair to have secrets but- but it feels like we don’t know who you are anymore.” George added as well, stepping forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream swallowed, feeling his chest tighten at those words. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He clenched his hands into fists to hide how they shook. He bowed his head down, hoping he looked more intimidating than sad. He can always act. Always add another wall, another mask. It seemed to be the only thing that he can do nowadays. Still, it doesn’t change how his breath hitched when he spoke his next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to protect you both.” He insisted, repeating his words like a broken record. “THis is for your own good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” George muttered before his voice turned steely. “You just hate us now, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stepped back, his heart shooting up to his throat as he tried to find some way to refute it. He opened his mouth and nothing came out as he internally panicked. He didn’t hate them, where did they even find that notion? What part of what he did showed that he hated them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hate us now that you’re so focused with politics and the stupid discs.” Sapnap mocked him, his voice deep with an undertone of hurt. “Don’t even have time to play Manhunt anymore. Is that all we are to you, Dream? Are we just playthings for you to toss around before leaving in the dust when we get too boring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t find anything to say against that. He didn’t know what to say. Where did the two get that idea? Why did they think of him like that? Did he drift too far from them? Did he say something to anger them? Was he a bad friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, Dream. Just say you hate me.” George sighed, his voice strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it snapped. He couldn’t negotiate with them. He couldn’t argue with them. They’d just throw everything back at his face. He wordlessly shook his head and backed away. He could feel his cheeks were wet but it didn’t matter. He felt numb. Oh so numb and empty. He was alone. He was alone again. He was always alone. He always ends up being alone. Why is the world so cruel? Why is everything going against him? Why must he have to go through this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had blanked out. His entire head buzzed with static as he let his body move on it’s own. He didn’t know where to go, he didn’t know what to do. He just wanted to get away from the cold glares and heated voices and into warm arms and soft melodies. He didn’t know where he was going, just that he wanted to get away. Away, away, away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was just sitting in home, sorting through his chests when his door was slammed open. He jumped in his spot and turned around, ready to fight whoever barged in. His eyes widened and he blinked when he saw Dream standing there, unresponsive. He stepped forward and called out to him hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to trigger something in the young man as he lurched forward and fell. Phil panicked and stepped forward, catching him and holding him close. He was sobbing and shaking in his arms and Phil didn’t know what to do. He didn’t respond to any of his calls and he merely continued to sob. It broke Phil’s heart and he reached for his communicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil: Techno, come over to my house in L’manberg please. Dream is crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a second later, Technoblade responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade: I’m on my way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed and ran a hand through Dream’s hair, whispering reassuring words and keeping the young man close. He didn’t know what happened other than the fact that Dream had told him he was planning on dethroning George and reinstating Eret as the King. Phil refrained from tightening his grip on Dream as he scowled, glaring out into the windows and in the direction of Eret’s castle. It seems like he’ll need to have a word with a few people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his hug around Dream when the door opened but he relaxed when it was Technoblade who stood on the doorstep, breathing heavily. He seemed to have foregone any armor, his cape hastily pulled on as he looked at Phil and Dream on the floor. He saw how Technoblade’s jaw tightened and he approached them slowly, crouching down to place a comforting hand on Dream’s shoulder, pointedly avoiding his wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” Technoblade called out, his voice loud and firm. “Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a choked sob and both males took that as a sign that he could hear them. Phil slowly let go, carefully shifting Dream so that Technoblade could take him into his arms. When he did, Dream gripped at his clothes and continued to sob, burying his head into Technoblade’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Technoblade lowered his voice, rubbing comforting circles by Dream’s shoulder. “You’re fine, you’re fine, I’m here and so is Phil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Dream’s breath hitched and their hearts broke at how broken he had sounded. He didn’t even sound this sad when retelling his past to Technoblade, at least then he sounded level and not so </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “George and Sapnap they- they-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade looked up at Phil and met his eyes, nodding at him. They already knew the cause of the distress, Dream didn’t need to speak anymore. Phil nodded back and stood up carefully, dusting his outfit as he grabbed a few things from his chest. Technoblade looked down at Dream and ran a hand through his hair, whispering reassurances to him as he held him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, it’s fine, Dream. I’m here, you don’t have to say anything else.” Technoblade muttered, “You can cry, it’s fine to cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream continued to sob and choke on his breath, burying his face deeper into Technoblade’s shoulder. The hybrid looked up when Phil straightened up and tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go find out what happened.” Phil muttered, his voice low and eyes glinting dangerously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded and continued to run his hand through the blonde’s hair, “Once Dream calms down we’ll leave back to my cottage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe.” Phil advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Technoblade shot back. “You’re dealing with George and Sapnap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Phil nodded before he turned back and left through the door. He closed it softly behind him, the sobs of Dream echoing deep within his mind. He was going to find whoever made Dream into such a mess and wring their necks. The poor kid had already gone through so much, what with his past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of him was glad that the horrid hybrid discrimination in the main and bigger servers were stomped down upon. Just hearing about Dream’s experience made him feel sick and he would never wish that upon anyone, much less a child who didn’t know better. Phil shook his head and continued on his trek. He didn’t know where George and Sapnap were but based on the voices that were slowly rising near the front of Eret’s castle, Phil could hazard a guess. He extended his wings and boosted himself to the sky, it was much faster this way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived by the castle gates and dropped to the ground just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation, the very words coming from Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-doesn’t care about us anymore, George.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who doesn’t care about you?” Phil asked, his voice remaining level as he looked between George, Sapnap and Quackity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three snapped their heads to look at Phil and Sapnap scowled, standing in front of George. Quackity let out a surprised squawk at the sight of him and George merely crossed his eyes, the sight of his eyes hidden behind his dark tinted goggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business.” Sapnap hissed. He hasn’t drawn out his sword yet but Phil knew that if he showed any aggression then the other wouldn’t hesitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It becomes my business when your best friend appears on my doorstep in literal tears.” Phil scowled, crossing his arms as he looked between the three men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap scoffed, “What best friend? He clearly said it himself, he cared more about politics and those discs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those times where we played Manhunt for fun are gone, ever since the whole thing with Pogtopia and Manberg happened.” George added, looking away. “It’s like he used us for temporary amusement before leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two have known him the longest on this server.” Phil scowled, looking at the three in disappointment. Was that really all? A small declaration from Dream while he was acting? That was enough for their friendship to break?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But sometimes it feels like we barely know him at all!” George exclaimed, his voice rising as he stepped forward. “We know he has secrets but that doesn’t mean he has to hide his entire life from us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels like we only know his mask. Not the person underneath.” Sapnap hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s jaw tightened as he glared at the two fiercely. He remembered the nights where Dream sobbed into Phil’s chest as he laid his insecurities out into the open. How he wore the mask to hide his blindness because he felt too weak. How he was scared of being taken advantage of like before. How he didn’t like to feel so weak and so bare and so lonely. He remembered how those nights Phil had to reassure Dream that his friends would stand by his side through it all because they loved him for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He guessed wrong.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> stand before him right now, thinking that the mere fact that Dream did not lay his soul bare to them meant they weren’t cared for by the blonde. They thought that such friendship was shallow and unassuming to the blonde because of his secrets. That was all </span>
  <b>bullshit</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be the fake friends here.” Phil snapped coldly. “Any real friend would understand and respect their friend’s secrets, no matter how big.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if Dream stopped talking to you for months on end?” George snapped back. “Even if, no matter how much we try, Dream still blocks us out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it feels like we never even truly knew him.” Sapnap levelled Phil with a glare of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it seems like you’re being tricked into this false sense of friendship as well, Phil.” Quackity added, narrowing his eyes at the winged man. “Dream is manipulative and he only cares about himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can keep his secrets.” Sapnap spat. “We were never real friends to him anyways. He always leaves too quickly after Manhunts, sometimes he’s too cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Phil snapped and he took an angry step forward as he roared, “Then maybe you never knew him at all! If you even dare to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Dream doesn’t care. Nether forbid you realize he cares too much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything!” Sapnap screamed back, never one to back down. “You’re just being manipulated!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you just aren’t very good friends.” Phil spat, looking at them in disgust and disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just believing everything he says as if it were gospel.” Sapnap sneered back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s eyes twitched and he gripped the handle of his sword. Sapnap’s attention snapped to his minute movement and he growled, his hands resting on his sword handle as well. Before the two could charge at each other, a small voice called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stiffened and turned back, seeing Technoblade giving Dream a piggy back. The blonde was not wearing his mask but his face was still buried in Technoblade’s shoulder. Phil softened a little, the tension leaving his body as he looked at how small Dream looked. His eye twitched when he heard someone click their tongue from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil turned and glared at them. He didn’t deem them any response, instead turning fully and walking down to join Dream and Technoblade. He placed a hand on Technoblade’s shoulder and nodded. As they were leaving they heard one last shout that made Phil and Technoblade boil with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see he found new people to manipulate, good luck!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HMMMMMMMM TASTY TASY DON'T YOU THINK? &gt;:D</p><p>We're getting close guys,, getting real close who knows &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Teeth Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream breathed in the air as it rushed past him. He grinned widely as he jumped and landed on another branch nearby. He had left his mask with Technoblade as he snuck out of the cottage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream breathed in the air as it rushed past him. He grinned widely as he jumped and landed on another branch nearby. He had left his mask with Technoblade as he snuck out of the cottage. He felt the air brush against his cheeks and he let out a laugh. He enjoyed just jumping around and passing familiar roads and pathways. It made him feel alive and normal. Made him forget he was blind. He sighed in contentment as he continued to jump through the trees. He had made sure that he was far enough that no one would find him without his mask. It was bad enough he left his mask but he had also let his hood down to truly feel the wind in his hair. </p><p> </p><p>He laughed loudly as he swung along a branch, reaching out expertly and grabbing the next branch. He let out a loud whoop as he swung around before letting go and ducking into a roll. He pushed himself up easily and ran forward. He made one very big mistake. </p><p> </p><p>His face met with hard rock and he heard an audible crack. </p><p> </p><p>He hissed in pain, pushing away from the wall and reaching up to his face. His hands shook as he held onto his bleeding nose. He spat on the ground and gagged, feeling the taste of iron in his mouth. He spat again on the ground before sighing. He kept a hand on his nose to stop the bleeding and he reached into the code. His fingertips burned as he pulled a few strings and he felt weightless for a moment before his feet hit hard wood. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed when he recognized the area. It was his hidden base. He shook his head and reached out, feeling for the chests. He opened a few, rummaging through them for some bandages. He groaned when he felt nothing and shook his head. He rummaged even more until he found them. He hummed and treated his nose, cleaning the blood and checking if it was broken. When he felt the crook, he sighed and braced himself. He snapped it back into place with a shout and he panted, leaning back for a minute as he tried to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and felt his nose. It was a bit crooked but it was back in place. He frowned and spat out more blood, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He must still be bleeding. Dream hummed and rummaged through the chests more, feeling around for a moment. He grabbed the thin neck of a bottle and uncorked it, taking a small sniff. His nose wasn’t that blocked up and he couldn’t smell anything from the bottle. He sighed in relief and tilted his head back, downing the bottle. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled when he felt refreshed and shook his head a bit. He felt a little better. Dream chuckled and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. Maybe he should be more careful when he’s running around. He smiled to himself and stood up, dusting his hoodie. He perked up when he remembered he needed to visit George and Sapnap for something. He groaned and reached into the code again. He ignored how his fingers burned and pulled a few strings again. There was a pause before he felt the familiar weight of his mask on his face. He smiled and adjusted it, closing the small hole into the server code he made. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a few stray bandages and wrapped his fingers. He didn’t need Sapnap and George asking about that. Dream hummed and pulled his hood over his head, walking out of his base. He’ll just message Technoblade later about coming back in a week or so. He had a few preparations to do with his friends, after all. </p><p> </p><p>A week passed and Dream was rummaging through his chests in his base. He heard his door slam open and he jumped, reaching for his mask and hood when he heard the heavy footfalls. He turned around and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a familiar voice fill the empty air.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a week, Phil misses you.” Technoblade grunted, the shifting of his clothing filling the silence. </p><p> </p><p>Dream reached for his mask as he chuckled, “Is some kind of roundabout way of saying you missed me?”</p><p> </p><p>When Technoblade didn’t speak, Dream frowned. Did he say something wrong? He jumped when he felt hands cup his face. He stiffened until Technoblade tapped his cheek three times. He relaxed and nodded, still a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth.” Technoblade instructed.</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowned but followed his instructions. He opened his mouth and waited. When he heard Technoblade click his tongue, he raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hide from me and Phil for a week because you broke four of you teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream paused and considered what Technoblade had said, “I broke teeth?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause before Technoblade sighed, “You didn’t even know?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I thought it was just my nose.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Technoblade deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>“I was doing parkour.” Dream huffed, crossing his arms. “I kinda uh- faceplanted into a wall of stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream I swear-”</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident!” Dream spluttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to find a way to heal your mouth.” Technoblade sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“No golden apples.” Dream muttered, tilting his head downwards. Technoblade thankfully tapped his cheek twice and he sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade chuckled and moved his hands to grab at Dream’s wrist, “Come on, Phil misses you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff, you are not mentioning this to Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you broke four teeth!?” Phil screeched, pacing back and forth in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Dream snorted and bumped his hip against Technoblade’s, “Why did you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He deserves to know.” Technoblade snorted. “Plus, he’d be more mad if he found out on his own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Dream, can we-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence permeated the air as Dream shuffled on his feet. There was no way to heal it in normal means. There were enchanted golden apples but Dream hated them. He heard a sigh before two heavy hands were placed on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, mate.” Phil assured. “We’ll find a way.”</p><p> </p><p>That way was respawn. Dream hissed as he appeared on the grassy grounds of the new world. He shook his head and groaned, letting his face rest on the ground for a little while longer. He can’t believe he failed this Manhunt. His body was still shaking from the tremors of respawn and he hated it. He scowled and pushed himself up, waiting for his friends to appear. </p><p> </p><p>They played around for a while before Dream left early, having promised to be there for dinner with Phil and Technoblade. When he reached the little cottage, he shifted his mask away from his face and knocked on the door. When it opened, he grinned at whoever did it and heard a gasp.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Dream, your teeth-”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to respawn.” Dream cleared his throat, rubbing at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed and looped an arm around his shoulders, “Come, I made your favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream perked up at that and beamed at Phil, “Thank you, Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, son.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked in and Dream felt the warmth encase him, almost chasing away the trembles in his body. He smiled as he sat beside Technoblade and was handed his utensils. He loved the two dearly and hopefully they loved him back just as dearly. They made him feel at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time we’re doing a body check on you.” Technoblade pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“A what?” Dream spluttered in between laughter and incredulousness. </p><p> </p><p>“Who knows what kind of injuries you get from the Manhunt.” Technoblade huffed. “If you can’t even realize you broke four teeth then what more for other injuries.”</p><p> </p><p>“True.” Phil mused.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dream squawked. “Not you too, Phil!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, son.” Phil chuckled. “It’s just a simple body check.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream huffed and ate his dinner in silence, cracking a small smile at the chuckles that Tehcnoblade and Phil shared. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FLUFF!!!! Now you get to know what happened in the teeth incident ;)</p><p>This happened long before the previous chapters. Maybe even before the "Manhunt Airport Check" Chapter.</p><p>I just realized belatedly that I posed the angst chapter instead of this and I-- *heads in hands* ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed ^^</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Mostro_Wishes/status/1368356973557743618?s=20">How Phil sees Dream and Techno Fanart and honestly mood</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "TECHNO, YOU IDIOT."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream hummed as he lounged on a branch. He ran his hand through the rough bark as he felt the creases and crevices of the hardwood. He could tell, just from the texture, it was an oak tree he decided to rest on. He smiled underneath his mask, shifting so he could lean against the tree. It wasn’t that high up, unlike spruce trees but it wasn’t too thin as a birch tree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream hummed as he lounged on a branch. He ran his hand through the rough bark as he felt the creases and crevices of the hardwood. He could tell, just from the texture, it was an oak tree he decided to rest on. He smiled underneath his mask, shifting so he could lean against the tree. It wasn’t that high up, unlike spruce trees but it wasn’t too thin as a birch tree. He chuckled to himself and leaned back, intent on taking a nap for a quick moment before he would leave to check on Phil in L’manberg. Before he could fully slacken atop the tree branch, his ears perked up under his hood and he straightened, turning to the sound of a branch creaking. He knew it was too heavy for it to be an animal or a mob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punz?” Dream’s eyes widened, tilting his head. The mercenary didn’t usually seek him out, usually waiting for his call instead. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was checking on Phil, the usual- out of sight, you know.” Punz cleared his throat, realizing he was rambling. Dream leaned forward a bit, curious and expectant for the answer. “He’s under house arrest on the cabinet’s orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dream hissed, adjusting his stance on the branch. His muscles were tense and he was itching to reach out into the country to grab Phil and take him away. “What happened? What were they thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re putting the whole Butcher Army plan into motion.” Punz shifted from his spot and the branch creaked under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stilled, his grip on the branch tightening. He could feel the bark dig into his skin, scratching and tearing at his soft and smooth palms. His nails dug deep into the bark, taking some dirt to reside under them but he didn’t care. L’manberg was planning on executing Technoblade. They were planning on killing a hybrid. Did Tubbo and Quackity and Fundy and Ranboo </span>
  <em>
    <span>not know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how painful it was for a hybrid to die? For a hybrid to go through the code and feel like they were dying all over again until they awake back in their bed? Were they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping</span>
  </em>
  <span> Technoblade would suffer? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re stopping that farce.” Dream hissed. “Right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They already left to arrest Technoblade for the execution.” Punz explained. “We can’t exactly catch up to them immediately-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wait at L’manberg.” Dream interrupted him, vaulting away from the branch and landing on the ground. He straightened himself and dusted off his poncho, something he had switched to wearing when he started getting used to his wings again. He could feel them shift from behind, itching to spread out and take him to L’manberg right away. He heard the thump of Punz falling right behind him and calmed himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the plan, Dream?” Punz asked, falling in step with him as he walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to watch and wait. If they even manage to get Techno to comply and follow them, I want you to get in there and distract everyone.” Dream explained the plan, his steps echoing throughout the forest as he headed to the direction of L’manberg. “I’ll take care of getting Techno out and away from whatever they plan on using for his execution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, noted.” Punz stated. He could hear a shift and knew that Punz pulled his hood over his head. They weaved through the forest and it wasn’t long before grass turned into wooden planks and Dream started to sprint. He sprinted through the entire SMP, his feet thudding hard and loud against the wood as it echoed around him, helping him as he continued to weave through the many builds and cutting through a few shortcuts. He reached the country and gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Punz, onto the roofs.” Dream instructed, already jumping up and climbing towards the roofs. He ran over the roofs, jumping through the air to get to the last roof, Phil’s home. He crouched down and pretended to look through the country. He heard Punz land behind him and his breathless exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An anvil…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stiffened, feeling anger surge through him as he gripped the edge of the roof tightly. He hissed and turned to Punz, “They’re planning on </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to death?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punz didn’t respond but his silence was enough of an answer. Dream hissed and almost ran a hand through his hair in frustration, holding back when he realized his hood would be pulled down and his ears would be on display for all to see. He breathed in slowly before letting it out, calming himself down and sitting down. He tapped a finger against the roof, planning and plotting. It didn’t take long for there to be a commotion underneath and he didn’t have to see to know that they'd returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phil! Phil, what did they do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stiffened, hearing the familiar baritone of his friend- pitched in worry and despair- as he got dragged away. He could hear the metal clinks of cuffs and chains and growled, dragging his nails against the roof. He will make sure L’manberg falls a </span>
  <em>
    <span>third and last time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, morals be damned. They took his friend, chained him and moved to execute him. They took someone who had already gone into retirement, hasn’t antagonized the country aside from releasing Withers at the end of the Pogtopia and Manberg war, and decided to execute him for crimes that don't even make sense. They were still at the high of war, Wilbur had just blown everything up- hell Dream wondered why Wilbur wasn’t even punished for his crimes just because he has amnesia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and forced himself to calm down, biting his bottom lip as he released his tight grip on the edge of the roof. His ear twitched at the beginnings of Tubbo’s farce of a speech for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>farce of an execution</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He raised a hand and gestured for Punz to attack, not trusting his voice to work as he could feel his anger simmering just under his skin. He could hear Punz leaping off the roof, trusting his instincts to fight off the four inexperienced cabinet members of L’manberg. He heard the breaking of glass and shooting of arrows as he descended from his perch. His ears perked up at the sound of a horse and he made his way towards it, untying the leash and leading the horse away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked the little hole in the ground that used to lead to the ‘Final Control Room’ from back in the L’manberg war. He tied the lead loosely to a nearby fence and threw a few items into the chest, enough for Technoblade to be able to escape easily. He knew L’manberg, while stupid, were not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid. They probably stripped the warrior of his armor and items before dragging him to their country. He arrived to the sounds of battle and screaming and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The whistle of an anvil falling through the air</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s breath hitched, stopping in his tracks as his eyes widened behind his mask. He was unseeing, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what had happened to Technoblade. He didn’t know if he was thankful for that or not. He didn’t want to see his friend- his brother- dead. He didn’t want to see him squashed underneath the heavy iron and disappear into the void, being hugged at all sides by the cold and the pain and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated how much he shook and froze in place. He hated how he could help and protect his friend who he had promised to keep safe. He hated how his chest tightened and he couldn’t breathe. He hated how he couldn’t act, how he didn’t know what to do. He hated how he couldn’t move and act and save his friend because he knew he was too late. He hated how he couldn’t do anything but wait and listen to Technoblade’s agonized scream and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how the totem broke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled out of his stupor and gaped, dumbfounded for a moment. He clearly wasn’t the only one as amidst the sounds of chaos and battle, there were shouts of shock and indignation. Dream stumbled forward, unseeing as his sense caught up to him and he almost tripped if it wasn’t for a strong and steady hand grabbing his forearm and dragging him away. He continued to gape, words seemingly nonexistent for him at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Dream snapped out of his daze, shaking his head to clear it for a moment. Then, everything hit him at once and he slapped Technoblade’s shoulder, “You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey,” Technoblade chuckled, “I- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucking- I thought you </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dream hissed before pulling at the other and hugging him tightly. “I thought I-” He felt his throat close up, “I thought I lost you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade stiffened in his hold before wrapping his arms around the blonde, resting his chin atop his head, “Hey, hey it’s fine. I had a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fucking stupid one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a plan and I didn’t know you were there.” Technoblade amended. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, don’t pull these stupid stunts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you pull more heart attack worthy stunts in your manhunt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never there to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can imagine and that’s maybe worse.” Technoblade chuckled fondly, running a hand up and down the other’s back to comfort him. Dream relaxed in his grip, letting out a breath of relief as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment before their peace was shattered when blocks broke behind them. Dream yelped when Technoblade suddenly pushed him back, and adjusted it so that Technoblade was in front. He gripped the other’s cape, wondering who was at the entrance. He waited and stiffened when he heard a familiar edged voice echo around the small cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t the two fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>villains</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the server.” Quackity sneered, a loud thump indicating he had slammed a pickaxe against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think, you could kill me that easily Quackity?” Technoblade responded instead, reaching out and grabbing the lead. He placed it in Dream’s hand as he backed them up. Dream didn’t know what was going on but he backed up a little more, even when Technoblade stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Technoblade.” Quackity hissed. “And you- you keep sticking your fucking nose into business that doesn’t concern you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Techno is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think hearing that he was being executed concerns me enough.” Dream stood his ground, snarling back as he gripped the lead tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a fucking show.” Quackity laughed, sounding borderline deranged. “The two monsters are friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Quackity.” Technoblade shot back, feeling the beginning of his irritation show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I’m not going to shut up.” Quackity hissed, “I’m not going to shut up because you two need to hear this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream did nothing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’ll pretend what he did to George and Sapnap didn’t happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt a pang of hurt in his chest as he stepped back, his face screwing up as he felt his nails dig into his palm. He bowed his head down, biting the bottom of his lip harshly as he tried his best not to lash out suddenly. There was no use to react violently to something that was true. He had been too secretive, too drawn in for the other two. He had kept them in the dark far too many times, it had been understandable why they had lashed out in anger. He sighed through his nose and felt his shoulders sag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything and neither did those two.” Technoblade sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole lot more than you do, that’s what.” Technoblade reached back and took Dream’s shoulder in his grasp. He tapped it thrice, “Go ahead, Dream, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you couldn’t kill me then, you can’t kill me now.” Technoblade bared his teeth. “I might have nothing with me but a pickaxe but I will put this through your teeth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Quackity laughed, the clashing of metal indicating they were exchanging blows. Dream hurriedly dug his way out, leading Carl away from the fight slowly and carefully. “Scared of asking Dream’s help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t his fight but mine.” Technoblade laughed, the clanging of their weapons echoing even from where Dream was down Tommy’s stupid tunnels that he had called the sewers. “So focus on me and me only, Quackity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled slightly at his tone, feeling the slight teasing and confident lilt it took. He let out his own laugh as he heard the clangs dwindle down until it became silent. He had faith in Technoblade. He was stupid to think and panic that Technoblade didn’t have a plan but he was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> of losing him. Of finding out that he got hurt and he wasn’t there to help him despite the many times and long hours that Technoblade had been there for him when he was hurt. He stopped when he heard familiar footsteps behind him and turned around, shifting his mask to the side to show his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think I would lose to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quackity</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dream snorted, humming as he tugged Carl away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade snorted as well and moved to walk beside him, “Do you want me to message Punz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He knows what to do.” Dream shrugged, “Plus, he knows I’ll be with you instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To scold you like the stupid motherfucker that you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade let out a startled and amused laugh, “Dream, please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re listening to my rant all the way back.” Dream hissed, slapping his shoulder playfully. “You don’t know how absolutely panicked I was when Punz suddenly looked for me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He only comes to find me when there’s something wrong considering he respects my privacy- but that isn’t the point! You should’ve shot me a message or called me when you realized you were being tailed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and how did they even capture you? Was it just Carl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Carl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, please, you’re getting sloppier these days! I almost had a heart attack when the anvil came down and I almost feared that neither I nor Phil would be fast enough to be by your side when you respawn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve respawned a lot of times-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So have I! It doesn’t erase the fact that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span> like hell and being with the people you love and trust makes it much easier to get through! Get your ‘tough boy’ act away from my face, I don’t want it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade laughed and Dream fought back a smile. They traversed through the tunnels before exiting through the Community House. Technoblade bumped his hips against his and Dream snorted, pulling his mask back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, come on- was one text- maybe I don’t know, a heads up would be nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you are letting me have this, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me by my full name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is how serious I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, let me fucking finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were already finished!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> done with your shit Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long way back to the tundra, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be one </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> rant, Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked from under his mask and immediately launched into the rant he had mentally prepared. He let himself talk and talk and fill the air with his voice as they walked back to Technoblade’s home. He could feel the amusement in Technoblade’s form as he continued to rant and smiled to himself knowing he made his friend relax and happy after such a stressful event. That was enough for him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM BACK AND ALIVE AFTER... *counts* ONE MONTH OF ABSOLUTE SILENCE :DDDD</p><p>RLLY PULLED A TECHNO UPDATE SCHEDULE ON Y'ALL ToT </p><p>I'M REALLY SORRY, I HOPE THIS WILL MAKE IT UP FOR YOU GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY AHDJSHADJSAHFJSAHFSA</p><p>Hope you enjoy!!!!!! </p><p>(that and I have a lot of plans :DD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING ACTUALLY!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t exile him in three days, I’ll do what I promised.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYTHING ACTUALLY!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t exile him in three days, I’ll do what I promised.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shook in silent rage and fear as he sat at the back of the boat. Dream was rowing at the front and just behind them, Wilbur- or at least what was <em> left </em> of him during his amnesiac state- was happily chattering away on a different boat behind them. Tommy twisted and turned the edge of his sweater in his hands, scowling as he tried not to reach out impulsively and smack the back of Dream’s head. He sighed heavily and scrubbed at his palms and hands, ignoring how they got raw after a while and it began to sting. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there.” Dream piped up suddenly. Tommy could hear Wilbur say something behind them but he blocked him out. He stared and glared at the back of Dream’s head, hoping his intention can be clear. “You wouldn’t be in this situation if you just stayed put.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t act like I’m stupid, Tommy.” Dream stated and Tommy scowled. He opened his mouth for a retort but snapped it shut when Dream began speaking again, “I know Ranboo was your accomplice.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stilled in his seat, his hands dropping slack on top of his lap. He looked at the back of Dream’s head with fear and a bit of concern. He didn’t want Ranboo to deal with this. There was a reason he took the fall. It was <em> his </em> idea. He was stupid to drag the new kid along with his bullshit, knowing full well what Dream might do. He had expected the walls but not whatever this is. He hadn’t expected for Dream to isolate him from his friends. He didn’t want this to happen to Ranboo, not now- not ever. He wasn’t <em> that </em> cruel nor stupid.</p><p><br/><br/>“So what?” He cursed how his voice shook.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted you to know.” Dream hummed, never stopping his rowing. </p><p> </p><p>“You planning on exiling him too, asshole?” He bit out, not capable of holding himself back anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dream let out a laugh. “This is <em> your </em> punishment, Tommy.”</p><p><br/><br/>“The fuck does that mean?” <br/><br/></p><p>Dream stopped rowing, turning around and pinning Tommy with a stare from his emotionless mask. Tommy flinched back, glaring harshly at the stupid smile. The same smile that stared him down when L’manberg blew up twice. Dream began to speak, his voice colder than the air that surrounded them, “It’s about time you realize what you did wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I fucking know I shouldn’t have burned down his house after peace-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about that, Tommy.” Dream snapped, turning back to the front and continued to row. This time, his actions were sharper and faster. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy pressed his lips into a thin line as he frowned at Dream’s back. What the fuck did he mean? Was this even about the stupid cottage anymore or is it something bigger? Something else that Tommy didn’t know? What did he do wrong? </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to be naive and say he didn’t do any wrong, that’d be stupid. He <em> knew </em> he did a lot of wrong but so did Dream. He knew he did a lot of wrongs but so did everyone in the goddamn server. Hell, not even Phil and Wilbur were innocent- not even <em> Tubbo </em> was all that innocent. He didn’t believe anyone could be innocent in a server with such lax rules. With that, Tommy couldn’t really tell <em> which </em> mistake- which wrong he had committed that caused Dream to lash out like this. Was it L’manberg’s foundation? The Disc War? Was it during Pogtopia? </p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned, his head hurting from all the memories- all bad- rushing into his mind. He didn’t know what the fuck Dream meant and like shit he was going to figure it out himself if the fucker was going to be all cryptic and shit. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head as he leant back. He bit his lip to stop the barrage of complaints that will no doubt just annoy the older man even more. He wasn’t <em> trying </em> to die on his first day during exile. So, he just leaned back and silently glared at the back of his head the entire trip. If he listened closely, he could hear Dream muttering under his breath but he tuned that out, instead focusing on another one of Wilbur’s rants about how puffer fish can effectively be a type of drug. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they reached land and Dream got out of the boat, crossing his arms and tapping his foot against the sand as he waited for Tommy and Wilbur to get out of their boats. Tommy huffed and stumbled out, hissing when he got his shoes wet. He bit back a complaint when Dream turned around sharply and started to set up a small tent. Tommy looked around at the barren place and sighed. Guess he was going to live in this stupid place for a while- hopefully Dream wouldn’t be a big <em> ass </em> about it and start making shit harder for him. He blinked when Dream finished the tent, placing a nice bed and a chest for him to use.</p><p><br/><br/>“So uh-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be here for… let’s say a month? Two months?” Dream shrugged, “Depends on your behavior and progress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Progress?” Tommy snapped, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/><br/>“Progress.” Dream deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy scoffed and brushed past him, sitting on his bed as he rummaged through the chest that Dream left behind. He noted a few tools and materials for him to use. Tommy looked up and scanned the area, noting the trees that surrounded the clearing. He sighed and closed the chest with a grumble, he can make do with whatever he has right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Also, you won’t be getting visitors.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck!” Tommy shot up, glaring at Dream. “I’m in exile! I’m <em> away </em> from your beloved lands so I don’t make any more-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that, Tommy.” Dream snapped back. He quieted down but didn’t cease his glare at the masked man, “I’m doing this to teach you a lesson and perhaps let you learn and realize your actions without any outside influence. A time out, you could say.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck? No visitors for two months?” Tommy screeched anyways, uncaring for whatever Dream is trying to teach him. </p><p> </p><p>“Not two months.” Dream scoffed, a hint of amusement and incredulity in his tone. He crossed his arms and walked backwards a bit, “Just two weeks at max, maybe less- like I said, depends.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck do you mean, ‘depends’.” Tommy lowered his voice to mock the older man. </p><p> </p><p>Dream just shrugged and turned away, “I’ll still visit you and Wilbur too, he doesn’t really have any solid opinions to sway you on either side so I’ll allow it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking- no! You- fuck you!” Tommy flipped him off, stomping his foot as he screamed. “You can’t visit, fuck you!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just here to measure how much you progressed in your self-reflection, <em> Theseus </em>.” Dream snorted, putting emphasis on the name.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy bristled, face twitching at the name. He stalked forward, intent on lunging and tackling the man to the ground. He jumped forward but Dream easily and gracefully slid to the right, evading his attack and causing Tommy to stumble and fall face first into the sand. He spluttered, scrubbing at his face as he glared at Dream, “FUCK YOU, DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smirked, snickering slightly at his reaction. It only served to anger him more as he scrambled to stand up. Dream stepped back to avoid the punch that came his way, “What? You don’t like the name? Bad memories perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Tommy could clearly imagine the blonde rolling his eyes under the mask. He gritted his teeth and dropped his hands to his side, clenching them to fists. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your first day of exile.” Dream mused, turning away and walking. “I’ll be back by around a day or so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, don’t come back you bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream merely laughed and waved him off, strolling away and leaving Tommy alone with his amnesiac brother. He huffed and kicked at the sand, glaring at the back of the man until he couldn’t see him anymore. He turned back with a huff and stormed back into his tent, grabbing his axe and leaving for the forest. Maybe he’ll feel better if he pretends the wood he was chopping was the stupid face of Dream. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time Dream visited, Tommy already had a mine and he got some iron armor. He yelped and leveled his sword against Dream’s mask. The other seemed unbothered by the threat, merely pushing it away with the back of his hand. He moved past Tommy and looked around, as if gauging his ‘progress’ whatever that is.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck you want, bitch?” Tommy hissed, lowering his stance to get ready for any attacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, you’re doing good so far.” Dream commented lightly, “You got a mine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what’s it to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good work.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tightened his grip on his sword, hating how his chest swelled with pride. He didn’t know how long it was since someone genuinely- and Dream seemed sincere, right?- praised him for his work. He relaxed slightly and eyed Dream with suspicion as the other walked around aimlessly, seemingly checking on his work and progress.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, a house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wilbur made it.” Tommy bit out, still a bit paranoid around the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, will you be using it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much.” Dream shrugged, “Just good to know you’re actually living here and taking it seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, whatever bitch.” Tommy huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now.” Dream chuckled, striding over and ruffling his hair, “Don’t be like that, <em> Theseus</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” Tommy swung his sword but Dream dodged it easily. He laughed good-naturedly, dodging his on coming swipes as he screamed in rage. He tired out after a while, huffing as the tip of his sword dug into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, you have anything to do today? I’m gonna follow you around!” Dream exclaimed happily, “You’re stuck with me today, Theseus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Calling you what, Theseus?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking deaf ass bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream muttered something under his breath but Tommy brushed it off. He turned around and sheathed his sword to his side, grabbing the pickaxe he dropped on the floor. He turned and trudged towards his mine, ignoring the second set of footsteps that followed him into the dark cavern. A part of him was screaming for allowing the blonde to follow him down where he could risk being killed off but another part of him was grateful for the presence, considering he was alone for quite a while and an amnesiac Wilbur was not the best company. Not like, Dream <em> was the best </em>, he was just better than Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve just been collecting resources this entire time?” Dream asked, trying to start a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy grunted but too the chance to talk, breaking away some stone, “Yeah, cause you dragged me out with <em> nothing</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> gave </em> you tools and a few starter items!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, much good that did.” Tommy snickered, rolling his eyes. He heard Dream huff from behind him and continued picking away at the stone, hoping maybe he could find some diamonds. He paused, the pickaxe half buried into the stone as a question popped into his mind. “What the fuck did you mean by ‘what I did wrong’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t realize it yet?” Dream responded with a bland tone.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, I know I made a lotta mistakes-” Tommy whirled around to glare at Dream, “But you gotta be <em> specific</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed, regarding Tommy for a quick moment before he turned around, “<em>Maybe </em> you should’ve thought twice before betraying someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy spluttered, watching as the other’s whole demeanor changed as he left the mine without another word. Tommy stood in the empty cave alone as he processed what Dream had said. Betrayed? Who was he talking about? The only person who ever did that was-<br/><br/></p><p>“Dream! You fucking bastard, get back here!” Tommy shouted, his voice echoing as he scrambled up his messily made steps of slippery and sloping stone. The moment he broke through the surface and saw natural light, he looked around. No one was there and he slumped, laying his head against the ground as his legs gave way under him. “Fucking bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy screamed, jumping from his spot as he whirled around and pointed his sword at Dream. The masked man had his head tilted to the side, hands clipped to his back as he leaned over the entrance to his mine. Tommy fumbled with his sword a bit, dropping it in the process as he spluttered wordlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Theseus-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing this because of Technoblade, aren’t you?” Tommy accused. The nickname now made sense, his stupid <em>time-out</em> made sense. It was Dream being a little simp and punishing him because of Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed, as if considering, before he retreated back and straightened, “Perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t fucking betray the Blade, he-”</p><p> </p><p>“There it is.” Dream snapped, his tone growing ice cold. Tommy bristled at the tone, blinking at him incredulously. “You’re doing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p><br/><br/>“You’re referring to him as ‘The Blade’.” He moved and made quotation marks when he said the name. Tommy scoffed in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy frowned, “Well, yeah. I’ve been calling him that since Pogtopia, Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you should stop, Theseus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I, huh?” Tommy sneered, tilting his head side to side as if to mock Dream. “I can call people however I like! Fucking hell, I’ll call you big D!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different, Theseus.” Dream sighed, his voice heavy as if he was forced to teach a young child how to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt rage build up as his face flushed. He didn’t like to be patronized. He <em> wasn’t </em> going to be patronized! He stomped forward and grabbed the front of Dream’s hoodie in his hands and tugged him down, “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you still haven’t progressed then.” Dream deadpanned, gripping at his hand tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy hissed and let go, the grip of the other man being too tight and getting painful. He clutched his hand to his chest as he glared at Dream. The masked man merely dusted himself off and turned around. “Fucking, bitch boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should think about it, Theseus.” Dream mused. “Why calling Techno, ‘The Blade’ is so much different from calling me ‘Big D’.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy opened his mouth to retort when Dream played with an ender pearl and threw it far away. Without another word, the blonde disappeared and left Tommy all alone. The teen dropped to the ground and screamed, slamming his fist against the hard soil as he let his pent up rage out. He was so <em> sick and tired </em> of being patronized. He <em> knew </em> there was no difference! It was just a <em> stupid </em> nickname anyways! What was there to be hurt over? </p><p> </p><p>He called Tubbo clingy but he never complained. He called practically everyone a bitch to the point the word lost it’s flame and hurt. He called everyone silly fucking nicknames- what made him calling Technoblade his nickname so different? </p><p> </p><p>He screamed again and leaned back, laying on the ground as he breathed heavily. He was so sick and tired of everything. He wasn’t <em> stupid </em> . He wasn’t an <em> idiot </em> . He wasn’t the one who betrayed Technoblade! He <em> helped </em> them when they were in need only to turn around, join forces with Dream and spawn some stupid ass Withers! <em> He </em> wasn’t at fault, Technoblade was! He didn’t help someone only to destroy the very thing they were fighting for! Plus, what the fuck did Dream know about betrayal anyways? He made <em> Eret </em> betray L’manberg first!</p><p> </p><p>“Ugghhhh, stupid fucking bitches and their entitled stick up their asses.” Tommy dragged a dirtied hand down his face, glaring at the open sky. “Fuck them, fuck everyone. FUUUUCCCCKKK!”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself to sit up, glaring at his dropped sword on the ground as if it could make matters any better than it already was. He huffed and stood up, dusting himself off as he picked up his sword and walked towards the home that Wilbur made for him. Scratch that, Wilbur was <em> better </em> company than <em> Dream </em>, if the motherfucker was only going to scold and lecture him about betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>“Like he knows what it feels like.” Tommy scoffed, shoving the sword into the chest harshly. </p><p> </p><p>That was how exile was. Dream constantly visiting, talking about Technoblade this and Technoblade that. Constantly calling him <em> Theseus </em> , as if it could somehow awaken something in him. The fucker even realized he could tell the Theseus story every single time as a form of greeting. So what if Tommy kept charging at him, swinging his sword blindly as the other dodged with a laugh. So what if Tommy kept throwing glares his way whenever he heard the stupid name. So what if, the moment Technoblade <em> did </em> visit, he tried to charge at him again and kill him out of pure rage. </p><p> </p><p>So what if, the entire exile- instead of despair and loneliness, Tommy was stuck in a constant loop of rage as Dream continued to push his buttons. He <em> was not </em> at fault. It was <em> all </em> Technoblade’s fault in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike> So what if, when a charged creeper snuck into his home and blew it all up to smithereens, he decided to run and stow away under Technoblade’s house. So what if, out of pure spite and anger, Tommy left a large tower for Dream to see and come to the wrong conclusions. It didn’t matter anyways cause he wasn’t at fault.  </strike> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy: Deaf ass bitch</p><p>Dream: Actually, I'm blind but no one's asking so I'm going to shut up now</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>AND I OOP, EXILE BABY</p><p>Villain Dream who? I only know Menace Dream who causes problems left and right because he's a little shit without having any malicious intent behind it. Love me some prankster Dre who pushes people's buttons and annoys them like no other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Screaming Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream huffed as he bumped his shoulders against Technoblade, “You’re the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>“I literally let you rant the entire walk back here, give me a break.” Technoblade snorted, nudging him lightly with his elbow. “Honestly, did you really think I wouldn’t have a plan?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream huffed as he bumped his shoulders against Technoblade, “You’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I literally let you rant the entire walk back here, give me a break.” Technoblade snorted, nudging him lightly with his elbow. “Honestly, did you really think I wouldn’t have a plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I panicked, okay?” Dream bristled, his shoulder hitching up as he scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade snorted, running a hand through his hair, “Well, that’s a week's worth of grinding down the drain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week’s- your armor and items?” Dream spluttered, almost tripping in his shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was ready.” Technoblade shrugged, “I was about to kill all of them when Quackity grabbed Carl and threatened him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just let him get Carl?” Dream tilted his head to the side, “I know for a fact that you have a better horse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> got me Carl.” Technoblade huffed, crossing his arms as he walked a little bit faster. “I’m not going to let the horse that you helped me find die- plus the voices were </span>
  <em>
    <span>screaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> bloody murder in my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure they were.” Dream laughed, waving off the fact that Carl held a special place in Technoblade’s heart due to his interference. Dream smiled at that, taking his mask and clipping it to the belt by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should head in first, I’ll bring Carl over to his pen.” Technoblade hummed when he noticed the house come into view. He led Carl over to the extension pen by the side, “I know you hate the cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just more tired.” Dream huffed in protest but walked inside the house nonetheless. Technoblade chuckled and shook his head, herding Carl back into his pen and taking off the lead. He took a while as he ensured that Carl was situated back properly and he pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He stifled his laughter when he saw Dream crouching in front of Edward. He seemed to be poking at the boat experimentally and Technoblade leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms as he kept his eyes on Dream and not the Enderman, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a pet Enderman?” Dream asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream snorted and straightened, “You know how I can screech.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked before he turned back, unknowingly staring straight at the Enderman. The monster tilted it’s head, knowing that the hybrid didn’t truly see and thus was not aggressive. Dream screeched, high pitched and loud. Technoblade’s ears twitched at the loud sound and he snorted, moving forward. Edward seemed to be satisfied with the screech and screeched back. Dream beamed up at him, turning around at the sound of Technoblade’s footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, he likes me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” Technoblade shook his head. “Anyways, help me rearrange my stuff downstairs. I was in a hurry and everything’s in disarray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Does this mean I’m staying the night?” Dream’s lips curled up mischievously as he bounded after Technoblade, hand reaching out to clutch his cape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Technoblade chuckled in amusement and led them outside, preferring to use the door to the basement than to use the ladder. He pushed open the door and blinked in shock and slight creeping anger as a blonde teen was caught in the middle of raiding his chest red-handed. Technoblade growled, brandishing the stained pickaxe as he stalked forward. The only thing stopping him was the sudden tug from his cape that reminded him of his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Tommy screeched, dropping the items that were in his hands to the ground. Technoblade scowled and pointed the pickaxe at him, glaring heatedly at the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is that Tommy?” Dream asked, moving forward and away from Technoblade’s back. “What is he doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’d like to know as well.” Technoblade grunted, keeping Tommy pinned to his place with his glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my home got blown up by creepers and I decided to make my own home here.” Tommy sniffed, edging away from Technoblade and towards the ladder. Technoblade scowled and slammed the tip of the pickaxe against the wall near the ladder, glowering at Tommy who yelped and stepped back and away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you- wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepers</span>
  </em>
  <span> blew up your home?” Dream asked incredulously, “You fucking idiot! I thought you- you jumped- you died!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I didn’t!” Tommy shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, on the count of five… you better give me a reason to not kill you where you stand right now.” Technoblade hissed as he dragged a hand down his face, tired from the farce of an execution and travelling all the way from his home, to L’manberg and back. He was tired and his body ached from the use of a totem and travelling in the cold and the voices were screaming bloody murder in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Logsted-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, wow, well- FUCK YOU BITCH. YOU CAN’T FUCKING KILL ME! IF YOU DO, THEN YOU’RE PROVING THAT YOU’RE JUST SOME USELESS LITTLE SHIT WHO BETRAYED ME AND SIDED WITH DREAM MORE! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT, HUH YOU LITTLE SHIT? YOU HELPED US JUST TO RHWO US TO THE DOGS, HUH? DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME? ABOUT TUBBO? ABOUT </span>
  <em>
    <span>WILBUR?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tommy screamed, his voice reaching high volumes as he threw all caution to the wind. “AND DON’T GET ME STARTED ON DREAM, THE LITTLE STUPID BITCH WHO DOESN’T CARE-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the edge of Technoblade’s cape as Tommy’s screaming echoed in the closed space and caused his ears to ring. He gritted his teeth and tugged at Technoblade’s cape when Tommy didn’t stop screaming. His ears began to ring a bit and a stabbing pain hit his head and he hissed. His knees buckled under the pressure of the migraine and he clutched his head tightly, trying to stave away the throbbing pain that accompanied the twitching of his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the small tug on his cape, Technoblade whipped his head to glance at the back and noticed Dream bringing his free hand up to cover his ears. Technoblade’s eyes darkened and he turned to look at Tommy, stepping forward and shoving him to shut him up. When Tommy screamed louder, this time wordlessly, and Technoblade felt Dream’s grip on his cape loosen as he dropped to the floor, he saw red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU FUCKING SHUT UP-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade reached out and gripped his mouth, tightening his hand around it despite Tommy letting out a pained whimper. When he effectively silenced the brat, he dropped him to the ground and turned to Dream who was kneeling on the ground and pressing his hands to his ears. Ever since the explosion of L’manberg, Dream’s ear has gotten more sensitive and it didn’t help that Tommy’s voice sometimes hit the higher and more shrill notes when he screamed. He placed a calm and steadying hand on the other’s shoulder, pulling him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped him three times and waited for the other to nod. Technoblade sighed and ran a hand through his hair before pulling the other’s head to rest on his chest. He held the blonde close as he shook, no doubt receiving a migraine from the loud sounds that Tommy made. Technoblade heard a groan and whipped back to glare at Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.” He hissed slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and go upstairs to your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>upstairs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your room.” Technoblade growled, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the teen. He watched him stumble and make his way to the ladder, going up instead of down while slipping through a few of the bars. Technoblade remained tense while Tommy scrambled up and only relaxed when the teen was out of his sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and continued to run a comforting hand through Dream’s hair, cooing at him softly as he helped the blonde calm down. His hearing had gotten extremely sensitive ever since the initial explosion in L’manberg. Technoblade could understand, considering he was within the blast radius and with the amount of explosives and screaming happening all around him his sensitive ears had taken a big hit. Technoblade sighed and cradled the silently crying blonde in his arms, trying to soothe the growing pain in his head and ears. He tapped a finger against Dream’s shoulder blade, waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dream nodded against his chest, Technoblade relaxed further. He shifted and brought an arm under his knees and slowly got up, carrying him bridal style. Dream didn’t protest as usual and Technoblade hummed, moving to the door so he could take the stairs up to the top. He pushed open the door with his foot and glared at Tommy who clammed up. Beside him was Ranboo and the taller teen shifted in his footing nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sighed at both their presence and scowled. He turned around and climbed the ladder carefully to the top and laid Dream on the bed. When Dream kept his fingers tight on the front of Technoblade’s shirt, he carefully pried them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just rest.” Technoblade whispered, aware how Dream winced and whimpered at the slight noise. “You need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with everything.” Technoblade shushed him quietly. “You probably have a migraine with all of Tommy’s screaming, especially since we were in a closed space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I promise.” Technoblade smiled. He patted Dream’s head and pulled away when he finally let go. He brought the covers over him and turned around with a scowl on his face as he descended the ladder. He looked at the two with a raised eyebrow before he grabbed both of them by the scruff of their neck and dragged them out of the house and a bit further into the yard. Tommy and Ranboo had the common sense to remain quiet, even when Technoblade dropped them both unceremoniously to the snowed ground. “Explain, right now or I’m killing you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Tommy spat out, finally speaking. “What the fuck was that about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my secret to tell.” Technoblade snapped back, glaring at the teen. He didn’t let up the glare even when he shrunk under his stare. He turned to Ranboo, glaring at him head on to make a point before averting his gaze to the Enderman hybrid’s shoulder. “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I uh- I was here to- uh visit Tommy?” Rambo stuttered out, rushing his sentences as he scrambled backwards. “And I- I have some of your… items?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade eyed his warily before sighing, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He waved Ranboo off and turned back to Tommy, “You- how long have you been living under my house like a racoon and leeching off of my resources?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A while?” Tommy shrugged, giving a sheepish grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sighed, dragging a hand down his face. He opened his mouth, ready to say something to the two and get them to leave when the sun dipped over the horizon and snow started to fall gently over their heads. Technoblade hummed and glanced at Tommy and Ranboo, both who weren’t dressed for the weather, and noting how they both shivered at the cold breeze that passed them. He walked towards the two, grabbing them by the scruff of their neck and dragging them towards his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were protesting against him but quieted when they got closer to the home. That and Technoblade shot them both a glare that was heated enough to silence them. Once they were inside, Technoblade closed the door behind him and moved to light a fire. Tommy and Ranboo exchanged a look as the heat slowly surrounded the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Technoblade sat down heavily on one of his chests, crossing a leg over the other. He leaned forward, resting his arms over his legs, “Now, you two are going to behave and shut up while Dream is resting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck- hey!” Tommy hissed when Ranboo elbowed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo sighed, “We are in his house, maybe we should listen to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart, I like you.” Technoblade deadpanned, pointing at Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, thank you?” Ranboo looked at Tommy who shrugged, “I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what the fuck is up with Dream?” Tommy huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade scowled, “He got annoyed with your screaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hurriedly slapped a hand over Tommy’s mouth as he turned to Technoblade, “Uh, why? Is he sensitive to loud sounds? If I may ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of.” Technoblade amended. “That plus a bit of trauma, physical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m supposed to care because?” Tommy shoved Ranboo off and raised an eyebrow at Technoblade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if you don’t…” Technoblade gave a forced smile as he took a sword off its perch on the wall, “Then I think asking for an apology is much easier than explaining things to your stubborn self.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy yelped and backed up, his back hitting a barrel as he raised his hands, letting out a reluctant and nervous chuckle, “Okay, okay- wait, let’s talk about this, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of hearing what I have to say.” Technoblade glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference?” Tommy snorted. Technoblade narrowed his eyes and twitched the hand that held his sword. Tommy’s eyes widened before laughing uneasily, “Wait, wait, I- uh- I mean, yeah there’s a difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Technoblade huffed, moving the sword away but not keeping it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-anyways…” Ranboo cleared his throat, giving a small smile, “Are you planning on resting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not with you two here.” Technoblade snorted, leaning back as he regarded the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? Are we waiting for Dream to wake up?” Tommy huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was deafening as Tommy shifted so he was sitting on the barrel and Ranboo moved to sit next to Edward, speaking to the monster in low tones and rumbles to try and occupy himself. Tommy lowered his gaze to his hands as he fiddled with the small sticks that stuck to his ruined shirt and bit the bottom of his lip. He wanted to scream and wake Dream up out of spite and anger but after a while of thinking he didn’t want to do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to his exile. It wasn’t all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad. Dream had accompanied him, despite his stupid stories and remarks. He had helped him and gave him a few materials- acting as if Tommy didn’t know but oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>he knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t much of an idiot to think that the sudden appearance of three cakes in his home when he didn’t remember baking any was subtle. Dream wasn’t even all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying, knowing when to stop before Tommy would snap. He even helped him with the stupid beach party that no one even went to because Wilbur fucked up and dropped the invitations in a pond somewhere and Dream came back with the wet papers sheepishly. He had even suggested to rewrite everything and send them off himself but Tommy was too pissed off to care and told Dream to fuck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, a few weeks after that, the creepers blew up his home and that was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. He didn’t have anyone to put his anger on and shoved it in Dream’s face, the only person who was ever really there for him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>even told him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he allowed visitors after a week, shrugging when Tommy asked about his progress. He could remember the nonchalant words spoken that day and the absolute elation and happiness Tommy got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You seemed lonely, plus I’m not </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> cruel.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had waited for hours in front of his Nether Portal, knowing that if he went and waited in front of the Community Nether Portal, he’d get tempted and throw himself in. He waited and waited, Dream at his side. When no one came, Tommy stormed off and flipped Dream off. He had screamed at the man for lying and didn’t speak to him for days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy paused in his recollection and closed his eyes, frowning. Dream did a lot of good things, helped him even. If he just ignored the small annoyances of his stories and name calling, Dream was more of a help than a burden or some kind of warden. He stared down at his hands. He’s just so tired. He wants peace and tranquility and he’s done with all these political bullshit. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and he considered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if Technoblade fucking apologizes…</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tommy, you stubborn sweet summer child you... </p><p>:DDD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOO RIVALSTWT ME AGAIN EEYYY </p><p>Resident CEO of Blind Bat Dream AU!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY!!</p><p>Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</p><p>My Social Media if you wanna talk or make fanart!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Angsty01">My Twitter!!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/angsty01/">My Instagram!!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angst-duchess">My (Writing) Tumblr!</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angsty01">My (Art) Tumblr!!</a>
</p><p>ALSO<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/RayJayOO/status/1342023069934579712?s=19">COVERSSS!!! &lt;3</a></p><p> </p><p>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173797">Warden Hybrid Dream Notes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle_22/pseuds/Kyle_22">Kyle_22</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>